Baby
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine is a bad boy...or so he has everyone believing. What's the point of letting people know the real you if they just break your heart? Why act small and soft when you can act tall and tough? But then...then he met Kurt. XXXX Klaine XXXX Please read X
1. Meeting

Blaine Anderson was the type of guy who could have everything and anything he wanted. And he knew it. He had deep hazel brown eyes that were framed by a forest of lush black lashes, black curly hair that could never be tamed, and a smile that could easily melt a heart of stone with help of his full plump pink rose lips. He always wore the tightest jeans and he would never he been seen without his black leather jacket with sliver studs running along the collar and sleeves, he was either loved or feared by everyone.

So he had the shock of his life when he met Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was tall, thin and to be quiet frank damn right beautiful. He had deep burgundy-brown hair with flicks of lighter red running through it; he had blue eyes with a hint of green that seemed to change on how green or blue they were depending on his mood. Eyes are said to be the gate way to the soul after all. His skin was milk white porcelain without a spot or blemish that would make every teenage girl jealous. He was so elegant that he looked like he floated instead of walked and he was just completely flawless in everyway. He wore jeans so tight they looked like he had to paint them on every morning and his outfits were so extravagant that Blaine was pretty sure he could pick him out of a crowd of a million people.

As soon as Blaine's tempting dark chocolate eyes lay on Kurt he knew that he wanted him. But Kurt and Blaine's personalities were completely different. Kurt was kind, caring, and smart and even though he could be bitchy at times he was mostly well behaved. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, but usually thought about what he would say before it came out of his mouth and the consequences. He was always thinking of other people, so much in fact that it annoyed his friends sometimes that he never put himself first.

Blaine on the other hand was boastful, arrogant, always put himself and his needs before everyone else's. He was always calling trouble in classes, not caring what anyone thought of him including the teachers. The only thing that he cared about was getting what he wanted, and he never gave up on that goal until he got that new pair of trainers, or shagged that new transfer student in the janitor's closet. He had probably slept with every gay guy in the school, there used to be none out of the closet but as soon as Blaine became so confident and poplar they had the courage to come out to the world. He'd even claimed to have slept with some of the straight guys even though they denied it within an inch of there life's. And a few girls for 'experimental purposes' as he called it. Basically he owned McKinley high school.

Blaine was strutting down the corridor of the school when he first met Kurt, as usual the crowds in the way parted for him, conversation stopped and all eyes were on him. He was wearing dark black sun glasses and he has his prize possession black leather jacket slung loosely over his shoulder and he has his best charming smile on his face. The every first part of Kurt he saw was his ass; Kurt's face was hidden by his open locker. His jeans were so tight that it was pretty hard to miss.

As Blaine walked past his smacked Kurt's ass lightly with his palm still having no idea who he was. Next thing he knew he was pressed up against the grey manky lockers that were on either side of the corridor with his arms pinned above his head in a firm grip, a huge gasp surrounding Blaine from all sides with the crowd watching him. There was a tall figure looming over Blaine and he felt an expression of shock cross his face.

He looked up to see who the hell would have the never to touch him and felt his heart start thumping unevenly in his chest as he saw two amazing blue eyes looking down at him. They had a look of disgust in them as though Blaine was something gross on the bottom of the person's shoe. And it was at that moment he knew this boy was a challenge. And Blaine loved a challenge.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The boy spat at Blaine shoving him harder against the lockers.

"Nice too meet you too," Blaine said with a smirk, trying to get back a bit of dignity.

"Wish I could say that same, unfortunately it was horrible to meet you," he hissed, "Stay away from me ass hole," he finshed dropping Blaine's hands.

"How can you ask a guy that when you have an ass like that baby?" Blaine asked grinning Kurt his best charming smile.

"Don't call me baby," the boy said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What's your name then baby?" Blaine asked as the boy walked away.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt called back looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine called back with a smirk.

Kurt held up his hand in a gesture to tell Blaine he'd heard him before disappearing around the corner.

Blaine stepped away from the locker and ran his hands through his wild tangle of black curls. He liked that Kurt guy, no-one had ever stood up to him like that and well…it was hot. Really hot.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine hissed at the crowd shrugging on his jacket and taking of his sun glasses before slipping them in his jacket pocket. The pathway once again clear for him as he walked again, his hips swinging in his usual dominate strut.

* * *

><p>What the hell was that? Kurt asked himself as he walked outside into the cold winter air hoping that it would clear his very fogged up head. He never last his tempter…okay that was a lie. But he'd never physically lashed out at someone that. There was just something about that Blaine guy that made his blood boil and his heart beat a little faster. Who the hell does he think he is? Strutting around like he freaking owned the place! With his…stupid curly hair and brown eyes, and with that stupid smile that made Kurt go weak at the knees (and he really hated himself for that).<p>

Kurt couldn't deny that he was good looking, and maybe if he wasn't such a jerk Kurt might start developing a crush on him. But Blaine Anderson was everything Kurt despised; and so there was no way that Kurt was going to go anywhere near him.

Kurt raked his fingers through his soft hair; he didn't like this new town. He'd just moved, only three towns over. But he'd left all his friends…but then again he's also left his enemies there too. Those idiots who didn't understand that just because he's gay doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings.

The bell rang for the beginning of next class, his was Spanish and he was pretty sure it was on the other side of the school. He was proud of himself for not getting lost on the first day at his new school. Granted that this school was a lot smaller then his last.

He was still grumbling to himself as he entered the Spanish classroom, he sat at the back trying not to draw more attention to himself then was needed. He decided that, as much as he was like to deny it, he was slightly jealous of Blaine. He didn't understand how someone who was gay could be so poplar! When he first heard about Blaine when he moved to this school he was sure it must be a myth, but he was one hundred percent real and also one hundred messed up.

The class slowly began to fill up; Kurt sat at the back twirling his pen around his fingers and the seat next to him (to his relief) remained empty. And finally a youngish teacher with brown sandy hair and blue eyes ran into the classroom breathing heavily. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a brown vest over the top.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said standing at the front of the class, "Right, lets see who's here," he continued picking up a clipboard with what Kurt guessed was a list of the student's names in the class. Great now for the whole 'Come up and introduce yourself to that class. Come on they won't bite' routine. Well you know what? Kurt begged to differ .He sunk lower in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as the teacher started to call out names.

"Abby?" he asked leaning against his desk.

"Here," said a short blond girl with sandy blonde hair that was down to her waist.

"Andy?" he asked his voice sounding bored.

"Here," said a tall brown haired boy that all the girls were smiling at.

"Blaine?" he asked and Kurt's heart went into over drive, Blaine was in his class? Shit! He scanned the room for a mop of black curly hair but found none, "Blaine…?" the teacher asked again, "Blaine Anderson."

"Here," said a gruff voice coming from the front of the classroom. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine Anderson leaning in the door way, black shades on, lather jacket over his shoulder and a disgusting cigarette dangling from his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Heyya, thank you so much for reading. I probably won't update until after Christmas now but that's only a few days away. Please add to your alerts! A review would be the best Christmas present ever for me. Thank you again X**


	2. Introductions

"And why are you so late?" the teacher asked frowning at the boy who was casually leaning against the door frame, "and put that cigarette out. No smoking on school grounds."

Blaine opened his mouth and let the cigarette fall to the floor before he heavily stomped on it with his huge black boots, "Happy?" he sneered rolling his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, why are you late for my class _again_?" the teacher asked, his brow creasing as he continued to frown; he crossed his arms across his chest.

Blaine gave a huge exaggerated fake yawn, covering his hand with his mouth and then stretched, "I went to go and see if they had anything decent for you to wear in lost property, preferably not another vest," Blaine commented his eyes scanning over the teachers clothing choices with a raised eyebrow, "But um, unfortunately there wasn't anything there."

The teachers face turned red and he let out a sharp angry breath, "Sit down please Mr Anderson," he said his voice tight with trying to control his anger.

Blaine sighed audibly and scanned the room, he started at the front, his eyes stopping on a tall blond boy and he winked at him. The boy blushed and looked away avoiding Blaine's gaze as he continued to scan the room until his butter-brown eyes laid on Kurt. He gave Kurt a dashing smile that caused Kurt's heart to try and jump through his chest before his eyes settled on the vacant chair beside him and grinned widely. He strutted over to Kurt at the back of the classroom and threw himself down in the set, shuffling it closer to Kurt's side. "Hey there baby," he winked.

"Don't call me baby," Kurt hissed feeling his blood begin to boil again as Blaine's intoxicating scent surrounded him with a hint of smoke that Kurt struggled not to screw his nose up at.

"Sorry baby, people don't tell me what to do around here," he said with another wink, "But as your new I'll let it slide this time."

"I'm not a baby, I'm pretty sure I've been through enough to be classified as a teenager least," Kurt grumbled twirling his pen around his fingers.

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaine said, "People call sexy people baby, and you my friend are definitely sexy."

Kurt couldn't help but blush; this was the first time a guy had actually taken any sort of interest in him even if it was just physical and he really had no idea how to react, unfortunately the guy was a complete ass hole.

"And I'm definitely sexy too," Blaine continued with a grin, "We should hook up."

Kurt let out a sharp angry breath, "I think not," he said, "Maybe if you lost the arrogant, boastfulness and the disgusting smoking you might be slightly attractive. At the moment you are just a gross yellow fingered ass hole!" he huffed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Ouch" he said, "Feisty…I like it,"

"Yeah? Well don't," Kurt said, "I want nothing to do with you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and ran his hand up Kurt's thigh, his hand ghosting over Kurt's crotch making Kurt gasp and bite back a moan, "Really baby?" he whispered.

Kurt's head swam but when it finally cleared he pushed Blaine's hands away, "Keep your grubby hands off me." he hissed.

"I know you'll be thinking about me tonight baby," Blaine said his voice turning low and seductive, "You'll be jerking off to the thought of me like there's no tomorrow."

The teacher was still calling out names in alphabetical order leaning against his desk lazily. Kurt snorted, "You wish," he scoffed.

"Yes I do," Blaine said grinning, "Don't worry soon enough you want to be able to keep your hands of me."

"I highly doubt that" Kurt said knowing his name would come up on the register soon.

"I don't," Blaine winked, "I always get what I want, and I want you...and your cock in my mouth."

Kurt's breathing stuttered and he started choking and blushing a bright rosy red across his cheeks, Blaine slapped Kurt on the back as he started to choke, "Sorry would you rather have my cock in your mouth instead...? Or both? You look pretty flexible," he asked, his voice totally normal as though he wasn't talking about sex positions.

"How about none?" Kurt asked once he had got his bearings.

"Well what do you like then?" Blaine asked, "I don't mind as long as you're naked, sweaty and moaning."

Kurt blushed and said nothing looking away from Blaine and to the front, Blaine soon caught on, "Oh, you're a virgin?" he asked his tone surprised, "Well don't worry babe I'll go gentle."

"You don't need to go gentle because that is never going to happen!" Kurt exclaimed getting over his embarrassment.

"Kurt Hummel?" the teacher finally asked looking up from the register and scanning the room for a new face.

"Here," Kurt said quietly trying to hide his nervousness in his voice but failing entirely. Blaine sensed it and found himself grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it in comfort, something he never did. What the hell was that? He convinced himself it was all part of his plan to get Kurt to trust him first and then get him into bed…but he only though of that excuse after.

"Kurt, welcome to McKinley high," the teacher smiled, "I'm Mr Shuester, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm Kurt Hummel, I moved from three towns over too here," Kurt said listing the things of on his fingers, then his tone of voice turned sad and much more reserved, "I live with my Dad, my Mum died of cancer when I was seven…" Kurt paused and looked down at his desk.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Mr Shuester said with a sad smile, "Why did you move here Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt lifted his head and bit his lip, "I had to move schools because some jerk tried to kill me because I'm gay," he said quietly before looking back at the desk, wincing at memories of him being pushed against a cold brick wall and punched until he couldn't breathe, until he felt the blood run down his face and he could no longer cry out in pain.

There was an awkward silence, everyone staring at Kurt including Blaine having no idea what to say. Kurt didn't seem to notice, he was off in his own little world. He reached up and traced a small scar along the base of his neck that looked like a scar from a sharp object piercing the skin.

Mr Shuester coughed "Yes…well…sorry Kurt," he said running his hand through his hair awkwardly. Kurt just shrugged and sunk lower in his seat, he continued to twirl his pen around his fingers. "Before we start the lesson I just want to say that auditions for the Glee club is today at lunch time, just come and talk to me at the end of the lesson if you're interested," Mr Shuester continued resulting in the class making mocking remarks and rolling their eyes at each other. But Kurt sat up a little straighter in his seat. A glee club? Brilliant!

* * *

><p>Blaine was usually silent during that lesson. He was trying to get his head around how amazingly brave Kurt was, so it was a bit of a shock when the bell rang for end of class which to him felt like minutes later.<p>

Kurt stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder before walking to the front of the class. Blaine watched in fascination as he walked away, licking his lips as he saw the way Kurt's jeans were hugging his ass and legs. Kurt came to a stop at the front of the Mr Shuester's desk with his hand on his hip, "Look I'm sorry about before…" Mr Shuester said standing up from his chair.

"Yeah you didn't know its fine. I'm just interested in the Glee club that's all," Kurt explained when Blaine was packing his bag.

"Really? That's great!" Mr Shuester said, he began searching around on his desk before he pulled out a sheet of paper, "Sign your name on here," he said handing it to Kurt, Kurt nodded and signed his name on the sheet, there were a few names already signed up. There was 'Rachel Berry' right at the top, after her name there was a small gold star sticker for God knows what reason. Under her were the names, 'Mercedes Jones' and 'Artie Abraham.' At the top of the sheet in a bold font where the words, 'New Directions audition sheet.' Kurt smiled; he liked the sound of New Directions.

He jumped when he felt an arm wrap tightly around his waist, "You don't want to be doing that babes," Blaine said moving his hand down and squeezing Kurt's ass.

Kurt stepped out of Blaine's grasp with a look of disgust, "and why might that be?" he asked.

Blaine pulled out a cigarette that had been already rolled in his jacket pocket and lit it, he took a long deep drag, "its social suicide babe," he said blowing smoke over Kurt's face.

"What other people think doesn't affect my decisions," Kurt said after he's got over his coughing fit from the smoke.

Blaine shrugged, "Your funeral baby," he said, "I'm not gonna leave you alone because you joined if that's what you think."

Kurt moaned, "Go away for Christ sake it's not going to happen!" he cried.

"Planning to die a virgin then huh?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I'd rather do that then have your filthy hands all over me!" Kurt said, and with a huff he left.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you too you all for reading! Happy holidays to you all!**

**Review replies:**

**Glasz Wingsz- Hello! First of all, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far. Hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations! X**

**Cutiekins1- Hey, thanks a lot, I love that line too, probably one of my favourites I've ever written on a fiction. Thank you for reviewing! X**

**Lovehurts88- Heyya, thanks for reviewing! Spelling isn't my strong point sorry, I'll try not to make too many mistakes. X**

**Samalamb100- Really? Well then I'm privileged to be on that list! I love bad boy Blaine fictions too, I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing! X**

**.Ray- Hey, thanks :), Hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**Slashfreak2011-Hey, well there's a bit more of that in this chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! X**

**Leya- Hey, thanks for reviewing. Sorry about my mistakes, I'll think about getting a beta X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hello again! Well I'm glad you like the first chapter, hopefully you like the second too! Thanks for the review! X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Hello, thank you and thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the second chapter! X**

**Mary Peguero- Yep I'm planning to do exactly that, thanks for reading and reviewing! X**

**Juice1407- Thank you, I hope you like the second chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heyya, I'm glad you like the start of it. It was you after all who made up my mind about posting it! I hope you like the second chapter too! XXX**

**Janice93-Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the second chapter! xx**


	3. Auditions

Kurt couldn't help but feel nervous when he was waiting for Mr Shuester (who he learnt was more commonly known as Mr Shue) to call his name from the list of auditioners. He'd always wanted to join the Glee club at his old school, but he was too scared to audition. He was convinced that his bullying would get even worse even though he doubted that it could, but it had anyway even without the so called 'social suicide' of joining the club. So this time he was determined not to let being scared stop him from doing anything anymore. That's why he'd lashed out at Blaine when he hit Kurt's ass, and walked away when Blaine tried to convince him not to join Glee club. And he knew the perfect song to express all these emotions and feelings and use them to put on an amazing performance for his audition. It was from his favourite Broadway musical 'Wicked.'

"Kurt Hummel?" Mr Shue called loudly.

Kurt's heart started to thump hard in his chest, he took a deep breath, _come on, _he told himself, _you are Kurt Hummel, now get out there and do what you do best! _ He closed his eyes and took a few more deep calming breaths before he opened them again. He jumped when he saw Blaine Anderson standing in front of him with his usual leather jack, usual tight jeans and usual cigarette hanging from his lips.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed, "If you've come to tell me not to audition then you're wasting your time, it won't work."

"Ummm…no I actually came to watch your audition," Blaine said before taking a long deep drag from his cigarette and then dropping it on the floor and stomping on it with his boots.

"Well good luck watching it through the dry wall and curtain," Kurt snorted turning to walk onto the stage but Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands tightly in his.

"I came to say good luck to you…or break a leg whichever," Blaine admitted, "but I'm not seen within a five foot radius of anything Glee related so can you…can you keep this on the down low?"

Kurt blinked a few times slightly taken back before he nodded, "Well…thanks," he said biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Blaine nodded in return, "I'm sure you'll be amazing," he said just about to walk back down the stairs to the audience seating when Kurt stopped hi m.

"Is this you're plan?" he asked Blaine putting his hand on his hip.

Blaine frowned, "What do you mean babe?" he asked turning back to look at Kurt again.

"Acting all…non-assholeish around me so I being to trust you and so I'll get into bed with you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine winked, "Maybe, is it working?" he asked stepping a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt laughed "Nope," he said rolling his eyes a bit.

"So you really don't find me attractive at all?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Kurt repeated in a lie, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"So it wouldn't affect you if I did this?" Blaine asked, he stepped forward and pushed Kurt backwards until he as pressed against a wooden background scenery prop of a forest and staring running his hands up and down Kurt's sides. He pressed his and Kurt's chests together and pressed his face into Kurt's neck, his hot breath ghosting lightly as he half whispered half moaned his name, "Kurt."

Kurt shivered and closed his eyes trying desperately to think of something else, anything else apart from Blaine's hands running over his body. He felt something press against his forehead and he opened his eyes to see too beautiful hazel ones looking back at him filled with a hunger that make Kurt's stomach clench and a faint breath leave his lips.

"Tell me you don't want me," Blaine whispered his hands sliding to Kurt's ass squeezing it gently and then moving back to sliding over his sides.

Kurt whimpered, "Blaine…please," he said his eyes closing and then opening again.

"Please what baby?" Blaine asked as he slid his head back down to Kurt's neck again, he placed a few hot wet kisses at the base.

Kurt couldn't stop the moan that left his lips, "Blaine….I…I…I,"

"Kurt Hummel?" Mr Shue called again.

Blaine stepping back, "Don't want you to miss your audition," he explained.

Kurt nodded weakly his head clearing when Blaine's scent wasn't completely surrounding him, "Please just leave me alone," he begged hopelessly before walking out onto the stage.

He was blinded by a bright light as the spotlight hit him, he took another deep breath, "Hey," he said, he could see Mr Shue sitting at the front and a figure which he guessed was Blaine sitting at the very back corner.

"Hi Kurt, what will you be singing?" Mr Shue asked him with his pen at the ready.

"Oh, Defying gravity," Kurt said watching as Mr Shue scribbled it down.

"From 'Wicked', Awesome song choice," Mr Shue said looking up at Kurt, "You do know that has a high F in it right?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah that won't be a problem," he said with a grin.

"Well of your sure, take it away," Mr Shue said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the back and slipped lower in his seat, he rested his head in his hands. What the hell was wrong with him? He ran his hands through his hair, since when had he risked someone seeing him at Glee auditions for a guy? He could easily have any other guy that he wanted, why was he going through all this for one? That junior guy was pretty cute, the one with the brown eyes and sandy blond hair. But he wanted burgundy hair and blue eyes, Kurt….just his name made his heart beat quicker. If Blaine didn't know any betterhe would think he had a crush, but Blaine Anderson didn't get crushes. He got cock.<p>

Kurt stepped forward onto the stage and the spotlight hit him, making his porcelain skin glow and…good God was that making his shirt see-through? Blaine gulped; Shit how is it possible to be that freaking beautiful? It has to be illegal!

Blaine heard Mr Shue and Kurt exchange a few details before Kurt stepped back a bit and took the microphone that was in its stand in both hands. The music started and…wait was that 'Defying Gravity' from 'Wicked'? Kurt liked Broadway too? Blaine loved everything Broadway, of course he's never told anyone as it was unbelievably lame. But that didn't mean he didn't have all the soundtracks hid in boxes under his bed.

But 'Defying Gravity'? That song was sung by a woman, and it was really high pitched. Kurt was going to sing it? The answer to that was yes, he certainly was….

**Something as change within me,**

**Something it not the same,**

**I'm through with playing by the rules of**

**Someone else's game.**

**Too late for second guessing,**

**Too late to go back to sleep,**

**It's time to trust my instincts,**

**Close my eyes and leap…**

Oh my God, Blaine had never heard anything like it. It was beautiful, perfect. It made you think just…just wow, there was no other way to described it and it suited Kurt perfectly because that's what Kurt did, it made you think wow whenever he entered a room. It was as sweet and as perfect as an angel but at the same time it had a bite to it, a bitchy badass bite that was hidden until all the sweetness but that erupted every now and again, just like Kurt….although it always seemed to erupt when Blaine was around. It was amazing how much you could tell about someone by the way they sang. And Blaine was astounded by it, just like he was astounded about Kurt.

**It's time to try defying**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**And you want bring me down**

**Too long I've been afraid of,**

**Losing love I guess I've lost,**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at, much to higher cost,**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity,**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,**

**I think I'll try defying gravity,**

**And you won't bring me down….**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity,**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,**

**I think I'll try defying gravity, **

**And you won't bring me down,**

**Bring me down,**

**Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh!**

Kurt bowed on the stage and stood with his hands hanging loosely at his sides, a nervous smile on his face. Blaine sat with his mouth slightly open.

"Well Kurt," Mr Shue laughed, "I think I can safely say you're in."

"Really, oh thank you so much!" Kurt squealed jumping up and down on the stage. Blaine smiled, he was so adorable.

Kurt ran off the stage and Blaine got to his feet walking around to back stage again, when he got there he found Kurt sat behind the scenery where they had been before with his mobile out.

"Kurt!" Blaine called walking up to him with a huge grin on his face; Kurt jumped to his feet and took a few steps back.

"Leave me alone," Kurt said warily putting his phone in his pocket.

"No Kurt, I came to say well done! Kurt that was amazing, your voice! It was perfect, it was beautiful just…just wow, I've never heard anything like it!" Blaine exclaimed his eyes bright and excited, he stopped realising he just dropped his hard bad ass act, "Ummm…I…mean…ummm….pretty good for a girls voice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "It's all an act isn't it," he asked.

"The whole ass hole act is an act," Kurt continued a smug grin on his face, "well don't worry I won't tell anyone…baby." He added with a wink, "and thanks by the way."

Blaine gulped, "Who's to say that just now wasn't an act baby?" he asked planting his best bad ass smirk on his face.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't," he admitted.

"Well your wrong gorgeous," Blaine winked.

"What a shame," Kurt sneered, "I actually thought you had a heart for a bit then."

"I don't need one babe, there too easily broken," Blaine said.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and tears sprung to his eyes, "Yeah your right there," he muttered.

"You okay baby?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side, "Need me to kiss it all better?"

Kurt's head snapped up and he glared at Blaine, "I hate you," he hissed before he stormed out, "Insensitive bastard," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, I just want to say thank for all your reviews. It makes my heart do a little skip of excitement whenever I see I've got a new one! I hope you guys all like the new chapter! X**

**Review Replies:**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Hey, thanks a lot! I'm glad you like this fanfiction so far! Hopefully you like the update, thanks for reading and reviewing! X**

**Badumtiss- Hmmmm…maybe ;-) Hope you like the update X**

**Cutiekins1- Yay, glad you like it. I'm really enjoying writing this fiction; it's so much fun to do bad Blaine X**

**Eatyourh3artout- I know, nom-nom ;-) I really love writing this it's so much fun! I'm going to be so upset when it ends…oh well it's still early days now. I'm really glad I posted it too. X**

**MoMoBear522- Heyya, thank you so much, I'm really glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the new chapter! X**

**Juice1407- yay! I'm glad :) Thanks for reviewing! X**

**EvelynMayEarle- Hey, I'm really happy you like it! Hope you like the update…Sebastian might pop up later…or not, you'll just have to keep reading and find out! Thanks for reviewing X**


	4. Pairings

Blaine's heart gave a painful lurch in his chest at the words, he stood frozen solid as Kurt stormed out. He'd been told that by loads of guys, and a few girls for that matter. Sure he'd probably got laid with them first but why did it have such an effect on him this time? All the evidence pointed to one thing, that he had a crush on Kurt Hummel, but that was impossible, there had to be another logical explanation! Blaine Anderson did not get crushes. Ever. It was impossible.

* * *

><p>Kurt was furious, fuming; there was no way to describe how much he hated Blaine Anderson at this point! Blaine Anderson was a horrible specimen of the human race. And he had been stupid enough to think…or to even hope that Blaine had hidden qualities. But no. That boys mind was driven for one thing and one thing only. Sex. Kurt sighed and burst through the doors that led outside into the car park, he took a deep breath of the cold winter air and looked up at the sky, it was dark and cloudy just like his mood at the present time, he sat down on the cold, hard wooden bench in the car park of the school and rested his head in his hands and moaned loudly, he got to his feet again and began pacing back and forth in front of the bench. A fly buzzed around Kurt's head and he flapped at it and it flew away but came back, he sighed and said back down ignoring it until it got bored and flew away. It was at that moment Kurt realised that the only way to get that jerk to leave him alone was too ignore him, like that fly, but a lot more annoying and determined.<p>

So at school the next day, when he entered any class's that he knew Blaine was in with him he made sure that the seat next to him was never empty. He made sure that he was never alone when he was anywhere near Blaine so he wouldn't have a change to harass him and basically just annoy him again. And at lunch when Blaine entered the English room that Kurt and a member of 'New Directions' named Mercedes Jones who he met at glee rehearsals where hanging out in, Kurt got to his feet and grabbed Mercy's hand pulling her out of the room, giving Blaine his best bitch glare that had been known to make even the toughest guys shiver as he past him. And it pretty much worked.

Kurt smiled as he got few text books from his locker at the end of the day to help him with his homework when he got home, his plan was working! He had hardly seen Blaine at all today. No stupid sexual comments whispered in his ear, no one making anything and everything someone said sex related. And it was heaven to his ears.

"Hey baby, you been trying to avoid me?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed his locker, he was leaning against the wall with his hand behind his head and a smirk on his face, his eyes roomed over Kurt's body and he licked his lips.

Kurt jumped slightly but shook his head, he had spoken too soon, "You're not worth the effort," he said zipping his bag closed.

"Oh don't be like that babes," Blaine winked stepping away from the wall, "You can't ignore me forever; you know you want me deep down."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You're mad," he said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Mad for you, your ass looks amazing in those pants," Blaine said licking his lips again as he stared.

Kurt looked down at the bright red jeans, "Thanks, now if you don't mind I'm going home."

"Can I come?" Blaine asked, "I can help you…study if you want," he suggested wiggling his thick eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kurt raised his eyebrow again, "No your good thanks," he said turning to walk away.

Blaine stepped forward and before Kurt could react, pushed Kurt up against the lockers just like Kurt and done to him on the day they met, "Blaine what the hell are you doing?" Kurt panicked trying to break free but Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's making escape impossible.

"Wanna know something hot?" Blaine asked looking deep into Kurt's eyes, "I jerked off to you last night," he breathed, his breath blowing across Kurt's face and clouding him in his seductive scent.

"That is gross," Kurt said screwing his face up in disgust.

Blaine ignored him, "It was so hot; I've never cum so hard in my life."

Kurt pretended to gag and Blaine stepped away in alarm, "God that is so gross!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine let out a sharp angry breath, "I can't ignore me forever, I know your lying Kurt, your lying to yourself, you want me!" he called after Kurt as he walked away.

Kurt paused and looked back over his shoulder at Blaine, "I'm taking that ignoring you forever thing as a challenge by the way," he called before continuing on his way.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was in English when Blaine walked in, Kurt was sitting between Mercy and Artie who was another guy from 'New Directions' who was in a wheel chair. Blaine walked in and took of his sunglasses, he glanced over at Kurt and grinned at him but Kurt looked through him as though he was invisible.<p>

Blaine sighed and strutted to the back of the classroom and sat down in the empty seat in the corner. He watched as Kurt whispered something to Mercedes and they both laughed, he watched as Kurt tipped his head back, his eyes lit with laughter, his hair looking for red than ever as it caught in the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. Good God he was beautiful.

The teacher walked in and stood at the front of the class, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, "Right we're starting a new project today," she said picking up a sheet of paper from her desk, "and I've put you all into pairs."

The class groaned and slumped lower in their seats, "Now we'll have none of that," she said, "The project is 'why is Shakespeare still popular today?'"

Kurt and Mercy exchanged glances; Shakespeare was so not there thing, "Perfect," Kurt muttered to her.

"Okay I want you to sit in your pairs when I call them," Miss Morris said, "right then, Amber and Mike, Jack and Miley, Darren and Kate, Lilly and Zach, Kurt and Blaine, Robbie and Georgia, Jazz and Tom, Taylor and Dave, Mercy and Sam, Artie and Brit, Jessica and Harry," Miss Morris listed reading it from the sheet of paper.

Kurt moaned, "Shit," he exclaimed collapsing his head on the table with a groan.

Mercy got up from her seat, "Sorry white boy," she said patting Kurt on the shoulder sympathetically, she walked over to Sam and sat down next to him. Sam smiled at her and she blushed smiling back.

Blaine grinned widely, _perfect_, he thought, _now I could work on his plan to get Kurt to be friends with him before getting him into bed_. He got up and strutted over to Kurt, sitting in the seat that Mercy just left, "Well, well fancy that," he smiled, "Looks like fate is bringing us together."

Kurt raised his head, "Or God just really hates me," he muttered.

"N'awww, don't be like that Baby," Blaine grinned, "I've wanted to spend some quality time alone with you."

Kurt moaned, "I hate my life," he sighed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that bad," he exclaimed.

Kurt sighed again and looked at Blaine, "So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

Blaine's face creased in confusion, "Do what Babe?" he asked.

"This project, I'm guessing I'll be doing most of the work but were going to have to at least look like you were involved" Kurt explained fishing around in his bag and pulling out a hair brush.

Blaine smiled and Kurt began styling his already perfect hair, "Oh don't worry Babe I'll be helping," he said, "How about I come over yours tomorrow after school and we can work on it?" he suggested.

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah I guess, but no more funny business, my Dad will be there and if he thinks that you and I are fooling around then, well let's put it this way, he has a gun."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks for the warning," he said raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged again and gave Blaine a slight smile, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review replies:**

**Gottriplets- Hey, thanks for reading another one of my fics. I'm glad you like it so far, and thanks for reviewing too. Hope you like the new chapter; find out more about Kurt's heart break later on, the next chapter is going to be all about Blaine's plan! X**

**Janice93- Well I'm glad you do, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the new chapter X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Kurt's version of 'Defying gravity' was so much better then Rachel's! I love it and the song really described his emotions at this point, and I really love the song. And it couldn't be Blaine without a soft side! Glad you're enjoying it, I'll update as soon as I can! X**

**EvelynMayEarle- I know, it was so much better! I love that song so much. I'm glad you liked my choice.**

**Jocy333- Hey, thanks for the review, I'm really glad that you like it! X**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Hey thank you so much, you're reviews always make me smile. Hope you like the new chapter! X**

**Juice1407- Heyya, Glad you like it, it makes me really happy when people say that they do! Hope you like this one too! X**

**ThegirlformerlyknownasB- Yeah they really are, hope you like the update X**


	5. Project

Kurt had no idea why he was nervous about Blaine coming over, or why before he left for school he cleaned his already spotless room for the twenty billionth time. He result he was for school, rushing into English just before Miss Morris walked in, taking his place next to Mercedes with a breathless smile.

"Sit in your pairs please," she said as she sat behind her desk.

Kurt sighed and waited for the familiar plonk as Blaine threw himself down beside him but it never came. Kurt looked around the room for Blaine's black curly hair but saw nothing, he frowned Blaine was meant to help with the project, was he ill?

"Kurt where's your partner?" Miss Morris asked him, standing in front of Kurt's desk with her hand on her hip.

"I don't know miss, "he said looking up at her with his big innocent baby blue eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked him.

Kurt frowned, "Blaine Anderson," he said looking towards the door and then back to her.

"My partners not here either Miss," a girl with brown hair and eyes with a sweeping fringe called, "Harry Heffer."

At that moment Harry and Blaine walked through the door together, Harry's blond hair messed up, Blaine's face slightly red as though he had been doing some vigorous exercise, "There you two are!" Miss Morris exclaimed frowning at the two boys as they stood in the door way, Blaine's leather jacket slung over his shoulder, Harry's jumper askew, "Where were you?"

Blaine laughed, "We were conducting a little project of our own," he said, "although ours was a little bit more hands on then this one."

Miss Morris blushed obviously uncomfortable, "Yes well, sit down with your partners please," she said, "and that's lunch time detention for you both," she added in a huff.

Blaine snorted, "Whatever," he said walking over to Kurt and sitting down beside him, "Hey babe, we still on for tonight?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Trust you to make an English project sound like a date," he said trying to put a finger on the emotion that had been bubbling up inside him since Blaine and Harry walked in.

"I don't date," Blaine said putting his feet up on the desk, "I skip to the fun stuff. So are we on for tonight or not?"  
>Kurt sighed in annoyance, "Yeah I want to get this over and done with," he huffed.<p>

"Calm down babes you're just jealous," Blaine grinned at him.

"Jealous of what?" Kurt asked watching as Miss Morris walked around the classroom talking to each pair.

"Me and…the blond guy," Blaine stated.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You mean Harry?" he asked, "You don't even know his name, that's low even for you."

Blaine smirked, "And yet you're still jealous."

Kurt scoffed, "Eww," he said screwing up his nose.

"Don't worry, when I fuck you I'll be sure to scream out your name," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt's anger bubbled, "Like a little girl?" he asked sweetly.

Blaine frowned, "Wow, you really are in a bad mood," he said raising an eyebrow.

Kurt let out a sharp, angry breath, "Why are you such a fucking ass hole?" he asked, "What in your like fucked you up so bad?"

Blaine's jaw grew tight, "Bugger off Hummel. You think you're so perfect with your tight jeans and beautiful smile, you don't know anything about me."

Kurt bit his lip instantly feeling guiltily, he of all people should know not to judge people so quickly, "Your right, I'm sorry," Kurt said giving Blaine a weak smile, "and by the way, I'm definitely not perfect."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Oh yes you are," he said his tone and face completely serious.

Before Kurt could reply Miss Morris came up to the pair, "So what have you planned?" she asked.

"I'm going to Kurt's tonight to work on the project together," he said looking up at the teacher with a bored expression to match his voice.

Miss Morris nodded in approval and moved on to the next pair.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had last lesson together anyway, so they walked back to Kurt's lock so he could dump his stuff before they wondered out to Kurt's car and climbed in.<p>

"What about your car?" Kurt asked eyeing up Blaine's battered sky blue truck.

Blaine shrugged, "I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"But how will you get to school?" Kurt asked throwing his bag into the back seats.

"I'll walk," he said turning to face Kurt.

"Can't one of your parents give you a lift in?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snorted, "Yeah like they care," he said his expression darkening.

Kurt frowned but decided not to push the matter, it was Blaine's business not his, "Then do you want me to drive it behind me?"

"And miss a ride in this, are you crazy?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow "is your family like rich or something?"

Kurt laughed, "Hardly, my dad's a mechanic and he owns his own garage," he explained, "he has his connections and he got it pretty cheap for my birthday."

"Oh," Blaine said, "…Well anyway, I'll walk don't worry about me."

Kurt bit his lip as he started the car, "Well do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly, _Dam why can't I help but care about everyone?_ He cursed himself.

Blaine's head snapped up, "Why would you do that?" he asked, "I thought you hated me?"

Kurt laughed as he drove out of the parking lot, "I do, but its freezing. You'll catch your death if you walked all this way."

Blaine's face was full of confusion, "But why do you care?" he asked, his expression turned dark and cloudy, "No one else does," he muttered.

Kurt sighed "Well I do," he said, he cared about everyone, "Write down your address and I'll drive you, it's not your fault you have to come to mine for this project."

Blaine hid his smile, "it's not your fault either," he pointed out.

Kurt just shrugged, "Is around eight okay for you?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "Eights good," he said, "thanks."

Kurt made a huge sarcastic gasping sound, "Did Blaine Anderson just say thanks? No I must be hearing things."

Blaine laughed and hit him playfully on the arm, "See babe, I knew you'd warm up to me."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes turning on the radio, Teenage dream blasted from the speakers. Kurt screwed his nose up in distaste and reached forward to change the station but Blaine stopped him by grabbing Kurt's hand in his.

"Don't," he said shaking his head.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You like Katy Perry?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I'm I not aloud too?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged back in return, "Yeah of course, it's just a bit of a surprise that's all."

Blaine laughed, "I'm full of surprises babe," he said before sinning along to the chorus:

**You make me,**

**Feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream,**

**The way you turn me on,**

**I can't sleep,**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

He winked at Kurt who glanced at him with a surprised expression before concentrating back on the road, "Your good, like really good," he said his voice full of surprise.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Thanks."

"No I mean it, your even better then Finn Hudson," Kurt said.

"How do you know Finn Hudson can sing…wait is he in Glee club? That's why he's missed football practice!" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip, "Yeah he's amazing," he said, "But don't tell him I told you. I don't think he wants people to know."

Blaine laughed, "Of course he doesn't, only sad losers who have no friends join that club."

Kurt sighed, "Yep, that's me," he said darkly.

"I didn't mean you babes," Blaine said giving Kurt an apologetic smile.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe you didn't, but it's true."

Blaine shook his head in disagreement as Kurt parked in his driveway, "It's not," he said quietly.

"Well here we are," Kurt said cutting of the engine and undoing his seat belt.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay I didn't realise that would take up a whole chapter, sorry. So none of Blaine's plan, but I promise that will be in the next chapter. X**

**Review replies:**

**Janice93- Your welcome, hope you enjoyed this one X**

**Gottriplets- Not too soon, ;-). Hope you like the update! X**

**Ilovetwilight13- Heyya thanks a lot for reading it! X And I glad you like it! X**

**Badumtiss-Not much heartbreak yet, but give me time ;-) Hope you like the update. X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Heyya, thanks a lot. Hope you like the chapter but the study session won't be until tomorrow, I'm sorry X**

**EvelynMayEarle- Heyya, hope you like the update, thanks for reviewing! X**

**.Ray- I'm glad you do! XP Hope you like the update! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heyya, glad you like it! I'll update soon! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Kurt and Blaine married= ahhh! Sorry just had a little klaine fan girl moment then. Glad you like it, I can't wait to write what happens in the next chapter! **

**Sparkle Ninja27- Hey, they really do! X N'aww Kurt's so sweet in this too, I'll do the project next chapter, XXX**


	6. Confessions

Kurt and Blaine were sprawled out on the bed. Blaine was jointing down facts about Shakespeare work from a text book. He was lying on his stomach at the foot of the bed with his legs in the air, his ankles crossed. Kurt was sitting with his back against the headboard, his legs crossed with his laptop on his lap researching the title of the project.

Blaine looked up from his notes, "Anything useful babe?" he asked.

Kurt sighed, "Don't call me baby," he said clicking on a new website and scrolling down the page, "and no not really."

Blaine nodded and then glanced back to the text book, "So I was thinking, maybe we could dress up as Shakespeare for the presentation?" he suggested.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding?" he questioned "I wouldn't be caught dead in that stuff."

Blaine laughed, "You're adorable," he said smiling at Kurt fondly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" he asked.

Blaine blushed and shrugged muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "Maybe."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah well you could be if you weren't so annoying," he admitted.

Blaine looked up at him with a smirk, "Thanks then I guess."  
>"You're welcome then I guess," Kurt smiled back scrolling through another website, he sighed, "Oh Blaine this is ridiculous!"<p>

Blaine sat up, "Wanna swap for a bit?" he asked.

"And trust you with my laptop? I think not," Kurt scoffed.

"Hey what's that meant to mean?" Blaine asked frowning deeply.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said clicking on another website link.

"You think I'm going to steal it or something?" Blaine asked his anger rising.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know are you?" he asked.

Blaine let out an angry huff, "That's a bit stereotypical," he said, "which is rich coming from you!"

Kurt looked up at him, "I'm sorry okay?" he said, "I just find it hard to trust people like you."

"Like me? What do you mean 'Like me'?" asked his voice rising to a shout.

"I mean stupid guys who think there better who think there better than everyone else and think it's cool to act like immature pricks," Kurt muttered, his eyes dark.

Blaine's act dropped completely, no one ever talked to him like that! How dare he? He forgot the plan to get Kurt to like him, he forgot he was meant to be a bad ass, "You have no idea what I'm like, what I've been through," Blaine shouted moving towards Kurt and leaning over the laptop so he was right in Kurt's face, "You have no idea how hard I've worked!"

Kurt put the laptop to the side, "Worked?" he scoffed, "Towards what?"

"This!" Blaine exclaimed, "Not being beaten up every five minutes because of who I am! Not…"

"Wincing every time you go around the corner or when a locker door slams?" Kurt finished for him biting his bottom lip.

Blaine let out a long breath, "Exactly," he said sitting back a bit.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Kurt sighed, "I shouldn't have stereotyped you."

Blaine nodded, "You know what it's like," he said, "This was my only way out, and I took it. If I have to look like act like an idiot then so be it."

Kurt nodded in return, "I know how hard it is," he said tracing the scar along the base of his neck, "believe me I know, but you can't let them change who you are. Or it just shows they've won."

"It wasn't just that though," Blaine said, "I was so sick of people treating people who are gay like shit, I wanted to prove to them that we could be popular."

Kurt laughed, "and you certainly did that," he said.

Blaine bit his lip, "I've never told anyone this before," he admitted looking a bit worried, _what the hell was he doing? Why was he telling Kurt all this stuff?_

Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," he said, Blaine looked up at him, "I promise Blaine, you can trust me."

Blaine smiled a small smile, "Thanks Kurt," he said actually finding himself trusting Kurt. _Don't, you know trusting people only hurts more when they let you down, _Blaine told himself but he couldn't help it. He trusted Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "How about we take a break from all this hard work?" he asked with a grin.

Blaine smile grew, "Sure why not?" he shrugged, "What do you have in mind?"

Kurt shrugged back, "Whatever you want…and you don't have to pretend around me you know."

Blaine nodded, "Well…wanna…I don't know…watch a movie?" he suggested.

Kurt looked over to the huge stack of neatly piled DVD's in the corner, "Sure look over there. Doubt they'll be any you like though. Sorry."

Blaine got to his feet anyway and searched through the DVD's tracing his finger over the titles, pausing every now and again, "Broadway show or Disney?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not bothered, I like both," he said sounding surprised at Blaine's choices.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah I guessed since you have them both on DVD" he said look up at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt blushed, "Yeah obviously," he said avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine laughed again, "You really are adorable you know," he said.

Kurt ginned, "Thanks," he said blushing deeper, "I am meant to take that as a complement right?"

"Oh yes, Definitely a complement," Blaine smiled as he grabbed 'Beauty and the beast' and stuffed it in the player in a way that made Kurt wince and then he joined Kurt back on the bed just as the opening credits started to roll.

"You know I really didn't expect you to be a Disney fan," Kurt commented as Blaine shuffled closer to him. A little too close for just friends… (If that's what they were) in Kurt's opinion but he somehow found himself not really caring. He was secretly delighted that Blaine had opened up to him in this way…and was it him or was Blaine looking a lot more attractive now Kurt knew that he wasn't just a hard outer shell? And that's saying something because Blaine was mighty hot before. Kurt blushed realising he'd been staring and looked away to the TV screen.

"There's always a happy ending," Blaine shrugged blushing slightly at his answer.

Kurt nodded in agreement, but he wanted to get something straight between them, "So are we…friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't usually have friends, just followers," he admitted, _damn it! Stop telling him all this stuff! What's wrong with me?_

"But wouldn't it be good to have someone you can be yourself around?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

Blaine sighed, "I don't even remember what I'm really like…I'm lost." _Why am I telling him this….and why does it feel so good?_

Kurt let out a long sad breath, "Just act yourself," he said, "Find yourself again, say what you want too not what other people expect you to say," he said rubbing circles on the back of Blaine's palm with his thumb.

Blaine was distracted momentarily by the motion, was it normal for that to feel so good, so right? "What I want to say is…" he paused, and shifted so he was looking directly into Kurt's eyes, _don't do it, it's just an act, don't trust him! Don't do it! _"What I want to say is that I've never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you Kurt. I feel like I can trust you, I can totally be myself around you…I feel safe," Blaine said blushing furiously. _Great! Now I've done it, now it sounds like I'm in love with him or something which I'm totally not…am I?_

Kurt smiled, "Good," he said, "I want you to trust me."

Blaine bit his lip, "Friends then yeah?" he asked.

Kurt smiled, "Friends," he agreed.

Blaine smiled back, wow he'd just succeeded in his plan to make friends with Kurt and he just had to be himself, which felt amazing. Kurt actually liked him for who he was, not for who he pretended to be…that's….that's weird, and good and bad. Oh God Blaine you're getting to attached, stop it now. Because when you get him into bed and he realises this is all just a plan for it he's not going to want to be your friend...unless he just stayed friends and forgot the plan? No. Blaine Anderson had gotten every guy he tired so far into bed, and he wasn't going to stop now. But being friend with Kurt even in the short run was really going to damage his reputation; I mean everyone in school thought he was a loser. Blaine couldn't have that, "But…maybe only outside of school?" he asked feeling horrible at the expression of hurt on Kurt's face.

Kurt frowned and his eyes turned sad, "Why?" he asked.

"It's not like I'm ashamed or anything," Blaine lied, "I just…I've worked really hard towards this, being popular, I don't want to lose it all."

"But I don't you want to be yourself again?" Kurt asked frowning deeper.

"I do…eventually," Blaine said, "But I need to find myself again first."

Kurt sighed, "Fine," he said throwing his arms up in surrender.

Blaine grinned, his plan was going perfectly! "Thank you, thank you so much Kurt!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin waist in a bone crushing hug.

Kurt laughed, "What are friends for huh?" he asked patting Blaine's back slightly awkwardly, "So are we going to watch this or not?" he asked gesturing towards the TV.

"Yeah sure," Blaine said blushing as he unwrapped his arms, "Sorry." _What the hell was that? _Blaine asked himself.

Kurt chuckled, "Don't worry about it," he said as the two rearranged themselves next to each other at the head of the bed.

Their hands somehow becoming joined halfway through the movie….

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh my God, I loved writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! X**

**Review replies:**

**Janice93- Hey, I'm glad you liked it X**

**Cutiekins1-Heya, Blaine and Kurt's relationship took a big step in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed X**

**Juice1407- Hey, I'm glad you like them. I'm updating fast because I'm on holiday from school right now and so I have more free time. It will probably slow down soon when I go back but I'll still update as soon as I can, juggling it with coursework and homework. Hope you like the chapter X**

**.Ray- Ha-ha, I won't don't worry I won't, I hope you like the new chapter! X**

**Ilovetwilight13- You sense correctly ;-) Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hope you like it X**

**Kristine Love good- Awww that makes me feel special! I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading X**

**Jocy333- Yay! I have a huge smile on my face now, thanks! Hope you liked the new chapter! X**


	7. Perfect

Kurt woke up with a sigh, planning to roll over and sleep until his alarm clock woke him again telling him it was time for another day of school. But something stopped him, he frowned and opened his eyes and saw the room was being dimly lit by a pale ghostly light. He looked up and could about make out a figure curled up beside him, he realised that he was wrapped in someone's strong but caring arms, and he in turn had his arms around the other person.

Then it hit him, the light was from the TV that he had fallen asleep watching, and the sleeping boy beside him was no other then Blaine Anderson. He reached up and turned his alarm close so he could see the glowing red screen, it was half ten at night. Kurt groaned, this was totally going to mess up his sleeping patterns and dark bags under eyes are definitely not attractive, "Blaine, hey Blaine wake up!" Kurt called trying to untrap his arm that was pressed between his and Blaine's chests.

Blaine mumbled something and opened his eyes; "Huh?" he asked his voice think with sleep.

Kurt chuckled a bit, "Wake up," he repeated.

"I am," Blaine grumbled realising his and Kurt's positions and quickly unwound his arms from him, "Sorry," he said.

Kurt shrugged and yawned, "Come on, better get you home."

Blaine sighed, "What's the time?" he asked sitting up.

"Half ten," Kurt said sitting up too and swinging his legs of the side of the bed.

Blaine moaned and got to his unsteady feet, "I think I'm drunk," he said sleepily falling back against the bed again.

"On sleep?" Kurt laughed, "I think I'd better drive then, am I still picking you up at eight?"

"Yeah….if that's okay," Blaine said rubbing his eyes.

"Of course it is. I offered didn't I?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed, "yeah…well…," he said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he rounded the corner to the back of the school; rolling a fresh cigarette as he did so. He hadn't seen Kurt since this morning when they'd arrived at the car park. There had been a huge crowd of people so Blaine had gone straight into bad guy mode and got out of the car with a wink and a 'bye babe,' in Kurt's direction. Kurt had just given him a sad smile and locked the car before walking away in the opposite direction.<p>

Blaine lit his cigarette and lent against the cold brick wall before taking a long deep drag, he stopped when he heard a small sound like someone trying to muffle there crying. It was coming from behind the dumpster; he walked around and saw a small figure curled up in a ball with his head in his heads sobbing quietly.

Blaine frowned, "Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a surprised look on his face…as well as a spilt lip and a darkening bruise over his left eye, "Oh…," he said sniffing, "Hi Blaine."

Blaine dropped his cigarette and then dropped in to his knees in front of Kurt, "What the hell happened? Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt let out a dark laugh that turned to a sob and he shook his head braking down into tears again. Blaine reached forward and wrapped his arms around him without thinking; one hand was wrapped around Kurt's thin waist while the other was rubbing Kurt's back in calming circles. Kurt's head was rested on Blaine's shoulder as he cried, "Shhh, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Kurt pulled away after he's calmed down, wiping his eyes and wincing when he did the left, "Sorry," he said a soft pink blush running over his cheeks.

"For what?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged avoiding Blaine's eyes, "For being a stupid baby," he muttered.

"Kurt don't say that, you've been assaulted for Christ sake! You have every right to be upset," Blaine said softly grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently.

Kurt shook his head, "That's not why I'm crying," he said.

"Then why? Kurt honey what happened?" Blaine asked…did he just call Kurt honey?

Luckily Kurt didn't really seem to notice, "These stupid jocks grabbed me and pulled me back here and started yelling all…this stuff at me, then they but beat me up and left," he said darkly.

Blaine nodded and found himself reaching up and cupping Kurt's chin in his hand before wiping of the blood from his split lip and dropping his hand again, "What did they say?"

Kurt sighed, "That I'm stupid, fat and ugly and that no guy is ever going to want me," he said in a mumbled rush looking at the floor, a single tear rolled down his cheek and splashed onto the concrete.

"But you know that's not true right?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand again that he was still holding.

Kurt laughed bitterly, "Of course it's true," he said more tears falling down his cheeks, "every word."

"Kurt that's rubbish, you can't actually think that?" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt shrugged, "Of course I do, I'm fat and ugly, I can be pretty retarded and I never have or will get a boyfriend…"

"Okay just stop right there," Blaine said holding his hand up, "First of all, Kurt you are the skinniest person I've ever met so if you say your fat one more time I will hit you," he said firmly.

Kurt smiled and laughed a tiny bit before Blaine continued, "Second of all no way in hell are you ugly Kurt, your freaking beautiful. I swear to God when I first saw you my heart stopped for a second you are that perfect." Kurt was looking at Blaine with a weird expression on his face but he didn't say anything so Blaine continued, "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen in my life and your hair….I just love it; your skin is so flawless and soft. And it's not just the physical things, your personality is beautiful, your kind and funny and try to please everyone, you have this amazing skill that makes me feel completely comfortable and like I can tell you everything. Everything about you is beautiful and you're the furthest thing from ugly I've ever seen! As for the boyfriend it's crazy that you've never had one because your dam right perfect in every way and I wouldn't change a thing about you." Blaine bit his tongue, _why the hell are you telling him all this stuff? These are private thoughts! Private...but then again he'd pretty much had nothing private from Kurt now._

Kurt had tears in his eyes for completely different reason this time as the two boys found themselves staring into each other's eyes both realising how close they were but none of them pulling away.

They stayed like that, no sound apart from there breathing until Blaine's racing heart was about three seconds away from bursting through his chest and before he knew what he was doing he closed the remaining distance between him and Kurt and quickly pressed his lips to Kurt's gently before pulling away to see Kurt staring at him with a shocked expression. "Sorry," Blaine said blushing a bright red, but he wasn't sorry at all_. Kisses were not mean to feel like that, Kisses where just…a starter of what was to come_. _Kisses weren't that amazing. What the hell was that? How come it didn't feel like that with other guys? Why did It feel…right? Like I belonged there?_

Kurt blinked a few times and then shook his head slowly, "Don't be," he said grabbing Blaine's shirt and slamming their lips together ignoring the pain from his split lip as they mouths danced together, nothing to extravagant, not tongue or anything but it was enough. Fireworks exploded around them and everything that wasn't them became a haze of importance, it was them and them only. Blaine moaned slightly, _good God what the hell is Kurt doing to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Heyya, klaine chapter! Yay! XP Hope you enjoyed XXX**

**HAPPY NEWYEAR! Have an amazing 2012 and let's hope its full of Klaineness! XXX**

**Reviews replies:**

**Ilovetwilight13- Hope you liked the chapter, I loved writing these things when Blaine admits how he's feeling about Kurt, thanks for reviewing! X**

**Amygillies- Hey, Hope you liked this chapter, I think you will. Yep they kissed, it will no longer device you crazy, I'll update when I can! X Thanks for reading and reviewing! X**

**Jocy333- I'm giving away nothing ;-), Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Badumtiss- Heyya, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not giving anything away so you'll have to wait, sorry ;-) X**

**Cutiekins1- Thanks, I hope you like this one…bit I'm pretty sure you will. It is Klaine after all. X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Hey and thanks. I added that the end in the last chapter but I like having it in there so I did it in this chapter soon. Hope you like the update X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey, hope you liked the new chapter! Klaineness yay! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hey, I'm glad you do, hope you liked the update! X**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Hey, thanks for the review. I loved writing the last chapter and this chapter too as you probably guessed; I mean who couldn't love Klaine? Anwhooo, I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Hey. Awww I'm glad you liked it that much, hope you like this chapter as well but I think you well, I mean…it's Klaine, I love you too (;**


	8. Decisions

Kurt pulled away looking slightly shocked with himself, his blue innocent eyes wide, "So…" he said biting his lip and then wincing. Blaine let out an angry breath and lifted his hand to Kurt's face gently, stroking his thumb back and forth across his bruised lip.

"Who was it?" he asked quietly, "Who did this to you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know their names," he said placing his hand over Blaine's that was still caressing his face.

"Point them out and I'll beat the crap out of them," Blaine said, _how dare they hurt Kurt!_

"Blaine violence won't help," Kurt said firmly leaning heavily into Blaine's gently hand.

Blaine sighed, "I thought I'd put an end to this," he said pressing his forehead against Kurt's. _It was official, he had a crush on Kurt, there was no point trying to hide it anymore._

"Too what?" Kurt asked leaning against Blaine and joining their hands together.

"The bullying," Blaine sighed closing his eyes.

"Blaine you can't stop it all," Kurt said, "But I'm sure you've helped."

Blaine opened his eyes and pulled his head away from Kurt's shaking his head, "It's not good enough," he said squeezing his and Kurt's joined hands.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence just looking at each other.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered giving Kurt a smile.

Kurt's heart stuttered, God that smile, "What are we?" he questioned biting his lip.

Blaine laughed his eyes glistening, "Well…human, guys, students….." he listed with a smirk.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "No…I mean our….our relationship."

Blaine paused, watching as Kurt looked at him hopefully. _This would be good for the plan…argh screw the plan look at him! He's perfect; do you want to be with him? Hell yeah. He actually cares about you; he likes you the way you are! That's the only reason that you turned into this horrible ass hole, and now you don't need to be him anymore. You can be yourself again! _"I don't know," Blaine said "I've never actually…had a proper boyfriend before."

"Do you want one?" Kurt asked blushing a bright red.

Blaine smiled at him, "Are you offering? "

Kurt blushed even more, "…that depends on your answer," he said avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine sighed and cupped Kurt's face, "Kurt look at me," he said. Kurt hesitated and then obeyed with a sigh, "Didn't you just hear all those things I think about you?" Blaine asked sweetly.

Kurt blushed and nodded slightly, "Yeah," he said.

"Then what do you think my answer is?" Blaine asked softly pressing his and Kurt's foreheads together again.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't like to get my hopes up," he said sadly, "it just makes it worse when it all crumbles."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, "Kurt, I will never disappoint you, or hurt you, I promise," he said, "I'm just going to drop it all, the whole act. I'm going to be myself…and be with you."

Kurt's grin was too big for his face to contain it, "Too everyone?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "Too everyone, no more showing off, no more having sex with random strangers, no more acting like I own everything because I don't own everything. And I don't need to have everything anymore because all I need now is you."

"I…I don't know what to say," Kurt said shaking his head, "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life."

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck smashing their lips together, Kurt winced and pulled back his hand flying to his lip, "Ouch," he muttered.

"Oh God Kurt, I'm so sorry, I forgot," Blaine panicked, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine don't worry. We'll just have to go a bit easy on the making out for a while."

Blaine frowned, "I'm going to kill whoever did that," he grumbled.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's forehead, "and…ummm…look Blaine…."

"What?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Can you try and ditch the smoking?" Kurt asked, "It's gross."

"Anything for you," Blaine said, "I know it won't be easy but I'll try."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you," he said pulling Blaine into a hug.

Blaine sighed in contentment, "I going always replace the smoking with this," he said burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathing in his scent, "I love how you smell."

Kurt chuckled but it turned to a moan when Blaine place a hot wet kiss on his neck, Blaine paused, "You like that?" he asked.

Kurt nodded pulling Blaine closer; Blaine grinned and kissed up and down Kurt neck before biting down hard, Kurt gasped and gripped Blaine's shoulders tightly, "Blaine," he breathed closing his eyes.

Blaine's breathing sped up when his name left Kurt's lips, something so simple shouldn't be so hot, he ran his hand down Kurt's side while he sucked hard on Kurt's neck trying to produce the biggest hickey he could. Kurt whimpered and tilted his head back, "God, Blaine…Blaine stop, please God."

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Blaine asked stopping and pulling back to so he look into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine…but it's sort of disgusting fooling around behind a dumpster," Kurt explained.

Blaine smiled, he wasn't used to caring where, "You're right, sorry," he said.

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be…urgh," he said, "Our first kiss was behind a load of rubbish."

Blaine frowned, "I thought it was romantic until you said that," he sighed, "I'm definitely not the best at romance."

Kurt smiled, "It's fine, don't worry about it," he said, "I know my fare share, probably enough for both of us."

Blaine laughed, "And I know more than enough about the physical side," he winked, "We make a good team…hey are you okay?" he asked as Kurt's expression turned panicked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," he said shaking his head as though trying to clear it.

"So how long do you think your lips' gonna take to heal?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know…a few days," Kurt shrugged running his finger over his lip.

Blaine sighed, "Oh well, well make up for it after," he winked at Kurt.

Kurt's expression turned worried again, "Yeah," he said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I told you, I'm fine," Kurt smiled he glanced at his watch, "Five minutes until class," he said.

Blaine smiled and held his hand out, "Come on," he said, "I'm going to go and show off my amazing boyfriend and let my social status burn to the floor."

Kurt frowned, "Blaine don't make me feel guilty," he said ignoring Blaine's hand.

"I'm not Kurt, I'm just stating the fact," Blaine sighed holding his hand out again.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine," he said shaking his head, "If you don't want to be with me and stay popular then just say now, you can go back to shagging everything that moves and I'll try and move on."

Blaine frowned, "Hey Kurt, no. I want to be with you," he said, "I don't care if I'm popular or if I'm not, as long as I have you."

Kurt paused, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "Certain, now come on baby…I am aloud to call you that now right?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes you can call me pet names, I think its adorable honey," he winked.

Blaine laughed too grabbing Kurt's hand tightly, "Come on then beautiful," he said…

* * *

><p>"Can I come back to yours for a bit?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt to his car at the end of the day.<p>

Kurt paused, "Umm…I….I don't know," he said chucking his bag in the back seat of his car.

"Don't you want me too?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Yeah of course I do," Kurt said, "But my Dad will be there."

Blaine shrugged, "And?" he asked not seeing the problem.

"I don't think he will…well….he won't like the idea of me having a boyfriend," Kurt said biting his lip and then wincing.

Blaine frowned again, "Why not?" he asked, "I've changed Kurt I'm not…"

"Oh no, no honey it's not you," Kurt reassured him, "He's just over protective."

Blaine stopped, "Oh," he said, "I'll make a good impression don't worry, I can be very charming," he added with a wink.

Kurt laughed, "I know you can," he said, "believe me I know."

"Plllllleeeease can I come?" Blaine begged, "I'll miss you if I don't."

Kurt smiled, "We can't be with each other the entire time baby," he said grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

Blaine pouted his lip, "But we can try," he said battering his long lashes.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine," he sighed, "Fine you can come over!"

Blaine grinned, "Thanks gorgeous," he grinned, "How's your lip?"

Kurt shrugged, "Fine I guess. Why?" he asked.

Blaine grin grew wider, "You'll see," he said with a wink.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why am I scared?" he asked with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed, "I don't know honey," he said, "now come on let's go."

Kurt sighed, "So do I have to pick you up in the morning?" he asked as they climbed in.

Blaine bit his lip, "Well…I was kind of hoping it could become a routine," he admitted, "But you don't have to."

Kurt clicked his seatbelt into place, "Because I have an awesome car?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "A bit," he admitted, "But then we can spend more time together."

Kurt laughed, "And have more time to make out before school?" he asked.

Blaine grinned, "Well if you insist," he said with a grin, "I'm not complaining."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek, "I…"_love you_ he stopped, "Never mind…"

"What?" Blaine asked, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," Kurt said starting the engine, "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "Come one."

"No Blaine forget it," Kurt said shaking his head as he took his hand back and drove out of the car park.

Blaine slouched in his seat with a glum look on his face, starting out the window, "Blaine what are you sulking about?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sulking," Blaine replied, "I'm just upset that you don't trust me with…whatever you're not telling me."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, "I will, I will tell you I promise…when….when you're ready."

Blaine looked over, "I am," he said, "I'm ready for everything with you Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "Not yet honey," he said, "Not yet."

**...**

"Dad?" Kurt called, "Dad are you there?"

"Yeah, kid. How was school?" his Dad replied walking out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee, "Oh…who's this?" he asked after he saw Blaine standing there.

"Dad, this…this is my boyfriend Blaine," Kurt said, "Blaine this is my Dad."

"Mr Hummel," Blaine nodded at Burt holding his hand out to shake.

Burt ignored it and looked Blaine up and down judgementally, "You were here before," he said, "You were sleeping in my sons' bed," he added when Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, Dad we were just friends then, we fell asleep watching a movie that's all," Kurt explained, "We only got together today."  
>Burt frowned, "so sleep in the same bed when your just friends, what are you going to do now your…'together' as you put it?" he asked.<p>

"No Dad, don't…," Kurt sighed, "Blaine's a good guy, and you don't need to go all protective on me."

Burt bit his lip, "Fine," he said before he turned to Blaine, "If you hurt my son I will…."

"Mr Hummel, sorry to interrupt but I promise to never to hurt your son, I care about him too much to ever cause him pain. I promise you…" Blaine said, he looked at and smiled, "and I promise him."

Kurt smiled back, "Come on let's go upstairs. We can work on that project for a bit," he said taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

Blaine sighed, "Okay beautiful," he said as Kurt started to pull him up the stairs.

"Kurt I'll be in the garage, just don't do anything….anything stupid okay?" Burt asked seeming to accept Blaine.

"Okay Dad, see you later," Kurt said with a smile, he squeezed Blaine's hand as he continued to pull him up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Heyya, Hope you liked the chapter, I'm just read your reviews and I have a huge smile on my face, thank you all so much for reading! X my love to you all!**

**Just a warning**** that I might not update as often now due to the fact that I'm going back to school from the Christmas/New year holiday. But I'll update when I can though, I hope you enjoy the chapter X**

**Review Replies:**

**SolatienRealms- Heyya, thank you so much. I'm really glad you're enjoying it! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Heyya, Awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it; I hope you enjoyed the new chapter X**

**Cutiekins1- Definitely 100% true, Hope you love this chapter too! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Ha-ha yep and there'll be more in the next chapter! X**

**Juice1407- Hey, thank you so much. I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one too X**

**Ilovetwilight13- Really? Thank you so much! Big smile now! I wanna be a novelist when I'm older so badly and you have no idea how happy I am now you've said that! I hope you like the chapter! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- I'm glad you like it; I'm fine with you reading it over and over again but try to read this one too! ;-)**

**Badumtiss- I know, it's adorable! I hope you liked the new chapter! X**

**StormsInNeverland- Hey thanks a lot and I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the new chapter! Over and out ;-)**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Hey, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, I love the last chapter too, hope you like this one! X**

**.Ray- Hey, yay for Klaine! Kurt isn't too badly though, I hope you like the new chapter X**

**Jocy333- Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter! XXX**

**StichedupBertie- Hey, thanks for reviewing! I glad you like it, thank you so much I've got a big grin on my face now! Hope you enjoy the new chapter X**

**Thexkat- Heyya, Yeah I love that movie! This one's longer than the ones before anyway even though I only just read your review, just lucky I guess. Hope you liked the new chapter X**


	9. Everything

Blaine sighed, "Kurt when you said 'Work on that project,' I didn't think you literally meant work on it!" he said peeking to look at Kurt from behind Kurt's laptop.

"Sorry," Kurt said kicking his legs in the air whilst lying on his stomach as he worked on a huge banner he was making beside Blaine with 'Shakespeare' written across it.

Blaine bit his lip and placed the laptop on the floor beside the bed and shifted closer to Kurt, he reached forward and gently rubbed in-between Kurt's shoulder blades, Kurt gasped dropping the pen that was in his hand, "Oh."

Blaine grinned sitting up and started working on untightening Kurt's muscles, "Wow your tense," he commented.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, "I didn't know you could do massages."

Blaine laughed, "This isn't a massage," he said, he swung his leg over Kurt so that his knees were either side of Kurt's hips, "This is," he grinned putting his hands down on lower part of Kurt's back and sliding them up to his shoulders, moving in a circular motion before he dragged them back down again.

Kurt gasped, "Shit," he moaned letting his head fall sideways into the pillow and his eyes close.

Blaine laughed again and leant forward placing a kiss on Kurt's shoulder through his t-shirt as he continued to massage his back, Kurt sighed as a smile broke out over his face. Blaine got to a particularly knotted muscle and he started rubbing against it.

"Blaine, ohhhh, ohhh God! Blaine ahhh right there, oooh!" Kurt moaned his hands fisting at his sides.

Blaine gulped and bit his lip as his stomach clenched and his dick twitched, God could there be a hotter sound? Well he really want to find out, he took his hands from Kurt's back and leaned forward, he pulled Kurt's shirt down and exposing bit of his shoulder and kissed his gently before sucking on it hard.

"Ah!" Kurt exclaimed, "Blaine what…are…oh God."

Blaine grinned and got off Kurt, Kurt rolled over onto his front and sat up, "Blaine…," he said biting down on his lip.

"Yeah babe?" Blaine asked tiling his head to the side.

"How many guys have you actually…you know been with?" Kurt asked hesitantly, did he really want to know if it was as bad as people say?

"None," Blaine said simply.

Kurt's head snapped up "What?" he asked his frowning.

"This Blaine, the real Blaine hasn't been with anyone," Blaine explained taking Kurt's hand, "The fake Blaine…I don't know exactly but that doesn't matter. That guy wasn't me and all of that stuff he did; it didn't mean anything to me. When I do it with you, it will completely different Kurt, completely new because I care about you, I care about you so much."

Kurt smiled, "Did the other Blaine lose count?" he asked squeezing Blaine's hand back.

Blaine bit his lip, "I think I blocked it out," he answered quietly.

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were pressed together, "Promise me something?" he asked.

"What?" Blaine whispered staring deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Tell me everything," Kurt said, "Trust me with everything."

Blaine smiled, "I promise," he said, "…everything?"

"Everything," Kurt said firmly with a slight nod against Blaine's forehead.

"Well in that case, I really want to kiss you right now," Blaine smiled licking his lips subconsciously.

"Then why don't you?" Kurt asked with a laugh and a roll of his eyes. Blaine's smile turned to a grin and he kissed Kurt gently to match the sweet atmosphere of the room.

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine closer, the words forming on his lips but he pushed them down, it was way too soon to tell Blaine that he was in love with him, and he hadn't promise Blaine that he would tell him everything. So he wasn't breaking any promises to Blaine.

Blaine wasn't used to these sorts of kisses, the sweet, loving and gentle type. He was used to hot heavy making-out with groping and touching. But he could definitely get used to it, it made him feel so safe and…and wanted and that was a totally knew thing for Blaine. Blaine was never wanted like this and that's what turned him back into the guy he was before. Back into him. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. Even so…Blaine was used to fooling around with a guy pretty much every day, and he did a lot more then sweet kisses in a bedroom. His mind kept wondering back to before when Kurt started moaning when he massaged his back. God he made the most heavenly noises, and Blaine wanted to hear them again so badly.

He moaned and locked his hands in Kurt's hair trying to press his tongue through Kurt's lips but Kurt resisted pulling away, "My Dad could be back any minute," he warned when Blaine frowned at him.

He sighed, "Then we'll have to keep an ear out then won't we?" he asked wrapping his arms around Kurt and slamming their mouths together.

"Oh," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips his hands automatically flying up to Blaine's curls and locking themselves.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed his voice muffled against Kurt's lips, he shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt gasped, his hands in Blaine's hair tightening. Kurt hesitantly traced Blaine's bottom lip with his own tongue and Blaine opened his mouth eagerly but Kurt paused.

He pulled away with a sigh, "Blaine, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm really rubbish at this."

"What? No Kurt your fine!" Blaine explained, "Don't stop!"

Kurt looked at him, "No, no it's just embarrassing," he said shaking his head.

"What is?" Blaine frowned.

"How inexperienced I am at this stuff," Kurt blushed avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I don't care about that, and how is that going to change if you never try it?" Blaine sighed, "It's not hard, just follow your instincts."

Kurt sighed, "I don't know…" he hesitated biting his lip.

"Come on Kurt, please?" Blaine asked, "Just try."

Kurt sighed; "Okay, okay but…I'm sorry if I'm crap okay?" he gave in.

Blaine smiled at him, "You won't be."

He kissed Kurt gently whilst he let his hand slide up Kurt's back and stopped at his shoulders, he pushed Kurt backwards so he fell against the cushions on the bed behind him. He hovered over Kurt, smiling at him before re-connecting their lips with a bit more passion then before, he propped himself up with one arm, letting the other hand trail lightly down Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt moaned when Blaine stopped at his abdomen and reached back up again.

That moan made Blaine's stomach clench and he kissed Kurt heatedly, Kurt panicked in response but Blaine pulled away, "Kurt its fine, not a big deal," he said quietly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Just relax."

Kurt nodded weakly as Blaine shifted so he was beside Kurt lying on his side, "Okay," he said.

Blaine turned Kurt so he was also on his side, their chests pressed together firmly and kissed Kurt again, this time going straight in with the heat. Blaine didn't know why Kurt was freaking out so much; they were just making-out, no big deal. Luckily Kurt seemed to relax a bit and kiss Blaine's back, even daring to explore Blaine's mouth with his tongue, getting even more confident when Blaine moaned loudly at the action. What the hell was Kurt talking about? He was amazing at this!

Blaine ran down Kurt's back and then squeezed his ass, Kurt pulled away and laughed, "What are you doing Mr Anderson?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip…Mr Anderson…he liked that, he liked that a lot, "Why Mr Hummel, I was just making out with my very sexy boyfriend," Blaine winked

"Really?" Kurt blushed, "Sounds fun."

"It's amazing," Blaine said seriously, "and why we've stopped I have no idea."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine shoved their mouths together again and moaned, he sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt gasped and let out a breath, he eyes closing as he gripped Blaine's waist. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's leg and then up his thigh, Kurt gasped and push Blaine away, "Don't," he panicked shaking his head.

"Kurt relax, its fine," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "Stop freaking out."

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Kurt said pulling himself away from Blaine.

"Okay, okay I won't touch you," Blaine sighed, "Come here," he winked.

Kurt shook his head, "Just stop for a bit," he said, "Please Blaine."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt come on," he said, "Come here."

"No," Kurt said, "Blaine just stop."

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him close again and started kissing his neck, "Don't be a spoil sport," he said between kisses.

Kurt started to panic, "No, No Blaine stop, please!" he cried struggling against Blaine's grasp, "Blaine you don't understand, please!"

"Shhh, honey," Blaine sighed, "Just like before okay? Relax."

"No, No, no get off me! Get off!" Kurt cried pushing at Blaine furiously.

Blaine pulled away; Kurt hid his head in his pillow rolling away from Blaine, "Kurt?" Blaine asked, "Hey are you okay….are you crying?"

Kurt sobbed holding his head over his hands, "I'm sorry," he said, "Blaine I'm so sorry."

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked, "You really…Kurt I didn't know! I didn't…I thought it was just like before, I thought you would be were fine after a while, you know like with the kissing, I didn't mean too, Oh my God Kurt. I'm so, so sorry!" Blaine panicked, "Oh Kurt, please, I'm so sorry," he said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt cringed away from him, "Don't touch me," he said shaking his head.

Blaine bit his lip, tears started to fall down his cheeks. He had no idea that Kurt was this fragile, he thought that he would just have to relax and not think about it just like when they were kissing, he had been fine when Blaine had kissed his neck at school…maybe it was just when he put his hand on Kurt's thigh? "Kurt, I'm so sorry, please, please, please don't hate me."

Kurt lifted his head, he was shaking slightly "Blaine…I…I'm going to tell you something…really, really hard for me to talk about."

Blaine nodded, "Okay," he said, "Kurt look I'm so sorry, if I knew, I wouldn't have forced you into that….oh God I'm such a horrible boyfriend, Kurt…" he stopped braking down into more tears.

"Blaine I know…You're not horrible, just let me…let me," he stopped too and took a deep breath, "I lied," he said, "You're not my first boyfriend."

Blaine wiped his eyes, "What?" he asked with a frown.

"In my old school…I…I had a boyfriend called Dave Karofsky," Kurt explained grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it, "He seemed nice, and he was new at coming out just like me and…and it was fine. But when our relationship turned more…physical, I freaked out a bit and told him I wasn't ready but he…he got angry and forced himself on me," Kurt said cringing, "Not the whole way but…it just sort of…," he struggled for words, "it…it was so scary that's why I'm so…weird when it comes to anything like that," Kurt said his voice braking with tears, "and, I broke up with him after, but he got really mad and got a load of his mates to beat me up, told everyone that he was straight and started a rumour that I forced myself on him and…and then…" Kurt sobbed, "and then he…he and he's friends beat me up again behind a shop and he…he had a knife and he cut my neck and left me."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry don't hate me, please don't hate me!"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't hate you hon," he said, "I'm just sorry I'm so messed up. If you...if you want to break up with me then, then I understand."

"What? No, no I'm not going to break up with you!" Blaine said, "Of course not Kurt, but you should have told me before if you were scared."

"It's…it's not all the time, I just, it just…makes me sort of have a flash back," Kurt said, "I…I've never told anyone, only my Dad knows."

Blaine nodded, "I'm glad you told me," he said wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug, "Now I know and we can go really, really, really slowly."

Kurt sighed, "Thank you," he said burying his head in Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you so much for understanding."

"It's okay, Kurt you have a Dad who loves and cares for you, and now you have me," Blaine said softly, "You don't need to worry."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed softly, he pulled away and kissed his cheek gently, "I really don't deserve you."

Blaine grinned and winked, "Oh I think you do," he said.

Kurt laughed and sighed, "I…," _love you_, "Don't know what to do now."

Blaine shrugged, "Disney move?" he asked.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Disney movie," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So that's Kurt's back story, hope you like the chapter. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit more cheerily…but I don't know yet. Thanks for reading X**

**Review replies:**

**Ilovetwilight13- Hey, thanks a lot! X Hope you liked the chapter even though it was a bit sadder than the others. Thanks for the review X**

**Badumtiss- Glad you are, thanks for reading and reviewing X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Thank you! :D I hope you liked the new chapter X**

**StormsInNeverland- No you shouldn't be insulted! This probably didn't make you smile as much :( Hope you still liked it though, thanks for reading X**

**Cutiekins1z- Glad you did, thanks for reviewing X**

**Janice93- I'm glad you do (:**

**Jocy333- Aw really? I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reading X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Thank you so much, hope you liked this chapter too even if it is a bit sadder X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey sweetie, thank you so much! I love this fiction too, it's probably my favourite as well, glad you liked it! Lots of love X**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Thank you! I'm glad you like it, Kurt and Blaine are soooo cute :D Hope you liked this chapter even if it is a bit sad :( XXX**

**HinaLuvLuvChan- Hey, Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far, I promise they'll be protective Blaine in the next chapter just for you X**

**Amygillies- I know, wish I come spend my whole life watching Glee and writing these fanfic's :(, Oh well, I'll still try to update when I can. This holiday went way too quickly. Hope you liked the chapter X**

**.Ray- yep, it's really cute. Hope you like the update X**

**Peruser-Yep, true soul mate love, Hmmm….find out about the jocks in the next chapter ;-), Hope you the update X**


	10. I love you

**Quick thing…I GOT 100 REVIEWS! :D Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine slid into Kurt's car with a wink, "Good Morning gorgeous," he said grabbing Kurt's hand and bringing it to his lips kissing it gently.<p>

Kurt laughed, a blush spreading out over his cheeks, "Morning," he said starting the engine when Blaine let go of his hand.

"I missed you last night," Blaine announced with a frown; he lent against Kurt's shoulder and breathed in Kurt's scent with a content sigh.

Kurt blushed deeper, "I missed you too," he said, pushing Blaine off his shoulder so he could drive.

"I love your hair like that," Blaine grinned reaching up to touch it but Kurt's head snapped up at him with a stern glance.

"No touching," he warned, "Unless you want your hand chopped off."

Blaine chuckled, "Okay then," grinned, "Sorry Baby."

Kurt rolled his eyes, frowning as he realised Blaine was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Ummm….yeah, yeah I'm fine," Blaine said although he didn't sound very convincing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked taking one hand of the wheel to squeeze Blaine's shoulder before putting it back.

Blaine let out a long breath, "I just haven't smoked this morning," he explained entwining and untwining his hands in his lap.

"Oh," Kurt said not really know what else to say, he bit his lip, "I feel really bad now."

"Don't, I've wanted to quit for ages…now I have a good enough reason," Blaine said forcing a smile.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm going to help you through this," he said firmly, "You can do It."

"I…I don't know," Blaine said closing his eyes, "I'll try but…." he sighed and look out the window.

Kurt sighed, he pulled over to the side of the road and unclipped his seat belt, "You can," he said firmly.

"Kurt what are you doing? School remember?" Blaine asked him as Kurt reached over and unclipped his own seat belt as well.

"Were early anyway," Kurt sighed, "And you need to be distracted from this."

"Kurt I'm fin…Oh!" he exclaimed as Kurt started sucking on Blaine's neck, "Ahh…K…Kurt…oh."

Kurt grinned against Blaine's neck, "Blaine," he breathed, "If ever you're struggling with this I want you to tell me okay?"

Blaine whimpered as Kurt bit down hard on his neck, he managed to nod in agreement, "Kurt…stop."

Kurt pulled away with a frown, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to go slowly honey," Blaine reminded him stroking Kurt's cheek fondly.

"Well…yeah, but I felt really guilty because I'm the one making you do this and I wanted to distract you and I thought that…" Kurt explained blushing furiously.

"Hey Kurt, don't feel guilty," Blaine said, "Please don't feel guilty because that's going to make me feel guilty."

Kurt laughed and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck with a long sigh, "What are we like?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled, "and as much as that was the best distraction I've ever experienced, don't feel like you have to do anything like that because you don't, I'd be quiet happy with just kissing your cheek for the rest of our lives if that's what you're comfortable with, you don't have to do anything."

Kurt sighed, "I really, really don't deserve you," he lifting his head and kissing Blaine lightly.

"…and also, I don't want to get to school with a raging hard on, it could get rather embarrassing," Blaine winked at Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulling him to his chest.

Kurt laughed and linked his hands with Blaine, God he was so in love with Blaine, "Come on, where going to be late if we don't move."

Blaine sighed and let Kurt go reluctantly, before clicking his seat belt on and signalling forward, "And of to the torture chamber we go," he announced.

Kurt laughed again, "Oh baby it's not so bad," he said, "You're in all my classes today."

"Yeah very true," Blaine nodded, "I suppose it could be a lot worse."

"Very," Kurt agreed, "You know, no one really knows about us yet."

"What do you mean? We walked around school holding hands all day yesterday," Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine you hold everyone's hand, and make out with everyone, and fool around with everyone," Kurt said in a list saying each with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, okay I get it," Blaine sighed, "How are we going to do this then?"

"Well, I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "I'm just pointing it out."

Blaine sighed, "Well we'll have to do something soon," he said, "I can't wait to let everyone that you're my boyfriend."

Kurt blushed, "Really?" he doubted, "You're officially going to be a loser then."

Blaine paused, "Will you think I'm a loser?" he asked gently.

"No of course not," Kurt frowned, what a ridiculous question.

"Then it doesn't matter, I only care what you think," Blaine whispered putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt grinned pulling into the car park, screw it he was going to tell him, he park in a spot and turned off the engine , "Blaine, I…I'm in love with you," he said biting down on his lip hard.

Blaine froze and then let out a sigh, "Honey, I…I care about you so much but…I don't think…we've been together such a short time, I just don't feel like I'm quite there yet," Blaine said, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "It's fine," he said ignoring the tears that sprung to his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"Kurt I really, really do care for you," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "You know that right?"

Kurt nodded, "I know," he said, "Come on, were gonna end up being late now."

Blaine sighed as Kurt gave with a smile and got out of the car, he followed and walked around to meet him at the front, "Kurt, I…," he took a deep breath, "I…"

"Blaine its fine, I know it's really early in our relationship," Kurt said, "and yeah I'm a bit upset but I understand, its fine I promise."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, "I'll be there," he promised, "One day I'll say it back. You know I'm not used to this sort of relationship, just be patient okay?"

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and leant against the wall waiting for Blaine to come back from dumping his stuff in his locker, he knew it was too soon to tell Blaine he loved him. Argh, at least Blaine had been so nice about it. God he was so lucky, he'd told Blaine everything now. There were no secrets between them and…<p>

"Oi," said a deep gruff voice that made Kurt's spine tingle.

Kurt turned and saw the same three jocks walk up to him that had beaten him up before, all wearing identical jock jackets and dark wash jeans, "What do you want?" Kurt sighed not letting the fact that he was terrified show.

One of the jocks was tall and buff; he was the type of guy that you would see having six girls hanging of his arms at one time. He had short blond spikey hair and a pair of ocean-blue eyes. He was damn right huge and appeared to be the leader of the other two, walking between and ever so slightly in front of them.

The one on the left was the smallest of the three, he also had blond hair but instead of being spiked up it was styled with a huge sweeping fringe over his eyes, which were a light grey/brown, and he looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face.

The last of the three, on the right was the only one with brown hair that was spiked forward into a sort of rhino horn on top of his head, he was medium built but that didn't make in any less able to kick the crap out of Kurt, he was glaring and Kurt shivered at the look.

"Hey what's going on here?" Blaine asked walking around the corner.

"Blaine mate, help us beat this loser up," the leader scoffed walking forwards and slamming Kurt back against the wall.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and for a split second Kurt thought that Blaine might have changed his mind about losing his popularity and beat him up but he just put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Honey you okay?" he asked.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, "Yeah," he breathed as Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Blaine mate, what the hell are you doing?" the guy asked looking bewildered at Blaine's actions.

"He isn't a loser at all Ben," Blaine growled standing in front of Kurt protectively.

"Of course he is!" Ben exclaimed, "He's in the loser club."

Blaine let out an angry huff, "Glee club," he corrected him.

"Same difference mate," Ben said, "Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," Blaine said crossing his arms across his chest firmly.

"Wha…are you serious?" the one on the right asked.

"Yes Mark, Kurt and I are dating," Blaine said proudly walking backwards and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist tightly.

"Dude why?" the remaining jock asked watching as Kurt blushed slightly, "Do you realise what this is going to do to you?"

"What my popularity? Oh yeah I'm fully aware," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Dude...why?" the jock asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because he's amazing," Blaine said simply, "and I don't care what it does to my social status. I want to be with him, so I am."

All the jocks looked at him like he was mad, "Then we just as well beat the hell out of you too, your worse than him," he said gesturing to Kurt who winced "for throwing everything you have away for a freakin' girl."

Blaine frowned in confusion, "Kurt's not a girl," he said shaking his head.

"No but he bloody looks like one," Ben muttered glaring at Kurt.

Blaine huffed defensively, "That's a load of crap," He growled, "He's more of a man then all of you."

"Right that's it, get them both," the left said cracking his knuckles.

Kurt cringed into Blaine's side and Blaine's anger rose even more, "Do what you want Brendon, it doesn't matter. It's not going to change anything."

Brendon walked forward and shoved Blaine hard against the wall, "You're a idiot," he hissed.

Blaine unwound his arm from Kurt and shoved Brendon back harder, "It's an idiot on a idiot," he growled, "I think that just proves you're the retard not me!"

Brendon let out an angry huff of breath and threw himself at Blaine, pushing him against the wall while the other two jocks cheered him on, "Blaine!" Kurt panicked his hand flying to his mouth.

The other two jocks seemed to realise that Kurt was there again and grinned at each other walking towards him menacingly.

Brendon punched Blaine hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, Blaine gasped and looked over Brendon's shoulder to see the other two jocks advancing on Kurt, "NO!" he called struggling against Brendon's hold on his shoulders, "Don't' hurt him, me! Hurt me, leave him alone!" he cried wiggling furiously, "Please just leave him!"

"Hey Kurt!" Mr Shue called, "I've been looking for you! Emergency Glee practise," Brendon stepped away from just in time before Mr Shue saw him "….what's going on here?"

The three jocks looked at each other, "Nothing sir, we were just leaving," Ben grumbled turning and walking away, the other two following him like lost sheep.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Mr Shue, I'll be there in a second."

Mr Shue looked at Blaine, "That's fine," he said absentmindedly, "Is he bothering you too?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, "Oh no, no" he said shaking his head as he realised that he was talking about Blaine.

"…If you're sure," Mr Shue said hesitantly, "I'll see you in a minute," he asked walking away.

Blaine walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, "Oh thank God, I've never been more scared in my whole life," he gasped, he pulled back to look at Kurt, "They were going to hurt you Kurt, and I couldn't stop it! I tried Kurt, you know I did, you saw. I tried Kurt, I promise I did…"

"Hey, hey Blaine I know you did," Kurt said cupping Blaine's face, "Shhh, I know you did," he pulled Blaine close against burring his head in Blaine's shoulder and sighing loudly. "Thank you so much for defending me."

Blaine laughed, "Of course I was going to defended you," Blaine said rolling his eyes even though Kurt couldn't see whilst he was snuggled into Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt laughed suddenly, "You know you're shorter than I thought you were," Kurt noticed laughing again.

"Oh…" Blaine said awkwardly biting his lip, "Is that a bad thing?"

Kurt chuckled into Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine I don't care about your height," he sighed.

"Good," Blaine said, "What I lack for in height I make up for in charm," he added with a chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "God I love you so much," he sighed, Blaine stiffened at the words and Kurt moaned, "Damn it Blaine I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry. I…" he apologised but Blaine interrupted him.

He pulled Kurt back of his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you too," he breathed.

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine don't say that if you don't mean it just because…" he sighed.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands to silence him, "I mean it Kurt. I'm in love with you. I didn't realise it before, I had no idea what it felt like. But when those stupid jerks where bad mouthing you, and then tried to hurt you I…" he paused, "I was so terrified. Kurt this must be love because I can't imagine that feelings can be stronger than this, I can't plan my future without you being a part of it Kurt. I love you."

Kurt gulped and a huge grin spread out over his face at the truth and honest emotion in Blaine's eyes, a tear trickled down Kurt's cheek and Blaine frowned, "Honey why are you crying?" he asked.

Kurt laughed brokenly, "I'm so happy," he explained, he jumped on Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck and their lips collided together desperately. His arms slid down to Blaine's waist and he pushed him backwards, pressing Blaine against the wall with a needy moan as he shoved his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine growled darkly swinging Kurt around so he was pressed against the wall instead.

Eventuality they had to break for air, "God Kurt you are so hot," Blaine moaned running his hands up and down Kurt's sides, "I don't understand how it's possible for someone to be this attractive."

Kurt giggled, "Stop making me blush and kiss me," he breathed pulling Blaine up against him against and kissing him forcefully. Blaine's hands roamed all over Kurt's chest but never when past his waist not wanting to scare Kurt again.

Blaine gasped when Kurt started sucking on his tongue seductively and slid his hands to Blaine's lower back as he did so, he pulled away breathing heavily making Blaine whimper in disappointment, "I have to go," he said, "They'll be wondering where I am."

"No," Blaine said firmly, "Your mine," he kissed Kurt again sweetly.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine," he sighed kissing Blaine back a bit before pulling away.

Blaine frowned and sighed, "I love you," he said pressing his foreheads to Kurt's gently.

"I love you too," Kurt grinned at the words; he kissed Blaine once and let his hands that were still on Blaine's lower back slide down and squeezing Blaine's ass.

Blaine groaned, "It's not far, how come they get you?" he huffed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

"I love you," Blaine said again with an airy laugh.

"I love you too," Kurt laughed.

"God I love hearing that," Blaine sighed locking his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Me too," Kurt whispered resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine bit his lip realising that, that left Kurt's neck in easy excess, "I love you," he whispered kissing it gently, "I love you," he kissed it again, "I love you," kiss, "I love you," Kiss, "I love you," Kiss.

Kurt laughed until Blaine got a bit carried away and licked Kurt's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and biting on it hard, Kurt felt a familiar pang in his stomach, "Blaine," he warned.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped back pulling Kurt closer and continuing to lavish his neck.

"Blaine stop," Kurt said his voice slightly panicked as he struggled against Blaine's hold.

Blaine pulled away, "Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said cupping Kurt's cheek, "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine," he said, "I…I think it's getting better," he said.

Blaine grinned, "Me too, we could never have done all that making out before, I didn't want to point it out though in case it made it…bad again," he explained stroking Kurt's cheek.

"I really have to go," Kurt said pulling away with an unwilling sigh.

Blaine bit his lip, "Fine," he agreed, "But you'd better make it up to me later."

Kurt laughed, "Oh I plan to," he winked at Blaine seductively.

Blaine sighed and planted one final sweet kiss on Kurt's lips, "I love you Kurt Hummel." He whispered.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too Blaine Anderson," he said, "I'll see you later."

"Hmmm… I'd better," Blaine winked.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello amazing people, who read my fanfiction,**

**So what do you think of the chapter? It's a bit longer than the others but I don't think you'll mind.**

**Klaine love XP**

**Review replies:**

**.Ray- hopefully this made you :D? I loved writing this! Hope you liked it! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- well this is what happens! Do you like it? Hope you do X**

**GleeksStarkids- I'm glad you liked it; I hope you like this chapter too X**

**Badumtiss- yeah poor Kurt :(, I hope you liked the chapter X**

**HinaLuvLuvChan- I think Blaine's pretty much taken over that job ;-), I hope you like the update X**

**Peruser-It seems all the best caring guys are gay unfortunately; you're very right about the last part. Hope you like the new chapter X**

**Juice1407- Hey, thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter! X**

**Janice93- Hey, I wrote the first seven chapters in draft so it was just a case of typing it up and improving it a bit. I'm on holiday from school at the moment at the weather is horrible so I have a lot of free time to write and I'm definitely not complaining, I'm going back to school now though so I'm not going to be able to update as quickly even though I'll try as best I can to do it quickly. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Ha-ha, were you a bit disappointed about that? :/ Glad I made you smile at the end though.**

**Ilovetwilight13- Yes please! Thank you I'm glad you like it! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Thank you! I'm glad you like it X**

**Aridnie-I'm glad you like it, and….nope I'm not saying anything, sorry! ;-)**


	11. Phone Call

**My updates will slow down now as I go back to school, just a warning. Sorry! I'll update when I can though! XXX (:**

Kurt grinned as he collapsed on his bed, Blaine loved him! Blaine actually loved him, and his stupid...problem was getting better. All because of Blaine, he trusted Blaine so much. He knew Blaine would never hurt him, never force him into anything he didn't want to or wasn't ready for. And now those three jocks knew, the rumour would spread and Blaine knew that, he knew that the jocks would tell everyone and that he would no longer be popular. And yet he told those loser jocks himself. Kurt was beside himself with joy, how was it possible for him to feel this way about someone? He was so in love, Blaine was so perfect. And to think that he didn't like him in the begging…but to be fair that wasn't Blaine's real character. Blaine knew everything about him, his stupid pathetic little past and he still wanted to be with him, he still loved him. And that it's self was a miracle.

Kurt phone by his bed rang and he lifted it to his ear,

"Hello?" he asked fiddling with the phone cord round his finger.

"Kurt?" the voice asked, Mercy, Kurt struggled not to sigh in disappointment as he realised it wasn't Blaine.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied sitting up on his bed.

"Is it true?" Mercy asked her voice loud and demanding.

"Is what true Mercedes?" Kurt asked with a sigh hugging a pillow to his chest.

"That you're dating Blaine Anderson?" Mercy asked as though it was obvious what she was talking about.

Kurt sighed again, "Yes it's true," he said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh, well two things," she said, "ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY BOY?" she yelled.

Kurt dropped the phone in alarm, quickly picking it back up, "No I'm not…" Kurt tried to explain but Mercy interrupted him.

"Secondly, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Mercy asked actually sounding a bit hurt.

Kurt sighed, "Mercy you know I love you," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it's only since Tuesday and I wasn't sure how he felt about it."

"About what? Tell me what happened exactly." Mercy said, Kurt hesitated, "Please, I'm desperate for a good gossip."

"Fine," Kurt said settling himself down for a long conversation, "He kissed me."

"Oh Kurt," Mercy sighed "Blaine kisses everyone."

"Not like that," Kurt sighed shaking his head slowly, "It was so small and then he pulled away and he apologised for it!"

Mercy paused, "He said sorry?" she asked, "Why did he say sorry?"

"It…it was like he couldn't help it," Kurt said, "and then…and then I told not to be and…and kissed him back."

"Is that it? Honey that doesn't mean your dating," Mercy said biting his lip.

Kurt laughed, "Oh no were definitely dating…although we haven't been on a proper date yet," he realised.

"How do you know?" Mercy asked not sounding convinced at all.

"He told a loads of jocks who tried to beat me up to leave me alone and that I was his boyfriend," Kurt said, "is that proof enough?"

"He actually said that?" Mercy asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah and he admitted everything to me, a load of stuff that…that I can't really tell you but he trusted me enough to tell me it all, and I've told him too, I've told him so much Mercy," Kurt said shaking his head slightly.

Mercy moaned, "Kurt you can't believe anything he tells you, and telling him this stuff? Not a good idea."

"Mercy please, you don't know him, you don't know him like I do," Kurt said, "I love him; I'm in love with him."

Mercy gasped "Oh God Kurt, whatever you do don't tell him," she panicked.

Kurt laughed, "I already have," he said patting the cushion that was hugged to his chest.

"Oh God, what did he say?" Mercy asked.

"Well…first of all he said he wasn't ready but he really cared for me, and then after he told the jocks about us, he told me he loved me too," Kurt said, "He loves me Mercy and I love him too, I love him so much!"

"Oh Kurt, that boy isn't capable of love, you can't really believe him!" Mercy cried.

"He meant it Mercy; I know he meant," Kurt said, "He makes me happy. I've never trusted anyone like this."

"Kurt stop it, just stop it!" Mercy said, "You can't do this, he's just going to break your heart."

"No," Kurt said firmly, "I know him, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because this is going to end in tears Kurt, I don't want you to get hurt!" Mercy cried her voice stressed.

"Mercy listen to me, I love him and he loves me, we make each other happy. If you can't see that then that's your problem but just stop trying to change my mind about him before it's _not_ going to work!" Kurt huffed, he shook his head, she really didn't understand.

"Kurt, please," Mercy begged, "He doesn't _do _this sort of thing, as he tried to…tried to get you into bed?"

Kurt bit his lip, "No," he said shaking his head, "I told him I wasn't ready and he said we could go as slow as I wanted."

"What have you done?" Mercy asked hesitantly.

Kurt sighed loudly, "Hardly anything, Mercy is this going anywhere?"

"Don't," Mercy said firmly, "Don't have sex with him."

Kurt frowned, "Why not?" he asked.

"Because as soon as you do he's just going to toss you aside," Mercy said, "Keep an eye out for him with other guys to, if you're not putting out he'll be getting it somewhere else."

Kurt paused, "…really?" he asked biting down hard on his lip.

"Kurt I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. This boy will do anything to get what he wants, and he wants you," Mercy said firmly.

Kurt sighed, "But all that stuff he trusted me with? Why would he…" he said.

Mercy broke in, "He's had a lot of practise lying honey," she said sadly.

Kurt shook his head, "No, no it's not true," he said.

"Look I can't stop you, just be careful okay?" Mercy said, "I've got to go before my Dad cuts the phone line."

"Okay," Kurt said, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yep, Love you white boy," Mercy replied hanging up the phone.

Kurt sighed, Blaine wouldn't do that. He wouldn't.

The phone rang again, Kurt raised an eyebrow; he's popular today.

"Hellllllllllllllllllllllo gorgeous," the voice at the other end of the phone called.

Kurt laughed holding the phone away from his ear, "Hey, you know you can't just do that, what if my Dad had picked up the phone?"

Blaine chuckled, "Then it would be very awkward next time I saw him,"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled back the curtain and grinned widely, "Yes!" he cried, "Finally!"<p>

The weather had been promising this for a week, and finally, the first snow fall of winter had arrived. Granted it wasn't that much, meaning school would still be open but Kurt didn't love it because of that…okay that was a lie. But the best reason was the fact that it remained him of his mom. Having snowball fights and building snowmen as a kid. He sighed in contentment at the memory.

He looked out over the landscape, the ground with dusted with a light icing sugar layer of snow, unfortunately not enough to build a snowman, but properly enough for a decent snow ball fight with friends.

The sky was still a dark grey, the air was filled with the promise of later snow, Kurt couldn't see the sun behind the houses but he could see the orange glow as it rose, saying hello to the wonder wonderland morning and making the pure white snow look like it was on fire, giving a warm feel to the icy landscape. The tree nearby was bare of its leaves, it had huge icicles hanging from the branches.

Kurt forced himself to pull away from the view and got ready before skipping down the stairs; his Dad was still asleep as he had a day off from the garage today. He poured himself some orange juice and made himself a slice of toast with low fat spread and threw himself down on the sofa and turned on the TV, hoping that the weather man would promise him more snow when he heard a knock at the door.

He frowned, who was that this early in the morning? He jumped to his feet and walked out into hallway before pulling the door open, next thing he knew he was being pulled out of the house and pressed up against the wall. Kurt squealed in terror until he recognised the pair of amazing warm brown eyes looking back at him with a hint of mischief.

"Blaine are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kurt asked while his breathing clamed.

Blaine just grinned cheekily and pressed his forehead to Kurt, "Surprise," he whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit him playfully, "What are you doing here?" he sighed.

Blaine smiled placing his hands on Kurt's hips, "Too see my perfect boyfriend," he said, "and to ask you what you would be willing to do for me."

Kurt froze, "Blaine I thought we were going to go slow," he panicked.

"Huh? No! No not sexually," Blaine reassured him, "I meant, how would you feel about skipping school for one day?"

Kurt gasped, "Blaine Anderson, you are a bad influence!" he chuckled.

"Plllllllease baby?" Blaine said battering his eyelashes, "Only because I want our first official date to be a day in the snow?"

Kurt blinked, "Really?" he asked.

"Come on, It would be soooo romantic, our first date on the first snow fall of winter?" Blaine begged pouting his lip adorable.

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine it would be amazing and perfect but…we can't skip school!"

"Baby please, please, please!" Blaine cried, "Don't you love me?"

Kurt sighed, "That was low Blaine," he said, "Of course I love you."

"Then please, it's just one day!" he said, "Baby please!"

Kurt's expression turned hard and determined, Blaine started at him with his huge brown eyes full of sadness and Kurt's expression faulted a bit and then he sighed, "Fine! Oh Baby the things I do for you."

"YAY!" Blaine squealed jumping up and down in excitement, "I love you so much!"

Kurt laughed, "I thought you were no good at romance baby," he said stroking Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shrugged, "You just bring it out in me," he breathed before pressing a sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Let me know what you think! XXX (:**

**Review replies:**

**Anon- Hey, thanks for the heads up. X**

**.Ray- I wanted it to be done a bit differently then one of them saying I love you and the other saying it back, thought it would make a good chapter too. Anyway hope you like the new one! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- I'm glad you enjoy it so much, and you always give me the best reviews no matter how short, lots of love X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, I'm so glad! :D Hope you liked the new chapter! XXX Lots of love XXX**

**StormsInNeverland- It's okay, I'm glad you liked it! :D Over and out.**

**Ilovetwilight13- Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too. X**

**FelixTheCatTheFrog- Hey, thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! X**

**HinaLuvLuvChan- Glad you liked it, I hope you like the chapter! X**

**Jocy333- I love Blaine in this fiction (: Hope you like the chapter X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Well I'm glad your pleased about that ;), Hope you like the chapter X**

**Anon- I'm sorry, I really don't think it's that bad and I'm still learning and no one else finds it that bigger problem X**

**Badumtiss- Yeah he did XP Hope you like the chapter X**


	12. Truth

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes, "You're such a sap," he said failing to hide his smile.

"Maybe so, but you love it," Blaine grinned, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away from the wall, "First thing on the agenda, A walk through the park."

"Blaine, how did you get here?" Kurt asked looking around for his truck as they ventured down the icy road.

"Walked," Blaine said his breath coming out in a white puff of smoke, "My truck isn't the best at handling ice…and nether am I so you might have to save me from breaking my ass sometime today."

Kurt laughed, "I'll try my best to resist letting you fall for my entertainment," he said as Blaine swung their hands back and forth between them.

"Thanks my love," Blaine winked, "Balance is definitely not my strong point."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So I guess ice-skating is off the agenda," he said as they rounded the corner.

"Well," Blaine started, feeling nervous. "We can go if you want," Blaine bit his lip worriedly. "But I'll make a huge fool out of myself."

"If that's an attempt to make me not want to go it failed, I'd love to see you make a fool out of yourself," Kurt laughed, he paused when he saw the look on Blaine's face, "Hey I was joking," he said squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed, "You know I haven't kissed you hello yet," he said changing the subject.

Kurt grinned, "So you haven't, I was too busy restarting my heart."

Blaine laughed and suddenly stepped forward pressing Kurt against the nearby hedge, "How's the heart now?" he asked pressing his body up against Kurt's.

Kurt bit his lip, "Racing right now," he breathed gulping as Blaine's warm breath ghosted over his neck.

Blaine hummed appreciatively, pressing their foreheads together.

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt said, "People will see, and Lima isn't the best place for gays too-"

"I don't care," Blaine said, cutting him off. "I'm proud of who I am, and who I love, I'm on a date with my boyfriend and if they don't like it," Blaine paused and brushed his lips against Kurt's slightly, "then they can avert there gaze," he whispered.

Kurt whimpered, "Blaine," be gasped.

"Are you proud too?" Blaine breathed ghosting his lips back and forth across Kurt's.

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him so forcefully that Kurt almost fell into the hedge, Blaine pulled away, "Hello baby," he whispered.

Kurt blinked, "Hi," he stuttered as Blaine stepped away from him with a cheeky wink.

"Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt gulped and when his head was clear enough for rational thinking, he made a grab for Blaine's hand, "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt found his feet and walked forward.

"It's not human the way you can," He paused, thinking of the right word. "Dazzle people like that," Kurt said shaking his head back and forth.

Blaine smiled, "It's only for you now," he grinned.

Kurt sighed, "You've change so much since I first met you," he said, "I wish people would see the real you."

Blaine frowned, "Where'd that come from?" he asked sensing Kurt was stressed.

"Mercy phoned me last night," Kurt said as they walked.

"Oh?" Blaine asked as they arrived outside the entrance to the park.

"She was telling me all this stuff about you," Kurt said, "and I…I don't know what to make of it."

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt she doesn't know me like you do," he said pulling Kurt down on a cold bench at the side of the park.

"I know that's what I told her," Kurt said, "and I love you, and trust you, so you'll know you'll tell me the truth if I ask you something."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him onto his lap, "Always," he said hugging

Kurt to his chest and kissing his cheek softly, "What did she tell you?"

"I…no don't worry," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Hey, tell me. I don't want you to doubt me Kurt," Blaine began stroking Kurt's hair softly.

Kurt sighed, "I don't want it to ruin our date," he said interlocking his and Blaine's fingers.

Kurt, I'm with you. Nothing could ruin this." Blaine's voice was just a whisper "Wow I really am sappy."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek, "She just said that this is all an act, that you're going to get me to have sex with you and chuck me aside and that you were still having sex with loads of other guys."

Blaine bit his lip, _shit_, "Kurt, promise me something," Blaine said his voice nervous and unsure.

"Oh my God, it's true!" Kurt cried tears immediately springing to his eyes as he tried to sit up. He felt like someone had slammed something heavy into his chest.

"No, Kurt shh," Blaine said gripping him tightly, "Just let me say this okay?"

"Is it true?" Kurt asked firmly sitting up, blinking back the tears.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said letting Kurt sit beside him instead of on his lap, "and I'm going to tell you everything, but let me finish before you react okay? Promise me?"

Kurt bit his lip debating before he nodded, "Fine."

Blaine took a deep breath and took Kurt's hands in his, "Kurt, you know what I was like when you first met me, and well, I sort of had a goal to sleep with every gay guy in the school," Blaine admitted wincing when Kurt gave him a look of disgust, "So when I saw you, that was my first reaction, to try and get you to sleep with me."

Kurt gulped trying to pull his hands from Blaine's but Blaine held them firmly, "Kurt, please let me finish," he begged.

Kurt couldn't help but feeling bad when he heard the pleading tone of Blaine's voice. He stilled and looked at him expectantly.

"So, yeah you know my first plan failed entirely so I…I made a plan to be friends with you first. And so I started being nice to you, and went to your audition trying to seduce and…."

Kurt ripped his hands from Blaine's and got to his feet tears pouring down his eyes, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed. He instantly regretted it. He didn't hate Blaine.

"No, no Kurt please let me finish, please!" Blaine said making a grab for Kurt but Kurt took a step back, his feet crunching under the snow.

"Don't touch me," he said shaking his head as the tears continued to fall down his face.

Blaine winced, tears staring to fall down his own cheeks, "Kurt you promised to let me finish," he said his voice broken.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "You promised you'd never hurt me," he said.

"Kurt listen!" Blaine exclaimed getting to his feet too. He grabbed Kurt's face in between both of his hands, forcing them to be looking into each other's eyes. "That was at the beginning, and then I realized that I was risking way too much for you, I mean I went to Glee auditions for Christ sake! And I tried to just move on to the next guy but I didn't want anyone else, I only wanted you," Blaine babbled as fast as he could before Kurt had a chance to leave, "I just thought it was because you're the hottest guy I'd ever seen, and then you opened that mouth of yours and sang, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my whole life. And then I found myself telling you things, trusting you with things that I've never told anyone before and I couldn't stop! And pretty soon you knew everything about me, and you liked me, the actual me and that was amazing because no one's liked me before. And then when I found you crying over what those stupid jocks said I was so angry with them, and you just looked so beautiful and I just told you everything I was feeling about you and then you were so close and I couldn't not kiss you. And then I was scared I'd pushed you too far and that I'd lost the only person in the whole world to accepts me for who I am and then you kissed me back and, Kurt I've kissed a lot of guys but I've never felt anything like that before in my whole life, it was amazing. And then I realized I had a crush on you, like an actual crush. Me, of all people, had a crush. That in and of it's self is a miracle and the fact you liked me back?" Blaine paused shaking his head in disbelief, "Unbelievable. So I just gave up on the plan, and concentrated on making you happy Kurt because that's all I want to do, is to make you happy. And that's the truth, if you don't believe me and you walk away, then that's fine and I wish you every happiness in the world because you deserve it but the truth is, if you do. I don't know what I'm going to do." He let go of Kurt's face, and sat down on the bench and looked up at Kurt with tears still pouring down his face.

Kurt still has tears trickling down his face too, his expression shocked and unsure at the same time, he rocked on his heels three times and Blaine started to lose hope, a sob rocked through his body and he let his head collapse in his hands. Dammit! Now I'm gonna lose Kurt...He thought in disarray, tears streaming harder.

Kurt watched him and he bit his lip before he sat down on the bench next to Blaine's shaking form and put a comforting arm around him, he leaned his head against Blaine's that was still hid in his hands and nuzzled his nose near Blaine's ear before placing a careful kiss there.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a hopeful heart-breaking smile on his face and Kurt lent forward and kissed his lips gently, hardly touching them at all and Blaine let out a relived sigh, "I love you," he sobbed still shaking slightly.

Kurt kissed him again, "I love you too," he said pulling Blaine into a warm hug on the cold winter day. He sighed, "Well that's a bad start to our first date," He carefully wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

Blaine let out a broken chuckle, "Told you I suck at romance," he pulled Kurt closer.

"Let's get it back on track then," Kurt said kissing the top of Blaine's head, his eyes scanned the abandoned park, "There's still a lot of beautiful park to see with the man I love."

Blaine sighed and lent heavily against Kurt, "I'm so sorry," he said placing gentle kisses on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip, "It's okay," he said rubbing his back. "Right, let's move before I freeze."

Blaine lifted his head and wiped his eyes taking a deep breath before he stood up and held his hand out for Kurt to take somewhat hesitantly as though he was scared Kurt wouldn't want too. Kurt took it and got to his feet; he squeezed it and rubbed comforting circles with his thumb.

"How could you freeze with that many layers?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice still week and unsure raising an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed, "Another good reason for snow, you can where loads of layers and no one can judge you," he said with a wink.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Babe it could be the middle of summer, and you would still wear layers."

Kurt sighed at the atmosphere between them, it was still slightly tense and unhappy, not how he wanted to remember his first date, he walked a bit faster pulling Blaine with him, "Ah Kurt no seriously don't pull me," Blaine warned.

Kurt frowned, "Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's not helping my balance issue," Blaine explained wobbling slightly.

"Oh really?" Kurt grinned pulling Blaine forward causing him to rush across the icy ground.

"Ah!" Blaine yelled as his feet slipped beneath him and he fell onto his back. Unfortunately he failed to let go of Kurt's hand, causing him to fall down too. Landing right on top of him with a squeal so they were both lying on the snow.

Kurt laughed, "Hello down there," he whispered with a wink, "You okay?"

"Ouch," Blaine moaned lifting his head, "I told you not too."

Kurt bit his lip panicking slightly, "Baby I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said reaching up and cupping Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled, "Are you sure?" he asked, "I can kiss it better if you want."

Blaine smirked, "Well if you insist I'm certainly not going to complain," he winked.

Kurt laughed and pressed his lips to Blaine's thankful to the emptiness of the park as he shoved his tongue through Blaine's lips with a sigh, Blaine gasped his hands flying to Kurt's hair, "Kurt," he said pulling away, "Not that I don't want to do this, because I really, really do, but it's cold down here."

Kurt laughed getting to his feet and helping Blaine to his, "Come on," he said with a wink, "Let's get you warmed up. I'm gonna buy you a coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey. Thanks to .Ray who was my beta for this! Thank you! XXX and I hope you all like the chapter X**

**Reviews:**

**Ilovetwilight13- Hey, Hope you enjoyed the update, did you like Blaine in this?**

**Peruser- Hey, Hope you liked the new chapter. Yeah Blaine does have a bad Rep in this but he has changed apparently, thanks for reading X**

**Gottriplets- Hey, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Aw, Don't hate her ha-ha; she's just looking out for Kurt. Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Jocelyne- Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for the review.**

**HinaLuvLuvChan- Hey, I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, thank you! Mercy is just too stubborn -.-, Hope you like the new chapter X**

**Badumtiss- Hey, I hope you like the update! X**

**StormsInNeverland- Definitely, hope you like the chapter! Over and out (:**


	13. Karofsky

"Did I really hurt you?" asked Kurt as Blaine held the door open for him of the coffee shop.

"No I'm fine." Blaine chuckled, "Just a bit cold and damp."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized as he felt the warmth from the shop burn his freezing fingers and cheeks.

"Kurt for the billionth time, it's fine." Replied Blaine rolling his eyes, he looked around the coffee shop which Kurt had told him was called Lima bean. "You come here a lot?" He asked scanning the large shop which had one main counter from which the smell of rich strong coffee came from, surrounding him in a caffeinated somewhat heavenly haze. The rest of the shop was laid out more randomly, with tables everywhere, some for two people, others for as large and five or six. Leading up to the counter were a few shelves filled with special offer Christmas cards and cheesy winter gifts.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time." Kurt grinned grabbing Blaine and pulling him further into the shop. He dropped his hand when a few people on a nearby table give him a look of disgust.

"Ignore them." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand firmly in his own. "There idiots."

Kurt smiled at him. "Come on, I'm cold and I haven't had a coffee this morning. I'm seriously caffeine deprived."

Blaine let himself be towed to the queue and smiled down at Kurt who was chattering excitedly about some new fashion idea, "I love you." He said placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too." Kurt said, grinning; until the two men behind them looked at them horribly. Kurt blushed and looked at the floor.

Blaine's anger boiled but he pushed it down and just gave Kurt a roll of his eyes as they stepped up to the counter.

"Hey Jane." Kurt smiled at the women standing at the till. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was slightly on the short side, and a pair of glasses hung low on her long pointed nose. "I'll have my normal low-fat mocha and whatever he wants." He gestured in Blaine's direction.

Blaine smiled at the women, "Medium drip please." He pulled out his wallet and glared at Kurt as he got out his own. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

Kurt bit his lip debating before deciding Blaine would win this argument in the end and slipped his wallet back into his pocket with a sigh. Kurt and Blaine took their orders and carried them to an empty table in the very corner of the shops with a seat each side of it.

"I'm paying next time." Kurt announced taking a sip of his steaming coffee and feeling it warm his insides.

Blaine looked over at Kurt from the top of his cup, "We'll see." he said taking a sip of his too.

"Oh I can be pretty stubborn." Kurt warned him with a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes and reached over the table and placed his hands on Kurt's. "So can I." He grinned.

"Was that a challenge?" Kurt asked running his index finger around the top of his coffee cup, in an attempt to be slightly seductive.

Blaine just smiled at Kurt's manner, and blew on his coffee before taking another sip.

"I can't believe I skipped school." Kurt said quietly in disbelief when Blaine gave him no reply.

"I know. I never knew you were such a rebel." Blaine joked, pausing when he saw the look of worry on Kurt's face. "Hey it's only one day, no one's going to kill you."

Kurt bit his lip still looking tense. "My Dad will." He said still tracing the top of his cup with his finger.

"Kurt it's going to be fine, I'll make up some excuse." Blaine comforted him, "I've gotten pretty good at that."

Kurt sighed, "Okay." He agreed not sounding very convinced.

"Well, well look what we've got here," said a cold, deep, sneering voice from behind Kurt.

Kurt froze for a second before his breathing escalated to an alarmingly high speed. Blaine looked up and saw a tall, big built boy with short black hair and a snarling face that resembled an angry bulldog. Kurt gulped and looked at Blaine with a panic in his eyes that made Blaine's heart throb. "Who are you?" Asked Blaine scanning the boy up and down.

"Dave Karofsky." The boy sneered scanning Blaine up and down at the same time.

"Oh," Blaine said finally understanding Kurt's reaction. "What do you want?" Blaine growled his anger kicking in.

Dave let out a horrible booming laugh and slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder; Kurt cringed and let out a terrified squeak still staring at Blaine in horror, "Just came to say hey to my best friend." Dave said sarcastically, "Who are you anywhere? Fairy boy here's boyfriend?" He added laughing at the thought.

Blaine gritted his teeth. "Yes actually I am." He said his voice tight with the anger he was trying to control.

"Aw, Homo love, now excuse me while I puke." Dave boomed giving Blaine a sneering look.

Blaine took a deep breath and ignored the comment, "Would you mind leaving, you're sort of interrupting our date?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand, trying to give him some comfort.

"I do mind actually." Said Dave, "I mind you throwing you're fairy dust everywhere."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand so he could clench his hands into fists, breathe, he reminded himself,

"Then I suggest you leave." He said once he had managed to control his anger at least enough that he didn't shout.

"You got a problem with me homo?" Dave asked his arm still around Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine rose to his feet trying to bite back his anger, "I do actually." He said loudly so everyone in the shop turned to look at them, "I'm sorry If I'm over reacting, but I'm not really a huge fan of guys who sexually assault my boyfriend and then slit his throat and leave him to die!"

Dave stepped away from Kurt who had started to shake slightly, "He deserved it. It's not my fault he's a fa-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Growled Blaine he stepped forward making up for his lack of height by his pure furry and he ascended on Dave, "No one deserves to die because of who they are. Kurt is amazing, funny, kind caring and three times the man you will ever be. Just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean you have to try and freaking kill him!"

"And why would I be jealous hobbit?" Snorted Dave looking down at Blaine.

"Because he is brave enough and strong enough to come out and admit who he really is, while your still cowering in your closet like the scared little boy you are! Well you continue to hide it by beating people up and make the people who are brave enough lives' a living hell, but you're going to have to face up to it one day!" Exclaimed Blaine jumping when the whole shop burst into a round of applause. Everyone was on their feet, save for the men who had given them a dirty look when they first entered.

Dave looked around the shop at the people, who were still clapping madly and took a step back, and another, and another before he strode out of the shop with a furious expression on his face.

Blaine turned around, "You okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of Kurt and putting his hand on his knee.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah I, I just," he paused and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Asked Blaine rubbing calming circles along Kurt's leg.

Kurt nodded again, "I'm fine." He repeated giving Blaine a shaky smile. "Thanks."

"Kurt no one is going to hurt you when I'm here." Blaine promised. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love you." He continued his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine smiled and stood up sitting back opposite Kurt, realizing that the whole shop was still watching them. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

Kurt got to his feet looking slightly shaken. "Yes please." He breathed as Blaine got to his feet too.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked towards the door together back out into the cold winter air.

Blaine sighed loudly a huff puff of smoke filling the air "Are you okay?" Asked Kurt tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I just wanted this to be perfect, and now it's totally ruined." Blaine explained a scowl forming on his face.

Kurt frowned. "Wanna go back to mine?" He asked squeezing Blaine's hand in comfort.

Blaine shrugged. "Sure." He sighed. "We just as well."

"Blaine stop it." Said Kurt firmly, "It's not ruined at all, it's just…eventful."

Blaine snorted, "You can say that again." He muttered.

"At least we'll never forget it." Kurt pointed out looking up at the dark clouded sky.

"Yeah but we will never have a first date again." Grumbled Blaine, "And I don't want it to be remember by an argument and your Ex showing up."

Kurt sighed, "Stop it." He looked back at the floor stepping in the footprints of a past passer-by.

They remained pretty much silent until they were at the bottom of Kurt's street and Blaine slipped on a patch of ice, grabbing Kurt around the middle to stop him from falling.

"Whoa, that was close." Breathed Blaine his eyes slightly wide.

"What would you do without me?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Still be a huge fat jerk." Blaine said seriously catching Kurt's eye.

Kurt gulped and dropped his eyes to the floor feeling slightly awkward. "Probably," he muttered.

Blaine bit his lip also feeling slightly uncomfortable, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips. He looked around hoping to find a distraction, he scooped and hand full of snow and quickly molded it into a ball before smashing it down on Kurt's head. Kurt screamed as the freezing cold ice fell down the back of his neck and he jumped around like a lunatic trying to get it out.

Blaine fell into a fit of laughter, bracing his hands on his knees and wiping his tears from his eyes as Kurt continued to dance around in an alarming fashion, his arms trying to reach around to his back. Kurt stopped and glared at him, "You're lucky I love you or you would be so dead right now."

"Slightly exaggerated…." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Oh I'm not exaggerating." Said Kurt with a raised eyebrow, he stepped forward and held his arms out to Blaine for a hug.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "What are you up too?"

Kurt looked at him with nothing but innocents, "Am I not allowed to ask my boyfriend for a hug?"

Blaine bit his lip, what was Kurt up too? He hesitantly stepped forwards as well and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders while Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's waist. Kurt walked forward a bit pushing Blaine back in result; he rested his head on top of Blaine's with a sigh.

Kurt waited until Blaine relaxed against him and wasn't expecting anything before he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it up Blaine's t-shirt with a grin, "Ha, Pay back!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine yelled, shaking his shirt to get it out, "Right that's it." He grabbed another had full of snow and started molding it into a ball shape.

"No, no Blaine please!" Begged Kurt, "Were even now, come on. Put, the snow, down." He backed away slowly with a nervous expression on his face.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Not gonna work on me baby."

"Blaine please I don't AHHHHH!" He yelled as Blaine threw the frozen ball at him, Kurt raised his hands to block the snow put it just exploded around him, covering him completely.

Blaine laughed, "So Hummel, you up for a bit of a snowball fight?" He asked a cheeky grin across his face.

"What are you three?" Scoffed Kurt with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine grinned and grabbed a handful of snow; he threw it up in the air so it rained back down on them both, "Yep pretty much."

Kurt laughed and grabbed a handful of snow himself, "Oh it's on."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. School has been keeping me busy :/ Thanks to .ray my amazing beta!**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Yay! (: Hope you like the chapter X**

**Peruser- Very true, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Juice1407- Thank you, sorry this took so long to update. Hope you like the chapter X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Here it is! (: Hope you like it X**

**HinaLuvLuvChan-Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Gottriplets- Hope you like it! X**

**Sparkle Ninja27- Glad you liked it, hope you liked this on just as much. Klainebows! X**

**ilovetwilight13-Thank you! Hope you like the update X**

**Orange-Coyote- I'm glad (: Hope you like the update X**

**Jocelyne- I know, Klainebows all around X (: Hope you like the update X**


	14. Style

By the time they got to the top of the street they were both drenched and freezing. Blaine had clumps of ice locked in his curls while Kurt had crystals of snow in his lashes. Both of their cheeks were flushed bright red as they stumbled through the door and into the warmth of the house. It scorched their cheeks, contrasting drastically with the extreme cold of outside.

Kurt kicked of his shoes and Blaine followed suit, "Come on let's get some dry clothes." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him up the stairs.

While Blaine collapsed on Kurt's bed, Kurt stood in front of his wardrobe staring at its contents; he mumbled something to himself as he looked through a few items of clothing. He pulled out a dark V-neck grey knitted sweater and a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans, he held then against each other. He bit his lip tilting his head to the side as though studying a painting in an art museum and Blaine grinned at him, marvelling at how adorable he was. Kurt finally nodded, and deemed that they were OK. He turned to Blaine, grinning. "Put this on." He said holding out the clothing for Blaine to take.

"Umm…Kurt not that…it's just not really my style." Blaine said getting to his feet and hesitating in front of Kurt shifting back in his heels.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You doubt my fashion sense?" He asked lowering the clothes from Blaine's reach.

"No, Kurt you always look amazing, but I don't know if I can…pull of the sort of clothes you wear." Blaine tried to explain biting his lower lip between his teeth.

"Blaine this is hardly the most extravagant outfit in here now is it?" Kurt sighed, "Can you just try it on, Please? I'll find you something else if you don't like it I promise."

"And you won't be upset if I don't?" Blaine asked taking another step towards Kurt and holding his hand out for the clothes.

Kurt nodded, "I promise." He turned back to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans covered in sliver studs and a sky blue shirt, he hung them on the handle of his wardrobe before reaching right into the back of his wardrobe, "Come on where are you?" He muttered as he stood on his tip-toes in order to reach further back, "I know I put you back here."

Blaine looked down at the clothing in his hand and shrugged, wouldn't hurt to try them on right? Although he doubted he could fit in those jeans -not everyone was as skinny as a freaking model- he walked into Kurt's bathroom and shrugged of his soaking wet leather jacket, pulled his shirt over his head and held the sweater Kurt gave him out at arm's length. He heard Kurt give a cry of, "Ha! Got you."

Blaine smiled and pulled the sweater on, looking in the full length mirror that was in front of him, he rearranged it until he was happy and he couldn't help but agree he looked pretty good. He pulled of his drenched jeans and shook his head, unconvinced at Kurt's jeans, before wriggling them up his legs. Raising an eyebrow in surprise as he clipped the front button into place and zipped up the zipper, how the hell did he fit into those?

He gasped as he looked in the mirror, Wow. He brushed his hand over the jeans smoothing out any creases that appeared. Kurt was a genius. Blaine knew a bit about fashion, obviously he wasn't a fashion diva like Kurt though because he would never have thought about wearing this colour, but it matched his skin tone perfectly and made his eyes look more brown than ever. He'd always stuck to what everyone else was wearing, and then he found that leather jacket once and it had sort of become his thing, he never looked horrible before. But now he looked…he looked like himself.

He took another glace in the mirror before he walked back out into Kurt's bedroom, Kurt was half dressed with his jeans on and his shirt on but unbuttoned, "Hey," Said Blaine to announce his presence while desperately trying not to pounce on Kurt and ravish the perfect porcelain skin of his chest and stomach.

Kurt looked up at him and blushed pulling his shirt shut and he spun around so his back was to Blaine, he quickly did up the buttons and turned back around. He looked over Blaine and gulped his eyes slightly wide, "Wow." He said before blushing and clamping his hand over his mouth.

"You like it then?" Laughed Blaine as Kurt continued to blush.

"Do you?" Kurt asked curiously taking a small black waist coat with sliver swirls over the shoulders and slipping it on.

"Yeah I do." Approved Blaine brushing his hand over the soft wool and looking back up and Kurt with a smile. How could someone look so smart and causal at the same time?

"Great." Kurt exclaimed pulling Blaine towards him; Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug.

Kurt's phone rang and he jumped on his bed grabbing it from his side table, "Hello?"

"Kurt? Where were you today? Are you okay?" Mercy asked sounding suspicious.

"Hey Merc, Yeah I'm okay. I just felt a bit ill this Morning." Kurt lied as Blaine sat on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle.

"You know Blaine wasn't at school today either," Said Mercy still sounding curious.

"Yeah I know." Kurt said without thinking, "he's right here."

"Why? I thought you were ill?" She asked.

"Yeah I am he came over to look after me." Kurt said finding it hard to concentrate as Blaine rested his head on his shoulder and started kissing his neck.

"Right-"Said Mercy still not sounding convinced, "Are you sure you didn't just skip school because he asked you too?"

Kurt cringed, "I'm sure Mercy." He waited a while before he pretended to cough furiously.

Mercy sighed on the other end of the phone, "Whatever Kurt. See you soon."

Kurt bit his lip as the line went dead and put it back on the side, "Why do you always seem to be the reason for our arguments?" He asked Blaine leaning his head back against his chest.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, "I don't know honey." He said, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, she just doesn't understand how I feel about you. No one does." Kurt sighed.

"Cheer up baby; I hate it when you're upset." Murmured Blaine quietly.

"I love you so much." Kurt said turning around so he and Blaine were face to face.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently, "I love you too."

Kurt bit his lip running his finger down Blaine's chest, "I definitely approve of this sweater."

Blaine closed his eyes, "Me too if this is the reaction I'm going to get."

Kurt laughed leaning his head against Blaine's, "You look so hot." He breathed in a moment of confidence.

Blaine whimpered his hands tightening on Kurt's hips, "Kurt." He moaned.

Kurt suddenly blushed realizing what he said and pulled away from Blaine, "You want a drink?" He asked.

Blaine opened his eyes looking a bit disappointed but he didn't say anything other than, "Sure."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He froze when he looked out of the window, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Frowned Blaine looked out the window too. "Oh." He said not seeing much past the huge, thick sheet of snow falling from the sky.

"My Dad's seeing his sister three hours away from here!" Kurt exclaimed, "No way is he going to get back through this."

"Aw, Kurt he'll be fine." Blaine said, "He's smart enough not to go out in this." He paused. "Maybe I should go before it gets any worse."

"No way are you going out in that!" Kurt said firmly, "You can stay here tonight."

"Really, you don't mind?" Blaine asked, "My house isn't that far away."

"No, of course you can stay-as long as you're gone before my Dad gets back." Kurt said handing Blaine a drink and taking a sip of his own.

"Thanks," Blaine said gulping at the fact that he would be alone-with Kurt in his house-for a whole night.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled looking back out the window into the snow.

* * *

><p>Burt called Kurt about an hour later telling him he wouldn't be home tonight, and Kurt nodded along to the phone saying he would be fine on his own and promising not to have any parties while he was gone. Luckily he didn't say anything about having anyone over so he didn't have to lie to him. Kurt hung up the phone and turned to see Blaine lying on his bed looking absolutely gorgeous and giving him an amazing charming smile.<p>

Kurt put his hand on his hip, "How are you so perfect?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Come here?" He asked.

Kurt grinned and skipped across the room, quickly finding a comfortable position curled up next to Blaine, "Hi." He whispered looking up at Blaine though his lashes.

Blaine smiled lovingly, "Hey," He whispered back joining his and Kurt's hand together.

"We've got the whole night to ourselves," Sighed Kurt reaching up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Best news I've ever heard," Replied Blaine contentedly squeezing Kurt's hand. There was a pause

"How much do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," Kurt paused, "-Why?"

"Because I want you to trust me," Blaine explained kissing the top of Kurt's head, "And I've trusted you with so much."

"Of course I trust you Blaine, I love you," Kurt chuckled leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine took his other hand and tilted Kurt's face up towards him before resting their foreheads together, "I've never been this happy in my whole life."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly but deepened it quickly locking his fingers in Blaine's curls and sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine moaned deep into Kurt's mouth and his hands locked around Kurt's small waist. Kurt shifted and crawled so he was lying on top of Blaine with a small smile on his face before he reconnected their lips, his hands tangling themselves back into Blaine's hair with a sigh.

Blaine gently prodded Kurt's lips with his tongue and Kurt opened his mouth eagerly, and pulled Blaine closer by his hair moaning slightly. Blaine hands slid from Kurt's waist to his ass and squeezed it, and the whole atmosphere changed to lust and want in a matter of milliseconds and Kurt was attacking Blaine with more confidence than ever before. Blaine's eyes flew open in shock before they closed again kissing Kurt back just as eagerly. Teeth clashed and tongues mingled in a dance of passion and lust. Kurt pulled back taking a huge gasp for the air looking very shocked with himself.

Blaine chuckled, his eyes were clouded over and his heart with thumping in his chest, "Wow," he breathed, his voice breaking.

Kurt gulped, "Blaine I…I want to," he paused and leant his forehead against Blaine's, "I think I'm ready."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded, "I want to," He breathed, "I want to try."

"Okay," Blaine said watching as Kurt gave him a nervous smile, "Just remember your in control okay? We can stop whenever, I don't mind."

Kurt nodded again looking terrified and excited all at the same time and he pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>EA: Hi guys! I'm the beta for this story. I just would like to know how I'm doing so far? If I'm missing something point it out to me or GleekWarbler123 Thank you. (: **

**A/n: First of all, thanks to my amazing beta XP**

**Hope you enjoyed! XXX Smut in the next chapter! X**

**Review Replies:**

**Kristine Lovegood- Hey Cris, Hope you liked the new chapter. Maybe you'll love me forever…maybe you won't ;-) Thanks for reading! X**

**Peruser- Definitely, hope you like the new chapter X**

**.Ray- Hey thanks for everything by the way X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hope it lived up to your expectations XP Enjoy X**

**Aridnie- Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy X**

**Sparkle Ninja27- I'm glad! Hope you like the new chapter! X**

**Badumtiss- I know, no one like Karofsky -.- Enjoy the chapter! X**

**Annkum- Me too ;-) And I like him adorable too! Hope you liked the new chapter X**

**Jocy333- Thank you! XP Hope you like the new chapter X**

**GleeksStarkids- Who doesn't like Klaine snowball fights? Glad you liked it; hope you liked this one too! X**

**HinaLuvLuvChan- And definitely between Klaine! Hope you like X**


	15. Amazing

Blaine kissed him sweetly before pulling away, "I love you Kurt," he breathed.

Kurt bit his lip, "I love you too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked quietly squeezing Kurt's hand comfortingly.

Kurt gulped audibly, "I," he paused, "I'm sure. I trust you."

Blaine nodded and held Kurt close to his chest gently rubbing circles on his back, "Do you have any condoms and stuff?" he sweetly.

Kurt nodded back blushing slightly, "In the drawer."

"Okay," Blaine said, pulling Kurt around and kissed him gently again, "You can tell me to stop anytime okay?"

"Okay," Kurt bit his lip nervously. "I really do love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled softly. "I love you too sweetheart, so, so much."

He rolled over so Kurt was lying beneath him and hovered over him still smiling softy. He kissed his cheek and then his lips softly, gently licking at Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kurt opened his mouth hesitantly but Blaine pulled away. "Baby stop thinking about it." He brushed his hand softly against Kurt's cheek. "Were just kissing okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry. I just," He paused, "Seeing Karofsky today sort of freaked me out again."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt it's fine if you're not ready you know."

Kurt sat up a little. "But we're home alone, don't you sort of expect me too-"

"Hey," Blaine cut him off. "Kurt all I expect from you is for you to be yourself. If I forced you into anything I'd never forgive myself." Blaine took Kurt's hand and bring it too his lips. "Kurt I'm not in this relationship for sex, I'm in it because I love you." He paused. "And I didn't except you to be the type to put out on the first date anyway." He winked.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Are you sure? I can try-"

"Kurt I couldn't live with myself if I ever abused like that, I just want you to be comfortable," Blaine said with a smile. "I love you, and I respect you."

Kurt smiled back. "You're amazing, you known that?"

"No Kurt, you're amazing. You've been through so much, and you're still so strong and proud," Blaine said seriously, "and it makes me proud to be with you."

Kurt gulped tears forming in the corners of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, looking at Blaine with adoring eyes.

"Baby why are you crying? Are you okay?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt forehead before looking at him worriedly.

"You think too much of me." Kurt laughed wiping his eyes, "No one's ever thought about that sort of stuff before."

Blaine smiled at him pulling him onto his lap. "I love every little bit of you, from your past to the present and all the way into the future."

Kurt sighed and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. "You too," He said, before he let out an adorable little yawn.

Blaine glanced at the clock on Kurt's bed side table. "It's late," He said, yawning himself. "Want to get some sleep?"

Kurt nodded weakly snuggling closer to Blaine and sighing in contentment.

"Are you comfortable with me sleeping in the same bed, or do you want me to sleep on the floor? I really don't mind," Blaine asked rocking Kurt and forth slightly.

Kurt let out another adorable yawn, "Stay with me," He said sleepily.

"With pleasure," Blaine smiled. He shifted Kurt and pulled back the covers before settling Kurt down gently and lying down next to him.

Kurt reached forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and pulled him closer, resting his head back on Blaine's chest. "Night," He muttered.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, his heart swelling with love. "Goodnight perfect," He whispered.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with an annoyed groan as his alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes but his annoyance immediately turned to contentment as he saw Blaine stir above him. Blaine's warm brown eyes fluttered open and he moaned.<p>

"Whoever invented alarm clocks should be shot," He grumbled his voice still thick with sleep.

Kurt laughed. "Good morning to you too."

Blaine blinked a few times trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry, good morning, baby."

Kurt sighed. "I used to hate it when you called me that," He said trying to find the willpower to unwind himself from Blaine's loving hold.

Blaine chuckled tightening his grip on Kurt's waist as he tried to break free, "My baby," He grinned childishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes you're baby," He agreed. "Now come on, we'd better get up."

"Why?" Blaine asked sounding outraged. "No way is school going to be open after the snow last night."

Kurt shrugged and wriggled himself out of Blaine's grasp before getting to his feet; he looked down and groaned, "I'm never going to get the creases out of this top!"

Blaine smiled still trying to get over how damn cute his boyfriend was. "If you come back to bed I'll buy you a new one," He offered.

Kurt shook his head, "Nice try, it took me three months to save up enough to buy this, and a further six weeks before they had it in my size."

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt took off his waist coat and desperately tried to smooth out the worst of the creases from sleeping in it. Blaine forced himself out of bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You looked adorable with your hair all messed up," He whispered.

Kurt gasped and his hand flew to his head in horror, "Oh God!"

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked frowning as Kurt pushed him away before his hands raised back to his head.

"Urgh, I can't believe you're seeing me like this." He moaned. "I'm a mess!"

Blaine walked forward and cupped Kurt's chin in his palm, "You're always perfect to me."

Kurt stopped panicking and lowered his hands, he looked at Blaine with a desperate heart-breaking expression that made Blaine's stomach clench. Kurt looked at the floor. "Blaine," He sighed under his breath.

"What's wrong now?" Blaine asked softly waiting for Kurt to raise his head.

"I want to Blaine," He said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to have sex with you, and I do trust you, and I am ready and everything but," Kurt paused and let out a long annoyed sigh. "There's like a, a switch. A switch in my head and every time it flicks on and I start freaking out. And I can't turn it off, and I want to but I can't!" Kurt tried to explain desperately, he stopped and sighed again. "And now I sound like a mad man which I probably am, and I'm just sorry I'm such a messed up freak!"

"Kurt you're not a messed up freak," Blaine said quietly. "and even if you were it wouldn't change anything, I still love you." He paused. "You'd just be my messed up freak."

Kurt shook his head, "You deserve so much better than me."

"Kurt I hate that you have such a low opinion of yourself! I don't understand how you can think that when you walk around like you haven't a care in the world," Blaine exclaimed.

"Acting," Kurt muttered with a shrug still looking at the floor.

"Kurt I want you. No one else. You hear me? You! I want you just the way you are," Blaine cried in frustration. Why didn't Kurt didn't see himself the way he did? "I love you. The real you and I don't want you to change. If you want we can try and work through this whole switch thing together; as a couple. Because I want to be with you no matter who messed up you think you are, because I'm probably messed up a whole lot more then you. I just have to hide it because I'm the strong one. I have to!"

Kurt's head snapped up at the last sentence. "Are you keeping something from me?" He asked.

Blaine bit his lip, "I….No."

Kurt's jaw clenched, "Why won't you tell me?" He asked. "I've told you everything."

"You've heard enough about my pathetic life of hiding and pretending," Blaine said, looking away from Kurt to the floor.

"Blaine I want to know-"

"No, seriously Kurt just drop it!" Blaine muttered, still looking at the floor.

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit hurt.

Blaine looked up and moaned, "Of course I do, don't play the guilt card on me."

Kurt shrugged and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled it open. "Fine."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt," He paused, "fine! Look, my Mom left me and my Dad when she found out when I was gay. That leather jacket was the last thing she gave me, that's why I wear it every day because it's the only thing I have left of her. My Dad blames me completely and tells me daily It's all my fault, that I'm a waist of space and that everyone would be better off if I was dead. He spends the whole day on the sofa watching TV, spending the money that my grandfather left me when he died, while I have to worry about there being food in the kitchen and they don't cut of our electric and he just sits there!"

Kurt spun around. Blaine had tears in his eyes and he looked at the floor when Kurt looked at him, "Blaine," Kurt said biting his lip wondering where to start. He grabbed Blaine's arm and towed him to the bed pushing him down into a sitting position. He sat next to him and took his hand rubbing circles on the back of his palm with him thumb, "I'm sorry about your Mom," He whispered. "I know how it feels to lose her, and you're Dad? He's completely wrong. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't….weren't here," He paused and cringed at the thought.

Blaine shrugged and brought his knees to his chest. "If I wasn't here, Mom wouldn't have left," He said tears falling down his cheeks slowly.

"Blaine stop it! What about me? What would I do without you?" Kurt exclaimed reaching up and cupping Blaine's face between his hands.

"You never would have met me," Blaine said, a stream of tears still tumbling down his slightly red cheeks. "You wouldn't know what it felt like to be with me."

Kurt moaned. "Blaine stop crying," He begged. "I hate it when you cry," He kissed the tears that remained on Blaine's cheeks. "Your Dad doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as you as a son."

Blaine bit his lip, "Mom and him would still be together if I wasn't gay," He whispered more tears replacing the ones Kurt kissed away.

"Blaine you don't know that, maybe it was just an excuse for her to leave," Kurt said. "Now stop thinking like that, please, please stop it. I can't think about you not being here, it hurts so much and I hate that you feel that way. Please."

Blaine sighed and looked down at his hands, "But…"

Kurt shut him up with a kiss, a kiss so passionate that Blaine's heart tried to jumped through his chest, "I love you," Kurt said, "I LOVE you, now stop it. Just because your Dad's blind at how amazing you are doesn't mean I am."

Blaine gulped as Kurt pushed him down backwards onto the bed and kissed him again sweetly. "I love you," Kurt whispered before kissing him gently again.

Blaine spun Kurt around so he was lying on the bottom and kissed him back. "Thank you," He whispered brushing his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "For what?" He whispered back.

"For everything," Blaine said quietly, smiling. "For helping me find myself, for letting me be myself around you, for loving the real me even though I'm a total head case."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're not a head case," He laughed lovingly, and pulled Blaine closer to him for another kiss.

Blaine moaned slightly when Kurt suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pressed their bodies together. They were still kissing, but it wasn't exactly hot, just sweet. Blaine could feel the love radiating of Kurt's body and from his and it was amazing. He'd never felt so wanted.

Kurt reached and grabbed either side of Blaine's jumper and tried to pull it over his head, Blaine stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Blaine, just let me? Please?" Kurt asked, blushed furiously.

Blaine bit his lip and helped him get his jumper over his head. He watched as Kurt folded it up and placed it on the floor beside the bed neatly with a fond smile. Kurt's eyes roamed over Blaine's chest and he bit his lip. Blaine smiled as Kurt reached out and hesitantly ran his hand over Blaine's toned, brown honey chest that was just dusted with the right amount of dark black hair.

"You okay?" Blaine asked has Kurt's hand trailed lower and lower down his chest. Kurt nodded as he stopped at Blaine's abdomen and worked his way back up again.

"I don't know if I can," Kurt paused, "one step at a time." he finished.

***Warning, smut ahead…***

Blaine's heart started thumping hard in his chest. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He nodded. "No pressure," He whispered giving Kurt a small peck on the lips.

Kurt took a deep breath and undid the first of the buttons of his shirt. Blaine licked his lips as more of Kurt's milk white, flawlessly porcelain skin was exposed. He reached forward and put his hand over Kurt's on the third blue button. "Can I?" He asked, raising his eyebrow ever-so slightly.

Kurt paused thinking about it before he nodded slightly and pulled his hands away from the buttons, placing them down by his sides gently. Blaine undid each button slowly giving Kurt a chance to object at any time, but Kurt stay completely silent watching Blaine's face as his eyes became slightly glazier with each button that was undone. As he exposed Kurt's smooth chest, Blaine's breathing quickened. When he finally got it undone all the way, he pulled it off carefully. He reached forward and trailed his hand down the middle of Kurt's chest all the way down to the waist of Kurt's jeans. Kurt struggled awkwardly and avoided Blaine's gaze. "Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a blush across his cheeks. "Yeah," He said biting his lip, "I just," He paused, "You're so perfect," he said brushing his hand lightly across Blaine's abdomen causing Blaine to shiver slightly, "And I'm…" he trailed off with a sigh and gestured to his own exposed stomach blushing an even brighter red.

Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach lightly. "Kurt I wouldn't change a thing about you," he whispered looking up at Kurt with a smile through his lashes. "You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled down at him and pulled Blaine back up to kiss him gently, tracing his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip slightly to get Blaine to open his mouth. Blaine explored Kurt's mouth gently, savouring and imprinting the memory into his mind. He locked his hands into Kurt's, and squeezed them slightly. He pulled away from Kurt for air before kissing lightly and slowly down Kurt's neck. Kurt gulped and Blaine stopped for a moment. "You okay?" He asked his lips still on Kurt's neck.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed closing his eyes and melting into the mattress beneath him. "Blaine?"

"Yeah gorgeous?" Blaine asked nuzzling his noses into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I love you." Kurt sighed. "I love you so much."

Blaine grinned. "I love you too," He whispered he reached down and gently brushed his finger lightly over right Kurt's nipple. Kurt gasped slightly and looked and Blaine with wide eyes. "Okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded closing his eyes with a tiny moan when Blaine did it again and again. Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest feeling the silky smooth skin under his fingers, trailing lower and lower until his hands were rested just above Kurt's jeans. His eyes widened and he gulped when he saw a small bulge poking up through Kurt's crotch. His heart rate quickened slightly the all the blood in his body rushed south causing his head to spin. His breathing escalated but he pushed down his excitement and continued to trail his hand over Kurt's chest as though he hadn't noticed so he didn't freak Kurt out.

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Are you drawing love-hearts all over me?" He asked opening his eyes and looking and Blaine with a grin.

"Maybe," Blaine muttered, as he looked at anything but his gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt reached up and drew a huge heart over Blaine's chest with his index finger. "Do you have any idea how cute that is?"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently. "You've already stolen my heart," He whispered drawing another heart over Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry I'll look after it," He promised pulling Blaine on top of him and kissing him again.

Blaine sighed but gasped when he felt Kurt's hand rest on the zipper of his jeans. Kurt pulled them away quickly, "I-" He blushed avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt its fine," He whispered. "You just took me by surprise."

Kurt reached forward again, his breathing started to race and he bit his lip, and pulled the zip down slowly before undoing the button looking up at Blaine with a nervous smile. Blaine smiled back encouragingly and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "You're amazing."

"So are you," Kurt whispered back in reply. He gently tugged Blaine's skin tight jeans over his hips and thighs trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that Blaine was now in his underwear. Blaine helped Kurt get them off in the last few tugs before he folded them up and placed them down where Kurt had placed the jumper.

"Okay?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

Kurt nodded. "Fine," he said before Blaine kissed him gently, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair a few times.

Kurt ran his hand hesitantly up Blaine's now bare thigh. Blaine gasped pulling away from the kiss and biting down on his lip hard. "Kurt," He breathed so quietly it was barely audible.

Kurt gulped and blushed as he felt his erection grow a little harder. "Blaine?" He asked quietly. Blaine opened his eyes just in time to see Kurt undo the top of three buttons holding his skin tight jeans in place.

Blaine brushed Kurt's hands away and after a reassuring 'Go ahead' nod from Kurt. He undid the other two sliver buttons, the metal feeling cold under his hands. Kurt helped Blaine slide them down his lower half, the material feeling scratchy against his silky skin. Kurt blushed when Blaine looked back at his obvious erection through his underwear and wriggled uncomfortably. Blaine smiled at him, "Don't feel subconscious, baby, you're perfect."

Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed. He giggled and blushed when Blaine lay back down on top of him and he could feel Blaine's hardness pressed against his leg, "We can still stop whenever you want okay?" Blaine told him. "It doesn't matter."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," He agreed.

Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's thigh like he had done to him before and Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he gasped. Blaine couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. He trailed love-heart patterns up and down Kurt's thighs, feeding of the quiet moans that escaped Kurt's lips as he lay back with his eyes tightly screwed shut. Blaine brushed his hand lightly over Kurt's cock that had started to form a damp wet patch in the blue cotton of its prison. Kurt let out a strangled gasp as his hips thrust upward without his consent into the contact.

Kurt looked and Blaine with shocked eyes at his action and Blaine chuckled. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, as he reached up and grazed Blaine's own arousal with his palm, barley touching it. Blaine instinctively thrust upward and moaned quietly, his eyes shutting tightly as he bit down on his lip.

"Blaine can-?" Kurt asked stopping halfway through his request and blushing furiously.

"Can you what sweetie?" Blaine asked, smiling down at Kurt comfortingly.

Kurt took a deep breath… "Can I take this of?" He asked in a rush, grabbing Blaine's underwear on either side of his hips.

"If you're sure," Blaine whispered, smiling comfortingly. "Really no pressure Kurt."

"I-I want to," Kurt breathed quietly has his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Then of course you can," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead gently.

Kurt shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and slid Blaine's red underwear down a little bit at a time, looking into Blaine's eyes the entire time. Blaine stared back breathing evenly, he pressed his forehead against Kurt's, "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said pulling the underwear over Blaine's erection and further down his legs still refusing to look. Blaine kicked them of and cupped Kurt's face in his hands kissing him sweetly.

"I'm fine," Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to ask.

Blaine chuckled slightly, "Good," He grinned brushing his nose against Kurt's, kissing him softly, then pulling away.

Kurt smiled. "Mine too?" He breathed.

Blaine shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal hoping it might make Kurt feel the same way. "If you want."

Kurt nodded. "I-Do you want to do it?" He asked.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with," Blaine said sweetly brushing his hand back and forth over Kurt's chest.

Kurt bit his lip closing his eyes, "You do it," he said.

Blaine pulled down Kurt's underwear slowly gulping back the pure moan of lust that bubbled up in his chest as Kurt's cock got revealed. Kurt shifted slightly uncomfortably, as Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear all the way off. Leaning forward again hovering over Kurt gently making sure they weren't touching too much he asked, "Kurt, do you want to stop?" watching as Kurt's blush spread down his neck.

"No, no," Kurt said opening his eyes which had darkened slightly in colour. "It's fine."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt up for a kiss, lowering his body slowly down on top of Kurt's moaning quietly as he did. "Kurt you're so amazing."

Kurt bit his lip and blushed a rosy pink. "So are you." He smiled.

"Kurt, I-" He cut off suddenly, thinking about what to say next. "Just, please," He looked straight into Kurt's eyes with his own desperate ones. "Tell me not to if you want me to stop. OK?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay," He breathed his heart thumping hard in his chest as Blaine reached down into the drawer and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Okay?" He asked putting the items beside him on the bed.

Kurt nodded again. "Yeah," He said his voice shaking slightly.

"Kurt, we can stop, it's fine, really," Blaine said firmly, hearing the shake.

"No, Blaine I want to, really I'm just-Just a little scared," Kurt said laughing nervously.

"Kurt, it's me yeah? I'm not going to hurt you or force you into anything. I love you," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a loving smile.

"I know. I Love you too but…It's just a big deal to me, my first time." Kurt blushed, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Sweetie I know it is," Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek, "But you're going to have to make a decision whether we do this or not."

"I'm ready," Kurt said taking the lube in his hand and pressing it into Blaine's before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Okay honey," Blaine said forcing down his excitement as he slid downwards and knelt at the foot of the bed. He looked up at Kurt, his flawless milk white skin, the muscles on his arms, legs and chest just about visible under his skin; his cock large and excited as Blaine stared, licking his lips.

"Ummm…Blaine?" Asked Kurt with a nervous chuckle.

Blaine blushed, "Sorry, I just-I just don't think I've seen anything more beautiful or perfect in my whole life."

Kurt smiled his skin turning a violet shade of bashful red. Blaine shook himself out of his trance and opened the bottle of lube that was in his hand and squeezed some onto his fingers, "Baby this might hurt a bit okay?" He said looking up at Kurt who nodded, "Open your legs for me?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his knees up to his chest before opening his legs looking at Blaine with a look of doubt in his face. Blaine just smiled at him and shuffled forward before grabbing the nearest cushion he could find with his clean hand and signalling for Kurt to lift his back. Kurt did and Blaine pushed the cushion underneath his hips before Kurt lay back on top of them, "This okay?" Asked Blaine.

Kurt bit his lip, "I feel like an idiot," He blushed looking away from Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "You look perfect," He said, "Absolutely delicious," He added licking his lips subconsciously.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in doubt but gasped when he felt Blaine's index finger press lightly against his hole, "You ready Baby?" Asked Blaine biting his lip in anticipation.

"Yeah, go for it," Kurt said closing his eyes.

"Relax," Blaine breathed, "Just relax for me sweet-heart."

Kurt relaxed back against the bed his eyes still tightly closed as Blaine pushed into him, he hissed biting down hard on his lip tears sprung to his eyes but he kept them firmly closed, "Blaine."

"I know honey, I know," Blaine cooed rubbing circles on Kurt's thigh to try and distract him from the pain, he pushed his finger in a bit at a time, pausing whenever Kurt said his naming and waiting for him to nod in approval.

"Blaine, I-"Kurt hissed in pain, "I love you."

Blaine pushed his finger the rest of the way in, "I love you too Baby. You okay for more?"

"Yeah Babe, I'm fine," Kurt looked up at him with a slight smile, his eyes cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

"Good," Blaine smiled. Two fingers became three, and three became four and pretty soon Kurt was fully stretched out.

"Blaine-Blaine I think I'm ready," Kurt blushed looking up at Blaine with a hesitant smile.

"Okay," Blaine smiled back, he pulled his fingers out and Kurt bit his lip from the loss; he lent forward and kissed Kurt lovingly, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure," Kurt nodded kissing the tip of Blaine's nose with a wink.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's nose back before sliding further back down, he grabbed the condom and opened the packet with his teeth, rolling it on with the ease of someone who had some it way to many times "Ready?" Blaine asked sitting up and lining himself up.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "Blaine I love you so much."

"I love you too," Whispered Blaine, he looked Kurt straight in the eye before he pushed in slightly.

Kurt bit his lip, "Ahhh," He winced.

"Shh, Shh Baby it's okay," Blaine comforted, "Just relax."

Kurt nodded, "I know," He said breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked biting his lip.

"I'm fine, Just-just give me a minute," Said Kurt finding the pain was starting to fade.

"Of course honey," Blaine smiled, "Tell me when you're ready."

"This feels so weird," Kurt laughed slightly.

Blaine laughed back, "I know it does," He said reaching up and grabbing Kurt's hand squeezing it gently.

"I'm ready," Kurt said smiling at Blaine fondly.

"Okay honey," Blaine smiled back pushing in a little further until Kurt winced.

"Blaine, just-just keep going okay?" Kurt panted looking up at Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked looking and Kurt worriedly.

"Yeah, Yeah honey I'm sure, please?" Kurt reassured him.

Blaine bit his lip and pushed in slowly, biting his lip as Kurt whimpered in pain, "Keep going," Kurt breathed once Blaine stopped.

"Baby I don't want to hurt you," Explained Blaine.

"I just want to get it over and done with honey, please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and pushed all the way in gently, "Okay?"

Kurt gulped his eyes closed, "One sec."

"Take your time," Blaine smiled, rubbing his hands up Kurt's legs and thighs and up as high as he could reach on his chest to give Kurt something to concentrate on. But at the same time giving himself something else on concentrate on as well as he tried to overcome the feelings that were swirling around him. His heart was on fire, burning in his chest and spreading amazing comforting warmth throughout his body, because they weren't just having sex they were making love.

"Blaine," Kurt said knocking him out of his trance, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you ready?" Blaine asked, leaning forward and kissing the highest place on Kurt's chest he could.

"I think so," Kurt said blushing slightly.

Blaine nodded and pulled out before sliding back in gently, Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

Blaine did it again a few times experimentally before he started working up a gentle rhythm, biting back moans and smiling at Kurt who looked a bit shell-shocked at the fact he was doing actually doing this. Blaine changed angles and suddenly Kurt gasped his hands flying to Blaine's shoulders with his eyes wide.

Blaine laughed, "You okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded his eyes looking slightly glassy as he blushed and lay back again, letting out a quiet grunt as Blaine rolled his hips.

Blaine grunted back biting down hard on his lip and he started thrusting gently again at the same angle so he would hit Kurt's prostate each time. "Oh," Kurt whimpered closing his eyes tightly, "Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine moaned quietly back, he reached up and grabbed one of Kurt's hands in his own.

The room filled with the sound of heavy panting breaths and grunts, and almost silent moans of each other's names. Kurt had his head back against the pillows, his eyes were tightly closed and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip and so was Blaine, his head was tipped back as his gasped.

"Blaine-I-," Kurt tried to warn gripping the bed sheets beneath him as the pit of his stomach started to heat up and clench, "I'm going to-oh Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip, "Me too," He moaned, "God Kurt I'm so close."

Kurt's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bed sheets even tighter, "Blaine."

"I know, cum for me Kurt," Blaine breathed, "Cum for me baby."

Kurt arched his back of the bed and he came with a low whimpering breath that sounded a lot like. "Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip watching as Kurt tipped his head back and whimpered his name and that was it, he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as he came, Kurt's name tumbling from his lips passionately before he collapsed on Kurt managing to support most of his weight by his hands before he forced himself to find the energy to pull out and tie off the condom, throwing it in the direction of Kurt's trash can before he rolled over next to Kurt who was lying there breathing heavily.

"You okay gorgeous?" Blaine asked also trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled rolling onto his side to face Blaine, "I'm perfect."

Blaine laughed and rolled onto his side too, "You got that right baby," He whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine gently, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer burying his head in Kurt's shoulder as Kurt curled up into his chest, "That was amazing."

Kurt sighed and snuggled further into Blaine's chest, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>EN Hey guys, this chapter would've been up sooner, but I didn't return it for longer than usual. My bad. xD**

**A/n: Sorry this took a bit longer than normal, hopefully it was worth the wait! Thanks to my beta .Ray X (:**

**Annkum- Yep! Deal X Hope you like that chapter X**

**.Ray- Thank you :D**

**StormsInNeverland- Hey, Mercy can be a bit annoying. Hope you like the chapter X Over and out.**

**Eatyourh3artout- I know, I love Kurt dressing Blaine too ;-) Hope the chapter was worth the wait! Lots of love X**

**Jocy333- Heyya, Thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter X**

**Peruser- Me too, Hope you like the chapter! X**

**CarrieKarol- Thank you, sorry this took so long to update. Hopefully it was worth the wait? X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hey, hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading X**

**WhatRuWaiting4- Hopefully you survived and you liked it! Thanks for reading X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Hey, Love you forever too, Hope you like the chapter! X**

**DeeDeeloris- Hello, thank you so much! (: Hope you enjoyed the chapter X**


	16. Glee?

"Blaine?" Kurt asked interlocking their fingers as they sat of the sofa.

"Yeah Baby?" Replied Blaine resting his head on Kurt's as they lay curled up in a blanket.

"How do you feel about joining Glee?" Kurt suggested tentatively.

Blaine tensed slightly, "Kurt it's really not the sort of thing I'm interested in," He explained kissing the top of Kurt's head, "I'm sorry but I don't think so."

Kurt just nodded turning back to watch the television, he glanced out the window out of the corner of his eye, "You think my Dad's okay?"

"Of course," Smiled Blaine looking out onto the frozen snow land, "He'll probably be back soon…should I be here when he does?"

Kurt shrugged a bit, "I don't know," he admitted, "He's never dealt with me having a boyfriend before."

"Are you going to tell him I stayed over last night?" Asked Blaine curiously.

Kurt paused, "-Only if he asks."

Blaine chuckled, "Fair enough," he said, "Just make sure I'm not here if he does."

"Yeah he can be pretty intimidating," Kurt agreed, "He's a teddy bear at heart though."

"Still don't think I should give him a huge hug when he walks in though," Blaine joked with a wink.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah I wouldn't advice it."

There was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and then a car door slamming, "You're Dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess."

"Should we move?" Blaine whispered as though he was scared Burt would hear him.

Before Kurt got a chance to answer Burt walked through the door, "Hey Kurt, sorry about…what's this?" He asked looking as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Hey Dad," Kurt smiled sliding of Blaine's lap so he was sitting next to him, "Remember Blaine?"

Burt walked forward a few steps, "Yeah," he narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Nice to see you again sir," Blaine smiled at him genuinely and removing the blanket from his lap.

"What's he doing here?" Burt asked still looking at his son.

"Were just hanging out," Kurt shrugged grabbing Blaine's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Aren't we honey?"

"Yeah," Blaine said giving Kurt a warning glance, was calling him pet names and holding his hand a good idea in front of his Dad?

Burt crossed his arms and, 'If looks could kill' ran through Blaine's mind. He let go of Kurt's hand and shuffled further a little further away from him on the sofa, "So what have you been up too?" Asked Burt.

"Not that much," Kurt shrugged, "How's the weather?"

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Cold."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah dad I guessed considering it was snowing."

"How long as he been here?" Burt asked sitting down in the arm chair opposite the two boys.

Kurt bit his lip, "Um, since yesterday afternoon," he said avoiding his father's gaze.

"He stayed here last night!" Burt exclaimed, "Why didn't you ask?"

"Because I knew you would have said no and I didn't want him to go out in the middle of a blizzard!" Kurt said looking his Dad directly in the eye.

"Where'd he sleep?" Burt asked unwinding his arms from his chests and putting them on his hips.

Kurt muttered something under his breath and looked at the floor.

"Where'd he sleep?" Repeated Burt glaring and Kurt as he continued to find the carpet fascinating.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "In my bed," he said clearly still looking at the floor.

"Kurt I thought I taught you better than this!" Burt growled, "You've only been together for what? A week?"

Kurt winced at the disappointment in his father's voice, "Nothing happened at night Dad, don't freak out," he said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked up at his farther, "Dad I'm not going to lie to you. Nothing happened at night, it happened in the morning," he said seriously.

"Kurt!" Burt groaned in frustration, "Why do you always let people take advantage of you?"

"Let them?" Kurt asked suddenly getting to his feet, "I hardly think getting sexually assaulted is 'Letting them.'" Burt looked at Blaine sharply, "He knows, I told him," Kurt sighed mirroring his Dad's actions with his hands on his hips.

"You told him? Kurt you never tell anyone," Burt frowned obviously confused.

"That's because I'm not in love with everyone," Kurt said sitting down again close to Blaine.

"L…love?" Burt asked looking between the two boys with his eyes wide.

"Love," Kurt nodded looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Love," Blaine repeated smiling when Kurt entwined their fingers together again.

"You love my son?" Burt asked looking at Blaine judgmentally.

"With all my heart, sir I promise," Blaine said quietly, "I will never hurt him."

Burt looked at Blaine and bit his lip, he turned to Kurt, "I'm going to go and call your Auntie, tell her I'm back safe."

"Okay," Said Kurt relaxing a bit more, "Tell her I say hey."

"Will do," Burt said walking out of the room, glancing back at his son one last time before he walked into the hall way.

"Few," Breathed Blaine leaning back against the sofa, "What was that about me not being here?"

"Sorry," Apologised Kurt, "At least it's over now."

"Yeah I guess," Blaine agreed.

"Maybe you should call your Dad, tell him you're here? He might be worried," Suggested Kurt.

Blaine snorted, "Fat chance, he probably hasn't even noticed!"

"You don't know that," Kurt said quietly, "Maybe you should go home?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, "You want me to go?" He asked his expression hurt.

"No, no baby of course not but…I…I was kinda hoping I could meet him," Said Kurt hesitantly.

"No. No way," Blaine exclaimed firmly shaking his head, "I don't want you too."

"You've met my family; it's only fair I meet yours! Please?" Kurt begged.

"I don't want him to treat you like shit Kurt, you don't deserve it," Blaine said, shaking his head again.

"Neither do you," Kurt said sadly, "Please Baby?"

"Why?" Asked Blaine, "Why would you want to meet him?"

"Because it's the next logical step isn't it?" Kurt smiled, "In our relationship meeting the parents. Have you told him about me?"

"Not directly, but I came home the day we kissed ranting about how perfect and amazing you were until he told me to 'shut the fuck up'," Blaine said smiling softly, "I don't know if he was listening though."

Kurt blushed, "Maybe you should call him first then? Tell him we're coming?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "When did I agree?" He asked.

Kurt battered his eyelashes, "Plllleeeeaaassee Blaine?" He asked, "Because you love me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine," He sighed, "You know it's like impossible to say no to you?"

Kurt laughed, "Well I could use that to my advantage," he winked.

"Great, now I'm worried…" Blaine said his eyes slightly wide.

"So if I asked you to do something right now, you would do it?" Asked Kurt curiously.

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt what are you-?" He asked hesitantly.

"Kiss me?" Kurt breathed before Blaine could finish.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt you actually scared me then."

"Well?" Smiled Kurt.

"Your Dad's only a wall away," Blaine reminding him quietly.

"I'm sure he'll live," Kurt whispered as he leaned forward towards Blaine, Blaine did the same, and brushed his nose against Kurt's.

"I love you," Whispered Blaine gently.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, also in a whisper, Kurt closed the remaining distance between them until their lips were just inches apart and…

"Kurt? - Oh, what are you doing?" Burt asked blushing bright red as he walked into the room.

"Laying an egg. What does it look like?" Kurt sighed placing a small kiss on Blaine's lips and pulling away.

Blaine bit his lip nervously as Burt stared at him, before he looked at Kurt, "I…keep that to a minimum with I'm around."

Kurt shrugged, "Okay," He agreed, "Now me and Blaine are going to go and see his Dad aren't we?"

Blaine frowned, "Yes we are," He sighed; there was no point of arguing.

"Why?" Burt asked sitting down opposite Kurt as naturally as he could.

"I haven't met him yet," Kurt explained jumping to his feet.

Blaine got to his too and took Kurt's hand bravely, "Luckily for you," He muttered so only Kurt could hear.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on Baby. See you later Dad," He called walking from the room, towing Blaine with him by there still joined hands.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked Kurt's car carefully after Kurt had given him a fifteen minute lecture on the conditions of him driving his car, "Happy?" He asked.<p>

Kurt bit his lip judging where Blaine had parked before he nodded, "Yep."

"Good," Blaine said with a cheeky smile, he unclipped his seatbelt and then reached over and lent over Kurt, unclipping his.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Kurt, "What are you up too?"

"Well, I was just thinking, since your Dad interrupted before, maybe we could catch up now?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt laughed, "I knew it would be something like that."

Blaine grinned, "Well what do you say?"

"I say, why the hell aren't you kissing me right now?" Asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine suddenly flung his legs over Kurt so he was straddling him in the passenger seat of the car,

"You okay with this?" He asked stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt nodded, "Fine Blaine," He smiled; Blaine was still being carful around him.

"Tell me to stop if you want, you're in complete control okay?" Blaine said sweetly.

"Blaine, you don't have to be quite that careful around me, even though it's really sweet and I appreciate it but, I'm not a china doll, I'm not going to break," Kurt said gently back leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, "Sorry, I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured into anything. In my defense, you do sorta look like a china doll."

Kurt pulled his head away, "And what's that meant to mean?"

Blaine shrugged, "Your skin, it's like porcelain," he explained, he looked up at Kurt who was biting his bottom lip, "Kurt I didn't mean it as an insult, It's beautiful. And you know what?"

"What?" Kurt asked slightly warily.

"It shows up even more when I mark it," He whispered, "So people no exactly, who you belong to."

"Belong too?" Kurt asked, "You think I belong to you?"

"No…Yeah….Kurt urgh!" Moaned Blaine shaking his head, "I don't mean it like that."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah baby I know, it's just really fun to wind you up."

Blaine huffed, "That's mean," He frowned.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Kurt asked battering his eyelashes.

Blaine laughed, "I don't know if you can, it was pretty mean," He teased.

"Well at least let me try," Kurt smiled placing his hands either of Blaine's head and kissing him gently, he paused, "What if your Dad sees?"

Blaine just shrugged, "He's probably seen worse."

Kurt frowned, "Not something I want to hear."

"Well you asked…Oh I'm going out with some mates tonight, wanna come?" Asked Blaine remembering suddenly.

"Ummm…No, not really my scene." Kurt said shaking his head, "It's fine though, go out and have some fun."

"Are you sure? I could stay in with you, I don't mind," Blaine offered with a smile.

Kurt shook his head again, "Blaine, I can't be your only friend; you'll get sick of me."

"Not possible," Blaine whispered quietly kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt blushed, "No Blaine go out, it's fine really. Maybe I can call Mercy, fix our friendship a bit."

"You really sure?" Asked Blaine, "You're not going to punish me later?"

"No Blaine, I promise," Kurt smiled, "Now can we make out?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Um…Yep I think that's everything, nothing to interrupt us now," He grinned.

Blaine sat up a little straighter so he would have full excess to Kurt's lips before he kissed him slowly, running his hands up and down Kurt's arms.

"Ah, Um, Blaine?" Asked Kurt his voice muffled by Blaine's lips.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Blaine asked pulling away slowly.

"Yeah it's just-I just," Kurt blushed and looked at the floor of the car, "It's not that I don't love kissing you like that, because I really, really do but I, I just want-maybe to," He paused, "To maybe try something a bit more," He paused again searching for the right word, "Heated?"

Blaine smiled, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded still looking at the floor of the car in embarrassment.

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and pulled it up so Kurt was forced to look at him; he attacked Kurt's mouth with as much passion, heat and lust he could muster before he pulled away chuckling at a very dazed looking Kurt, "Like that?" He asked.

Kurt whimpered, still in a state of shock before he managed to nod his head slightly, "Yeah…Like that."

Blaine waiting until Kurt was a bit more cooperative before he kissed him again with as just as much heat, shoving his own tongue straight down Kurt's throat and sucking harshly on Kurt's.

"Ohhh," Kurt let out a strangled moan and locked his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah," Breathed Kurt.

Blaine reached down at pulled the leaver on the chair tipping it almost all the way back so Kurt was pretty much lying down before he turned his attention to Kurt's neck sucking a large love bite just below his ear, "Ahhh, Blaine," Kurt bit his lip hard.

"Kurt, you're so hot," Blaine whispered, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Kurt smiled, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him desperately.

"Kurt, Kurt we need to cool down a bit," Blaine gasped when they broke for air.

Kurt blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," Blaine chuckled kissing Kurt's forehead and sitting up.

"Time to meet your Dad?" Kurt asked sitting up and pulling the chair with him.

Blaine sighed sadly and moved from sitting on Kurt's lap to the driver's seat, "I Guess."

Kurt nodded and started smoothing down his hair and outfit, Blaine chuckled, "Baby you don't need to try and impress him you know."

"Blaine I'm always perfect around people I don't trust, that are why I freaked out when you saw my hair in the morning," Explained Kurt looking in the car mirror.

"Kurt you are always perfect, no matter how messy your hair is, or what you're wearing," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt just smiled at him, "You too."

"Wait, you didn't trust me then?" Blaine asked, "Do you trust me now?"

"No, no I trusted you," Kurt smiled at him, "It was early and I was still in a haze."

"A haze?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, in the fact of how caring you are," Kurt said still smiling softly, "And that I slept in the same bed as another guy, usually I would freak out and feel really self-conscious but….there's just something about you that makes me feel calm, that makes me feel safe."

Blaine smiled widely, "I love you."

"I know," Kurt chuckled, "I love you too."

Blaine continued to smile, "I know."

"Come on, I wanna meet your Dad," Kurt said opening his door.

Blaine's smile turned to a frown as he sighed and opened his door too, "Promise me something?" He asked as he and Kurt met at the front of the car and immediately joined hands.

"What babe?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Don't break up with me what you see how horrible my Dad is," Blaine said biting his lip nervously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that?"

Blaine shrugged, "Just promise me? Please?"

"Blaine I love you, and you're not your Dad," Kurt said sadly, "I promise not to break up with you."

Blaine nodded letting out a breath of relief, "That's what scares me most."

"What honey?" Asked Kurt still smiling sweetly.

"Ending up like my Dad," He winced as the words left his lips, "Well…it used to scare me the most."

"What is it now?" Kurt asked curiously squeezing Blaine's hand comfortingly.

Blaine's eyes turned very, very soft, "Losing you," He whispered.

"That's not going to happen Blaine," Kurt promised him, his own eyes filling with tears at the emotion in Blaine's voice.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked biting his lip as tears sprung to his eyes, "You could do so much better than me, When you meet someone else I…I don't know what I'll do."

"Blaine stop it! You really think I'm just going to leave you because another guy takes an interest in me?" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm not that type of guy Blaine, you should know that. And there is no one better then you. No one."

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt you know what I was like before, there are definitely better guys than me."

"Blaine, why are you so hard on yourself?" Kurt sighed in frustration, "That wasn't you, you said, you told me it was a different person, not the real you."

"I wasn't," Blaine said looking at the floor.

"Then stop it! I'm not going to break up with you," Kurt said obviously slightly annoyed, "You're just being silly."

Blaine nodded, "Sorry," he said looking at the floor, "I've just never been this happy, I don't want to lose it."

"I don't want to lose it either," Kurt said smiling, "And we aren't going too. Now come on."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to my beta (:**

**.Ray- (: Glad! X**

**Peruser- Glad you think so, Thanks for reading X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Good (: Hope you like the chapter X**

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- I know, 16 now. These stories are my babies and they grow up so fast! Thanks for reading X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter X**

**Badumtiss- I'm glad! X Thanks for reading X**

**Janice93- Thank you! (:**

**StormsInNeverland- Thanks you so much! Hope you like the chapter! X**


	17. Dad

**A/n: Hey guys, here's to my regular readers, (maybe more of you will become after this fic?) Anyway I was just wondering how you would feel about me doing and Darren Criss and Chris Colfer fiction? Would you read it? It would be great if you could let me know! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and walked towards the door, "Wish this snow would hurry up and melt."<p>

"Why?" Kurt frowned, "I love snow!"

"Yeah I know you do. Snow to me is just another way to slip." Blaine grumbled as he took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the wooden door.

Kurt chuckled, "I'll be there to catch you," He said, "And the longer there's snow, the longer there's no school."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "Yeah I guess, then more time together."

"Exactly," Kurt grinned, "Which means more making out…"

Blaine laughed, "Okay maybe snow it's such a bad thing." He said slipping of one of Kurt's coats off to show another fabulous outfit that Kurt had put together for him and kicked off his snow coated boots.

Kurt followed his example and they walked into the living room, it was…well a little bit messy but Kurt wasn't really that bothered, and it could have been a lot worse. As soon as Blaine walked through the door he sighed loudly and walked forward picking up a few empty beer cans and putting them on the coffee table.

"Dad?" He asked walking back to Kurt and taking his hand, he pulled him to stand beside his Dad's arm chair that was facing the TV, the chair was really well used, a slight stain on the arm. It was a blue-gray. The man sitting in it was not what Kurt expected.

He was tall and thin, and didn't resemble Blaine at all apart from the mop of deep black curly hair on top of his head. He had a pair of thin glasses on and a small amount of stubble up around his chin and cheeks. He had blue eyes and an extremely pointed nose.

"What now?" The man grumbled his voice annoyed; he didn't look away from the TV screen that was blaring out a football match.

"I…I want you to meet someone-Please," Blaine added.

The man looked up at Blaine unwilling and his eyes widened, he snorted loudly, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Blaine blushed and bit his lip, "Clothes I hope," He hissed sarcastically obviously annoyed.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently when the man snorted again, "Well at least people will know you're a fa…"

"Dad!" Blaine interrupted loudly blocking out the rest of the word as Kurt cringed slightly beside him.

"Don't interrupt me you disrespectful brat," Blaine's Dad sneered, "Now hurry up, I'm missing the game." He looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow, "Another one for your whores?"

Blaine winced, "No, this is Kurt, he's my boyfriend," He said, "Kurt this is my Dad."

"What's the difference?" His Dad asked turned back to his game.

"The difference?" Exclaimed Blaine, "I love him!"

Blaine's Dad just laughed, "You're incapable of love," He said he glanced at Kurt again who was feeling extremely uncomfortable, "And I thought you were gay."

Blaine looked at Kurt with an expression of pure confusion, "I am…." He said looking back to his Dad.

"Then why have you brought back the most girly guy I've ever seen?" Blaine's Dad asked bordley, "Seriously, is he in drag or something?"

"I, I, I," Blaine said shaking his head in utter astonishment.

"Haven't you seen yet? Wow that must be a new record for you," Blaine's Dad continued as Blaine struggled to find the right words.

"I can't believe you," Blaine said shaking his head, he turned to Kurt who didn't even look fazed, "You okay?"

Kurt just shrugged and nodded forcing a smile on his face, don't lose it. Do not lose it. Kurt knew very well that he had probably never been this angry in his life, and he knew if he burst, it would not be pretty. Do not lose it.

"I can't believe you," Blaine's Dad commented back, "You seriously haven't shagged him?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Yes I have made love with him, and he is definitely a guy, the most beautiful perfect guy I have ever met in my life so don't you dare disrespect him like you do with me."

"Made love? Wow he's turning you into a girl," Blaine's Dad continued not taking in his son's anger. "He's not, Dad why are you doing this?" Blaine cried, "Why can't you just be happy that I've found someone?"

"Why should I? You took away the person who makes me happy," Blaine's dad replied, "You know how much happier my life would be if you weren't here?"

"Yes Dad I know, and I'm sorry," Blaine said looking at the floor.

"Now bugger of, your interrupting my game." Blaine's dad finished still not looking away from the TV screen.

Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes, "Sorry Dad," He said quietly, he pulled Kurt back out into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in a whispered brushing the tears that had spilled down Blaine's cheeks with his thumb.

"No," Blaine said his voice breaking, "Kurt I am so sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry please I can't even…"

"Hey, shh, Blaine it's not your fault, I wanted to come here, me, not you," Kurt said sadly, "It's my fault and I'm sorry."

"The things he said," Said Blaine shaking his head in disbelief, "I…I just can't believe…"

"Blaine its fine, really," Kurt sighed softly, "Want to go back to mine?"

Blaine nodded and managed to put his boots and coat back on and let Kurt guide him to the car, "You drive," Said Blaine getting in the passenger side and slipping off his shoes before pulling his feet up on the seat so he was curled up in a ball.

Kurt bit his lip and sat in the driver's side, "Blaine what's wrong- Are you angry at me?"

Blaine's head snapped up, "What? No, no of course not baby why would I be mad?"

"Because it was my idea, you said no and I kept pushing you," Kurt said biting down on his lip, "I'm so sorry Blaine. It's all my fault."

"No, no Kurt it's not." Blaine said putting his feet back on the floor and taking Kurt's hand, "It's his fault, I just can't believe what he said about you."

"Blaine it's really fine, I'm used to it," Kurt said, "Kids at my old school said basically the same sort of stuff."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't be used to it," Blaine said his temper suddenly rising, "What is everyone's problem? They have no idea how freaking amazing you are, and they just stereotype you and urgh! It just pisses me of so much that they don't see what I do. That they don't care what you've been through just because you are in glee and dress better they think they can just walk all over you."

"Blaine calm down," Kurt said softy squeezing his hand.

"No, I hate him, I freaking hate him!" Blaine cried hitting his fist down on his thigh.

"Who honey?" Asked Kurt again still keeping his voice calm.

"My good for nothing farther," Blaine muttered darkly looking back at his house.

"Blaine please don't say that," Kurt said quietly shaking his head.

"I mean it; he makes me feel like shit about myself! Well I'd like to see him cope without me for a while," Blaine muttered.

"He's just looking for someone else to blame Blaine," Kurt said, "He's struggling."

"What and I'm not? Why are you defending him?" Blaine cried out snatching his hand back from Kurt's grasp.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes welling up at Blaine's sudden anger at him. "I'm not; I'm just telling you why he does it. Not that he's right or he has the right too."

"Kurt I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, taking Kurt's hand again gently. "I didn't mean to snap at you," Blaine tried a small smile.

"It's okay," Kurt said quietly clipping on his seat belt and starting the engine.

"Why are you so quiet? Was it something I said?" Frowned Blaine clipping in his own seat belt as Kurt pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry I just." Kurt sighed, "I just don't see how someone can treat their son like that."

Blaine just shrugged, "I don't care anymore. Now you have you too tell me how amazing I am," Blaine joked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Your perfect, don't believe a word he says baby."

Blaine just shrugged, "As long as you think that, I don't care what he says."

"Good," Kurt grinned taking one hand of the wheel and grabbing Blaine's.

"Think your Dad will be there when we get back?" Blaine asked biting his lip.

"I have no idea," Kurt shrugged, "Why?"

"No reason," Blaine said looking out of the window.

"Because you want to make out again?" Kurt asked with a chuckled.

"Maybe something along those lines," Blaine said with a wink as Kurt pulled into his drive.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned unclasping his seat belt and getting out of the car.

"I love you more," Kurt said climbing out and meeting Blaine around the front of the car.

"Not possible," Blaine continued to grin.

"Come on, its bloody cold," Kurt said walking forwards the door and pushing it open. "I'm home!" He called.

"That was quick," Burt yelled back, "How'd it go?"

"Could have gone better," Kurt called back pulling Blaine up the stairs when there outdoor clothing was discarded.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked his head popping up over the banister as the two made their way up the stairs.

"Yeah fine," Kurt shrugged, "His Dad just isn't quite as…excepting as you are."

"Oh, Is Blaine okay?" Burt asked frowning slightly.

"Wow you remembered his name," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked a bit surprised, He actually sounded like he cared, "I'm fine thank you sir."

"Call me Burt kid," Replied Burt, "I'm going down to the garage for a bit, I know they slack of when I'm not down there."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, see you later, can Blaine stay?"

"Sure, just keep it clean," Burt said narrowing his eyes and Kurt, "I'll be back before tea anyway."

"Okay," Kurt smiled reaching the top of the stairs where his Dad was standing, "See you later."

Burt nodded and gave Kurt a hug, smiled at Blaine before he walked down the stairs shoved on his boots and jacket before he walked out of the door.

"Your dad is amazing," Blaine commented at they walked to Kurt's room.

"I know." Kurt agreed, "I can't quite believe that he's left us alone though."

"He obviously trusts you," Blaine smiled as he sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Yes, and I really don't want to brake that trust," Kurt said siting down a few feet away from him.

"Kurt he said keep it clean, I don't think cuddling is that dirty do you?" Blaine laughed reaching forward and pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt blushed, "Yeah but It's hard to contain myself around you," He admitted.

Blaine chuckled, "Same here, but I think we can manage though don't you?"

Kurt answered by tucking himself close to Blaine chest and sighing contently, "I can't believe what your dad said." He whispered.

"Kurt it's not true. You're perfect, amazing, beautiful, funny, sexy, kind, gorgeous, and caring." Blaine said, "Don't believe a word of what he said."

Kurt blushed, "Thanks, but that's not what I meant. I meant about you- Wait, you really think that much of me?"

"Of course I do," Blaine smiled, "That's why I got so annoyed when he started staying all that stuff. No one else sees what I see, and I just can't see how they can't."

Kurt bit his lip, "Doesn't it hurt you? The way he talks to you?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," Blaine admitted, "I can't really do anything about it, but...it just makes me feel so lost."

Kurt bit his lip again watching at tears sprung to Blaine's eyes, he turned so he was kneeling between Blaine's legs, "Blaine you're not lost, you're exactly where you belong and always will."

"What do you mean?" Blaine sniffed looking up at Kurt questioningly.

"You belong right here Blaine, you belong right here with me," Kurt whispered, "And you can never get lost because I'll always be here, and you will always belong with me."

Blaine smiled, "You'll get bored of me soon enough," He said sadly linking hands with Kurt.

Kurt let out a slightly annoyed sigh, "Blaine you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Asked Blaine frowning ever so slightly.

"How much I love you, how much I need you Blaine," Kurt said, "This isn't just some stupid high school fling to me."

"Me nether," Blaine smiled, "I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really times a billion love you."

Kurt laughed but started frowning as tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks, "Sweetheart why are you crying?"

"I'm scared," Blaine whispered closing his eyes.

"Why are you scared honey?" Kurt whispered back kissing the tears on Blaine's cheeks.

"Because." Blaine gulped back more tears, "Because I know some time I'm going to wake up and you'll just be an angel in an amazing dream."

Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine," He whispered.

"And I'll wake up and have to put on my leather jacket and just carry on," Blaine sobbed opening his eyes and reaching out to Kurt, "You mean so much to me, I can't, I don't-"

"Shh, Blaine please, shh. I know, I know this is too good to be true but it's not a dream I promise," Kurt said engulfing Blaine in a huge hug.

Blaine laughed, "I'm being a ridiculous love struck teenager."

Kurt shook his head, "Your being adorable, want me to prove this isn't a dream?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes please."

Kurt pinched Blaine's hand and he yelped pulling it away, "What was that for?"

"See not a dream, if it was, you wouldn't have felt it," Explained Kurt taking Blaine's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips kissing it gently, "Better?"

Blaine smiled, "Baby your kisses make everything better."

Kurt smiled back, "Same here."

"You know that's usually a cue to kiss me," Blaine pointed out raising an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine lightly, "By the way I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really times a billion love you too."

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Now how about we curl up on your bed and watch a soppy romantic movie like the sappy couple we really are?"

Kurt laughed again, "Sounds good to me, you thinking Disney?"

"How can you read my mind gorgeous?" Blaine grinned.

"One of my many hidden talents," Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek and walking towards his stack of

DVD's.

"There's more?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side,

"Oh yes, I'll show you sometime," Kurt grinned taking a DVD from the pile.

"I look forward to it…oh Kurt what about our English project?" Blaine asked, "We should finish it pretty soon."

"We'll work on it tomorrow," Kurt decided, "Give you an excuse for you to come over."

"Kurt I never need an excuse to spend time with you," Blaine smiled softly.

"What time are you going out tonight?" Kurt asked putting the DVD in the player and jumping back over to his bed, landing heavily beside Blaine.

"Dunno, about half six to seven, is that okay?" Blaine said as Kurt slid closer to him.

"Of course, I just need to know what time to tell Mercy to come over tonight," Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed the top of his head before concentrating on The Little Mermaid.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey, Thank you for reading, thank you to my Beta! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review replies:**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hopefully it made a good present for you! Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Janice93- Hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey, Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter! Just a quick reference to your last PM, I'm here if you need to talk about anything okay? Lots of love X**

**StormsInNeverland- Hope you enjoyed! X Over and out.**

**Peruser- Hope you liked this chapter! He's defiantly, not excepting! X**

**Jocy333- Thank you so much! :D Hope you liked the update X**

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Here's the update! I hope you like the chapter! XXXX :D**


	18. Sebastian

**HAPPY 25****th**** BIRTHDAY TO DARREN CRISS! (Quarter of a century as he calls it) ;-) Love you! X**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're picking you up from here?" Kurt asked glancing at the clock as the two lay on Kurt's bed together, Blaine had changed back into his leather jacket but was wearing a pair of Kurt's skin tight jeans.<p>

"There only five minutes late," Blaine pointed out kissing the top of Kurt's head gently.

"I know, but Mercy is going to be here literally any second," Kurt said looking at the clock again and sighing.

"So what If I'm still here?" Blaine asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"Mm, well she does pretty much hate you so-I would say yeah," Kurt explained sadly.

"Are you going to try and convince her tonight, you know about me?" Asked Blaine curiously.

"I don't know, maybe," Kurt said biting his lip, "She won't understand though."

"I'm sorry I have such a bad reputation," Blaine whispered running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, Mercy's here!" Burt called up the stairs.

"Okay, send her up," Kurt called back looking a bit nervous.

"Kurt, stop looking so guilty or she'll think that we've been doing something we shouldn't," Blaine chuckled slightly kissing the top of his head again.

Kurt sighed, "Sorry, I just want her to like you."

"Hey White boy, you know there's a load of jocks just pulled up outside your house," Mercy said walking through the door and freezing when she saw Blaine, the bag she had over her shoulder fell to the floor with a cling as the buckles hit against each other.

"Hey Merc," Kurt grinned widely.

"That's my cue to leave," Blaine said, "Told you they wouldn't be that late."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "But now you have to go."

Blaine frowned, "I'll see you soon honey."

Kurt shrugged, "Won't be the same," He said as Blaine got to his feet.

"I know sweet pea." Blaine said softly, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt once lightly on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." Smile Kurt, "Call me later?"

"Love me forever?" Asked Blaine with a wink as he walked towards the door.

"Deal," Kurt grinned widely at Blaine as he turned back to face him, before turning to Mercedes.

"Nice to see you Mercy. Don't have too much fun without me." He smiled.

"You nether," Kurt smiled as Blaine opened the door.

"I'd much rather be with you gorgeous," Blaine called back over his shoulder, "I loooooooove you!"

Kurt laughed, "I loooooooove you too!" He called before turning his attention to Mercy, a huge grin still plastered to his face.

Mercy just looked at him, "Does he make you happy?"

Kurt nodded unable to wipe the stupid grin from my face, "I love him so much."

Mercy bit her glossy lips as he walked over to Kurt and sat beside him, "I'm glad, just-be careful?"

"Merc he's not going to hurt me," Said Kurt, "He's not like that."

"I-Okay," Mercy sighed, "But when this fails, I'm going to be the one to pick up the pieces."

"It's not going to fail," Kurt said firmly back, "This is the real deal."

Mercy sighed again, "Look, let's just hang out like old times before he steals you back?"

"Mercy he never stole me," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "But yeah okay. You thinking what I am?"

"White boy, come one what do you think?" Mercy grinned heading straight to her bag and pulling out 'The devil wears Prada' DVD with a wink.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in front of the TV picking at the huge bowl of popcorn as he pretended to watch the movie and listen to what Mercy was gossiping about. Come on Kurt, what's wrong with you? You used to love having these nights with Mercedes! And know all you can think about…Blaine. I wonder what he's doing…His he thinking of me? Of course not, he's out with his friends! Why would he be thinking of me?<p>

"Kurt!" Mercy snapped, Kurt's head shot up suddenly.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying? What are you daydreaming about?" Mercy asked with a sigh.

"Nothing…nothing I'm just, just out of it sorry," Kurt said shaking his head to try and clear a bit of room from it so it wasn't completely filled with Blaine. He looked at the clock, three hours, it had been three hours and Blaine still hadn't called him! Of course he hadn't, he had better things to do then…ring, ring, ring, ring… Kurt pounced in the phone like a cat to it's pray and lifted it to his ear blushing a bit as Mercy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kurt?" Kurt could just make out over a lot of cracking background noise, "Can you hear me sweetie?"

"Just about," Kurt said back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine!" Blaine yelled against the noise, "But I miss you."

"Miss you too honey," Kurt smiled.

"Just thought I'd call now as I'm about to get royally pissed," Blaine laughed loudly down the phone, "And I'll probably forget then."

"Okay," Kurt said laughing a little, "Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kurt I'll be fine, the only thing that is going to be wrong with me tomorrow is a banging headache," Blaine reassured him, "I'll see you tomorrow Baby."

"Bye, I love you," Kurt said tracing his finger along the pattern on his carpet.

"I love you too," Blaine yelled back over the booming music, "Forever and ever."

"Same here have fun," Kurt said although he was kind of regretting telling Blaine he was fine with this, how is it possible to miss someone this much?

"Will do, bye gorgeous," Blaine said before the line went dead and Kurt sighed hanging up the phone.

"Can you concentrate on me now?" Mercy asked as Kurt put the phone back with another sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I really am," Kurt said shaking his head as he sat down next to Mercy.

"What the hell as he done to you?" Mercy asked turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt laughed, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Your completely obsessed Kurt," Mercy said seriously frowning.

Kurt sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Yeah I know."

"Kurt it's not healthy," Continued Mercy still frowning, "I'm worried."

Kurt sighed loudly, "Mercy I know you don't like him. But please just except the fact I do?"

"Kurt I don't get how you can! He's horrible!" Mercy exclaimed shaking her head in confusion.

"The thing so though, he's really, really not! He's the most caring person I've ever met," Kurt smiled slightly, "I really, really love him. I didn't even think it was possible to feel like this Mercy."

"Kurt, it's just a crush," Mercy said smiling sadly, "He'll break your heart, but you'll get over it."

"I don't think I'll ever get over it if he hurt me," Kurt said biting his lip his eyes darkening slightly, but they quickly cleared, "But I don't need to worry because he won't do that."

"Urgh, Kurt I really am trying to see what you think is so great about it," Mercy cried the movie on the screen long forgotten.

"That's because you don't know him, you don't know how perfect he is," Kurt smiled, "Do you want to?"

"Want to what Kurt?"

"Do you want to know the real him?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No not really," Mercy said shaking her head.

Kurt frowned, "You could at least make an effort for me, Mercy I thought we were friends?"

"Of course we are."

"Then please? Just hang out with me and him at school tomorrow?" Kurt pleaded, "Then if you still don't like him then fair enough?"

Mercy bit her lip, "-Fine! Just because I love you." She sighed in defect.

Kurt grinned, "Thank you-How about a facial as a reward?"

"Sounds good to me," Mercy grinned back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby!" Kurt exclaimed, Blaine jumped as he shut his locker.<p>

"Kurt honey, please shh?" Blaine moaned his voice pained as he turned to face Kurt, dark sunglasses on.

Kurt chuckled slightly, "Sorry," he smiled reaching up and kissing Blaine's forehead, "Any better?"

Blaine just smiled, "Loads sweetie."

"Take it you had fun then?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked down the corridor.

"I can't really remember a lot after I called you," Blaine admitted wincing as someone slammed there locker shut nearby, "So yeah I guess."

"Quiet night in tonight?" Kurt asked with a smile of amusement.

"With lots of movies and cuddles?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I was thinking more soda and homework," Kurt frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah, the English thing, I totally forgot!" Blaine said, "Of course hon."

"We can do Cuddles and movies afterwards," Kurt said softy, "And a bit of making out If you want, my Dad's going out somewhere…he wouldn't tell me where."

"Well that sounds completely irresistible," Blaine smiled, "Just like you."

Kurt blushed furiously, "Blaine shh!"

"What?" Frowned Blaine tilting his head to the side.

"Everyone's going to know that we…" Kurt trailed off his eyes growing wide to show his point.

"That we had sex? Kurt what's wrong with that?" Blaine asked frowning as Kurt's shushed him again.

"I don't know I just…"

"Are you ashamed?" Blaine asked sadly biting his lip.

"What-No of course not it's just," Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before quickly flattening his back down again.

"You are aren't you!" Blaine said his voice rising slightly before he winced against the noise and lowered it again, "I can't believe it."

"No, no Blaine really," Kurt said desperately as Blaine looked like he was going to walk away, "I just don't want everyone to think that our relationship is just the physical."

"Kurt you know it's not, you know how I feel about you. Since when have you cared about what other people think?" Asked Blaine, pain leaking through into his voice.

"Honestly? Since always, I always try to please people and…" Kurt realised biting his lip.

"Kurt, Kurt hey," Blaine interrupted, "You don't need to, you please me all the time just by being yourself."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed looking at the floor.

"Come on sweetie, we'll be late for class," Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Why are you in school today anyway? You should be sleeping this off," Stated Kurt as Blaine winced when a huge crowd of loud teenagers walked down the corridor.

"I came to see you," Blaine replied with a smile.

"I would have seen you after school," Blushed Kurt unable to hide his smile.

"I just can't seem to be able to keep away from you," Blaine smiling softly opening the door for Kurt.

Kurt nodded in thanks and then went to sit down next to Mercy who looked up at him with a smile when he walked into the room; Blaine bit his lip hesitantly when Kurt patted the seat next to him.

"Wow, you're looking a bit worse for wear this morning," Mercy said to Blaine raising an eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, "I've been better," He said sitting down beside Kurt.

"Nice shades though," Mercy commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Blaine said sounding a bit surprised, he lent closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "What did you do to her?"

Kurt chuckled, "Waved a bit of my magic."

"Is that what you did to me?" Blaine asked holding Kurt's hand under the table.

Kurt chuckled again, "Maaybbbe."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Blaine smiled with a wink.

"What are you too whispering about?" Mercy asked her eyebrow rising to a perfect arch.

"How Kurt must have cast some sort of spell on me," Blaine grinned.

"Oh my God, that is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my whole life," Mercy laughed.

Kurt blushed and Blaine just laughed and shrugged, "Me too."

"Alright class let's begin," Miss Bloomwood called walking into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Who's that guy?" Kurt asked his voice tight as he looked over Blaine's shoulder in the lunchroom.<p>

"He's been staring at you since we got in here," Mercy said also looking at the guy who was sitting a few tables away from the three.

"Which one?" Blaine asked turning around to see a boy sitting on his own in the corner. He had brown hair that was brushed up into a flick upon his head, he had a muddy green eyes and a charming smile, the type of smile that you didn't trust.

"That one," Kurt said his voice still tight.

"I have no idea honey," Shrugged Blaine turning back around to face Kurt with a smile.

Kurt frowned deeply, "I don't like him."

Blaine laughed, "Is someone jealous?"

"Definitely," Kurt said biting down on his lip as he continued to frown.

Blaine turned to look at the boy again, he smiled at him greatly and Blaine gave a small smile back, "Stop looking at him," Kurt sighed.

Blaine spun around to see Kurt looking rather grumpy with his head leant in his hands, his can of diet soda open in front of him, "Kurt why are you freaking out about this?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because, I don't want anyone else to look at you like that," Kurt muttered in a blush looking down at the table and playing with the top of his can.

"Kurt you don't need to worry you know," Blaine said softly reaching over and stilling Kurt's hands on the can, "You know I only want you."

Kurt just shrugged and continued to look at the table, "I still don't want other people looking at you."

"Honey don't you trust me?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side as he watched Kurt who continued to stare at the table.

"Of course I do," Kurt murmured still playing with the top of his soda can.

"Well then," Blaine chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about then do you?"

Kurt looked up from his can and over Blaine's shoulder, "I still don't like him."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "Kurt don't judge people before you've met them. You don't even know his name."

"I know but, urgh just look at him….no actually don't," Kurt decided shaking his head, "There's just something I don't trust about him."

Blaine sighed, "Well just ignore him then. I really don't see why you're making such a fuss over this."

Kurt bit his lip, "Sorry."

"So, what you guys up too tonight?" Mercy asked slightly louder then was necessary as she changed the subject.

"English project," Kurt frowned remembering.

"And cuddles and movies afterwards," Blaine added with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah and that."

"Hi," Said a voice behind Blaine.

Blaine's head snapped up and saw the boy from before standing beside him, "Hey," He said looking back to see Kurt glaring at the boy.

"I am Sebastian Smythe." He grinned at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said, "This is my friend Mercedes and my boyfriend Kurt."

"Boyfriend? Oh this is awkward, I saw you checking me out so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself," Sebastian said biting his lip between his teeth.

"What? No I wasn't!" Blaine exclaimed looking back at Kurt who had his jaw clenched staring at Sebastian with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Oh well-anyway see you around Blaine," Sebastian winked at Blaine with another one of his grins before he walked away.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Kurt muttered and then he sighed.

"Kurt I wasn't, I promise," Blaine said looking at Kurt desperately.

"Yeah honey I know calm down," Kurt smiled at him slightly.

"Well he seems nice," Mercy said sarcastically, "Seriously just stay away from him. "

"I was planning too," Kurt said looking after Sebastian his jaw still tight.

"And since when have we been friends?" Mercy asked raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I-I just thought, because," Blaine stammered looking at Kurt for some back up.

Mercy laughed, "Just joking," he giggled.

"Really, I've won your approval?" Blaine doubted.

Mercy shrugged, "You're alright Anderson, but if you hurt my boy. I will break you."

Blaine gulped, his face going slightly paler.

Kurt laughed, "Don't look so worried baby, if you hurt me. You need to be more worried about 'The wrath of Papa Hummel' then her."

Blaine sighed, "What have I gotten myself in for?" He joked.

Kurt laughed," Are you going to hurt me?" He asked.

"Of course not honey," Blaine smiled at him.

"Then you don't need to worry then do you babe?" Kurt pointed out leaning back against his chair and taking a zip of his soda.

"No I don't," Blaine continued to smile, "I love you."

Kurt grinned, "Love you too gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I've changed my name but it's still me (:**

**Info on the Chris Colfer/ Darren Criss fic: ****I'm going to write it but I'm not planning for it to be that long, I think it's going to be in first person which I haven't done is a while so you might have to bare with me! Hopefully it will be okay but I haven't written one before (: Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback!**

**Review replies:**

**Gottriplets- Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! Klaine is always cute! :D No worries about the fiction, thanks for the feedback. Lots of other people want to read it though so I think I'm still going to write it. It's not going to be that long though (:**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Okay, thanks for the feedback read above for more info on the fiction. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! X I think we all want to hit Blaine's dad right now…;)**

**StormsInNeverland- Okay thanks for the feedback read above for more info on the fiction, and thank you! :D Over and out X**

**Peruser- Thanks exactly what I was trying to get across! Hope you liked the chapter X**

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon- ha-ha, okay read above for more details on the fiction! X Thanks for the feedback X**

**Kristine Lovegood- I'm so glad! Love you too! XXX (:**

**Jocy333- Thank you so much :D Hope you liked X**

**Badumtiss- I know! Hope you liked the chapter X (:**

**Zaidabd- Awww, Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed! (:**

**Janice93- Hey, thank you for the feedback, there's some more information on the fiction above if you want to read it (: Yeah that's just a typo, sorry. Thanks for reading X**

**Orange-Coyote- Thank you! I'm glad (: X**

**Thank you to my Beta! X (:**


	19. Suffocating

Kurt smiled as he closed his text book, "That should do it. Were finshed."

"Yay! Cuddles and movies!" Blaine grinned back childishly.

"Pick one then," Kurt said rolling his eyes and putting all the text books back on the pile and his laptop back on his shelf.

"Okay," Blaine grinned hopping of the bed and galloping over too Kurt's DVD's. He picked a soppy Disney movie from the pile and put it in the player before skipping back and landing heavily beside Kurt again.

"You're over your hangover then?" Kurt laughed as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Yep," Blaine continued to grin, "And now I'm in a really good mood."

"I've noticed, are you high or something?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow in Blaine's direction.

"Yep, I'm high of your amazing presence!" Blaine laughed still grinning like a mad man.

"Blaine calm down, what's gotten into you?" Asked Kurt sounding a bit scared.

Blaine shrugged, "I just feel really happy right now," he said with a wink.

"Any idea why?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow again.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's something to do with you," Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand kissing it gently, "You make me feel all…giddy and drunk."

Kurt laughed, "I'm going to take that as a good thing."

"Yep you should," Blaine smiled, he paused, "Your love is my drug Kurt."

Kurt blushed and raised an eyebrow, "Blaine did you just quote Ke$ha?"

"Possibly," Blaine grinned, "God Kurt I just can't get my head around this!" He exploded suddenly causing Kurt to jump.

"Get what?" Kurt asked once he had recovered from his scare.

"This, you and me, us," Blaine explained shaking his head in disbelief, "I mean, you know you read about it right? True love, Soul mates, there only being one perfect person out there for everyone and stuff, I heard it but I never really believed it you know?"

"I always believed-Well hoped," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smiled, "Anyway, you made me realize its all true, every last word. You're my true love and my soul mate, and the only one for me."

"Blaine stop being so sappy," Kurt said looking away from him to the floor.

"Aw, Kurt I thought you loved my sappiness?" Blaine pouted at him.

Kurt just shrugged, "You're making everything perfect."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Blaine frowned in confusion.

"Because you can make it all go away again," Kurt mumbled in a sigh.

"Kurt that's not going to happen," Blaine said softly, "I promise."

Kurt laughed slightly, "I just find it hard to trust people."

"But you trust me right?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah," Kurt said nodding.

"Then you don't need to worry then do you?" Blaine smiled resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I trust you, but I don't trust everything, and everyone else that can muck this up," Kurt said resting his own head on top of Blaine's.

Blaine paused, "Then we just won't let them muck it up then will we?"

"How?" Kurt asked rubbing his thumb over Blaine's leg.

Blaine shivered at the contact, "Stay together."

Kurt laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

"I love you," Blaine breathed moving his head over so he could press a kiss to the center of Kurt's neck.

"I love you too," Kurt sighed closing his eyes; there was a silent pause before he spoke again, "Blaine?"

"Yeah baby?" Replied Blaine.

"Promise me something?" Kurt asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Sebastian?" Kurt said biting his lip.

Blaine chuckled, "You're so adorable when you're jealous."

Kurt gave him a pointed, questioning look.

"Yes Kurt, I'll stay away from him," Blaine smiled softly kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled back.

"Can we make out now?" Blaine asked with a cheeky wink.

Kurt laughed, "I though you wanted cuddles and movies?"

"It's not my fault you're looking mightily sexy with those jeans on." Blaine winked again.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You always say that."

"That's because you always look sexy," Chuckled Blaine.

Next thing he knew Blaine was being pinned against the bed being kissed furiously. He instantly reached up and locked his fingers in Kurt's hair trying to pull him closer. Kurt pulled away breathing heavily. "So do you."

Blaine grinned and moved his hands from Kurt's hair to his neck and pulled him down until the faces where only inches apart, "I know I am," He whispered with a breathless chuckle.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're so full of it."

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine smiled cupping Kurt's face in his palm and stroking Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Kurt smiled back, "You'll never know how much I love you Blaine Anderson," He whispered.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt gently, "Marry me."

Kurt froze, "What?"

"Just marry me. You know what? Kurt let's just run away together and leave everything behind, let's just buy a house, adopt a few kids and live happily ever after," Blaine whispered brushing his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt reacted like someone had electrocuted him, jumping of Blaine and sitting beside him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, "Are you crazy?"

Blaine sat up frowning, "What?"

"Blaine I-We-I'm seventeen!" Kurt cried sliding away further from Blaine on the bed.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt I know that, calm down," he said grabbing one of Kurt's hands in his own.

"Calm down? You can't just spring something like that on me!" Kurt continued to cry shaking it head.

"Says the guy how tells me he's in love with me a day after we start dating!" Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"I think telling someone you love them and proposing is a big difference Blaine!" Kurt's voice rose, going high and squeaky in his panic.

"Kurt, Kurt Shhh," Blaine said pulling him forward so they were sitting close again, "Okay, I really am sorry. It just slipped out okay? I didn't mean to say it."

Kurt bit his lip, "You want to marry me?"

Blaine nodded, "One day."

Kurt nodded back looking at the floor, "Wow."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Don't you want too?"

"I-I've never really thought about it," Kurt shrugged, "I never thought I was ever going to be with anyone, so why would I need to worry about if I wanted to get-to get married or not?"

Blaine paused, "If you don't, then we don't have too," He said, "It's fine, we don't need to get married to be with each other forever."

Kurt gulped, "Things are moving so fast Blaine," He said running his fingers though his hair, "Before you would say not to worry about it, that we have lots of time but we are going to start doing this sort of thing, moving away, getting married, having kids I just-I don't-I'm not ready for all this, it's just so much so fast and were thinking about the future and I don't want to! I want to stay right here. Right now."

Blaine sighed, "I know," He sighed shaking his head, "I wish I could slow things down for you Kurt but I really can't."

Kurt smiled softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to unleash all this on you."

"Kurt I want you to tell me these things," Blaine smiled back bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing it gently, "I'm here for you."

Kurt laughed, "Yes but I interrupted our make-out session."

Blaine chuckled, "Why does something always do that?"

"I don't know," Kurt smiled back leaning forward and kissing Blaine gently.

Blaine grinned into the kiss deepening it early and lying Kurt down, pressing him into the mattress with a groan that Kurt returned.

"Kurt! I'm home!" Burt called as the front door slammed shut.

Blaine moaned sitting beside Kurt, "Always something!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "I know baby, I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," Sebastian grinned at him as he walked past him and Kurt in the busy corridor.<p>

"Urgh!" Kurt moaned resting his head against his locker door, "How is it possible to hate someone this much?"

Blaine laughed, "You're just jealous he didn't say hi to you too," He grinned rearranging his bag on his shoulder.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine like he was questioning his sanity, "I'm gonna be late for Glee," He said checking his hair in the mirror of Blaine's open locker quickly before Blaine shut it.

Blaine sighed, "Okay, I'll see you later gorgeous."

"Yep," Kurt smiled giving Blaine a quick peck on his lips before he turned and walked away.

"So, what are you up too this weekend?"

Blaine spun around to see Sebastian standing beside him with a grin on his face. Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I swear you just walked past me."

"Yeah well I walked back," Sebastian shrugged, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Probably hanging out with Kurt," Blaine said walking down the corridor, Sebastian following him.

"Wanna go out with me?" Sebastian asked, walking in front of Blaine and blocking his path.

"No thanks," Blaine said, "Like I said, I'll be with Kurt."

"Do you have any other friends?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I just love spending time with my boyfriend, is that a crime?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow back.

"No, but don't you think that-What's his name?" Sebastian asked pausing slightly.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed back.

"Yeah well don't you think Kurt is going too think you're a bit clingy and desperate?" Sebastian asked, "You might want to try not suffocating him."

Blaine frowned, "I don't suffocate him…do I?"

"Like I said, feel free to come out with me and some mates if you think he needs some space," Sebastian said with a shrug,

Blaine bit his lip, "Thanks but I've got my own friends," He said walking past Sebastian and further down the corridor, he wasn't being that clingy really was he?

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine waiting for him at the end of Glee rehearsals, "Hey stranger," He winked as Blaine stood on his tip toes to kiss Kurt's cheek.<p>

"Hey," Replied Blaine with a smile, "Listen, I was wondering if it was okay for me to go out with some friends this weekend?"

Kurt shrugged, "Blaine I don't control you, if you want to go out then go out."

"Yeah but do you mind?" Blaine asked entwining his and Kurt's fingers together.

"Of course not, it's fine really," Kurt smiled, "Maybe I can get some of the homework done that you keep distracting me from," he added with a chuckle.

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt do you like spending time with me?"

"Of course I do Blaine, what sort of question is that?" Asked Kurt raising an eyebrow.

"But do you think we spend too much time together?" Blaine asked, "Do you feel like I'm suffocating you?"

"No, no Blaine not at all-Where is all this coming from?" Kurt frowned.

"Nowhere, you know what never mind. I'll see you later okay?" Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's cheek again, "I love you."

Kurt blinked, "Love you too."

And then Blaine walked away leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the busy corridor with a very confused look on his face. Well that was odd.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks to my beta, and everyone for reading!**

**Review Replies:**

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Ha-ha, Glad you like it! :)**

**NathansBird- Yep it's got it all! :) X Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Amygillies- Aw, I'm not promising anything unfortunately :( Yeah I love the idea of Blaine and Mercedes being friends. Katrina X**

**Jocelyne- I know same here, but I'm glad they brought him into the show because Klaine have more of a story line and more cute times! :D And I agree with that bit!**

**Gottriplets- I know, my Blainey (: Sebastian is never good news. X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Yes, just like when Kurt should have punched Sebastian in the MJ episode **

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon- I agree, although maybe less of the love and more of the hate? Ha-ha X**

**StormsInNeverland- I'm afraid he's lying in my bed, right now waiting for me to finish answering these reviews from all the amazing people that read my fanfiction.**

**Thank you lots though!**

**Over and out X**

**BornThisWay101- Nothing good when he's around! X**

**Zaidabd- me too, this is my first fiction with him in X**

**TwistedRocketPower- yeah I'm from the UK, sorry. Glad you still like it though (:**

**BlackWingedDemon- Good idea, I might just add it in if that's okay? Thanks for reading (: X**


	20. Night out

**A/n: I've written the first chapter of the Criss/Colfer fiction, I don't know when it will be up though so keep an eye out if you're interested! (: it's in Darren's point of view but I don't know if I'm switch between Darren and Chris's point of view in each chapter yet.**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he slid into Kurt's car, "You okay?"<p>

"No, why have you been ignoring me all day?" Kurt asked, frowning deeply at him, and folding his arms across his chest.

"I just thought I'd give you a bit of space," Blaine explained with a shrug clipping on his seat belt.

"Why?" Kurt frowned, "I hardly saw you all day!"

"Well I don't want to smother you," Blaine shrugged taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Blaine I want to be with you, every second of everyday if that was possible. I love you!" Kurt exclaimed, "Where is all this coming from?"

"Really? I'm not being clingy and desperate?" Blaine asked biting his lip.

"Blaine yes a tiny, tiny bit but I love that." Kurt said, he paused and blushed, "It makes me feel like you need me."

"I do need you," Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Kurt asked, "Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I'm sorry I didn't think."

"No you didn't," Kurt said pulling away from Blaine's hand and starting the engine.

"Are you mad?" Asked Blaine shying back into his seat.

"No Blaine I'm furious," Kurt said shaking his head, "I thought I'd done something wrong."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said biting his lip, "Sebastian just said…"

"Sebastian?" Kurt exclaimed his jaw going tight, "I thought I asked you to stay away from him."

"I did but, he asked me what I was doing this weekend and then I said hanging out with you and then he said that I was being clingy and suffocating you and I should go out with him at the weekend instead of being with you and…" Blaine rambled running his hands through his hair.

"Are you going out with him this weekend then?" Kurt asked his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"No, no I told him I had my own friends," Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt nodded and then sighed concentrating on the road.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said biting his lip and putting his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt sighed again, "Do you want to come back to mine?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt forgave him, "Yes please." There was a paused, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's knee gently.

"At Sebastian," Kurt growled his grip on the steering wheel tightening again.

They arrived at Kurt's house and went up to his bedroom after saying a quick hello to Burt and collapsed on Kurt's bed, "How's your Dad?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him closer and started place a few kisses down his neck.

"Still an ass-hole," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's, not your fault." Blaine breathed.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Kurt sighed as Blaine ran his hands up his sides as he continued to kiss is neck.

"You do, you make everything better Kurt," Whispered Blaine.

Kurt laughed and Blaine could feel Kurt's throat vibrate under his lips, "Good," He said.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck again once before he pulled away to look Kurt straight in the eye, "Baby, don't freak out again okay? This isn't a proposal."

"Blaine don't…" Kurt said his eyes turning worried again.

"I just want to know, if were still together in the future and I did ask you to marry me, would you?" Blaine asked holding Kurt's hand and giving him a small smile.

Kurt blinked, "I, I'd consider it."

"That's not really an answer," Blaine laughed squeezing Kurt's hands.

"I don't know, Blaine I really don't. It depends."

"What if I did it in an incredibly mushy, cheesy romantic way?" Blaine asked still smiling, making his voice light-hearted.

"Blaine it wouldn't matter to me how to ask me, as long as we were in love it wouldn't matter," Kurt said shaking his head.

"We will be," Blaine grinned, "I know we will."

"Blaine stop it!" Kurt cried pulling his hands out of Blaine, "Please just stop."

"Whoa, Kurt what's wrong?" Asked Blaine, "Look, we're just talking, no pressure."

"I don't want to think about it, Blaine. We're in high school and love doesn't last forever!" Kurt exclaimed shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, of course it does," Blaine frowned, "Kurt are you crying?"

"No," Kurt said looking back and Blaine, he wasn't crying but his eyes were glistening with his tears.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked frowning even deeper.

Kurt bit his lip, "I was going to talk to you about it today but you were ignoring me so…"

"Oh God. Oh God Kurt my love I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Blaine cried, "Tell me now?"

"I'm just being silly. I know I should be happy really but I can't help but feel…" Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"What is it honey," Blaine asked pulling Kurt close to him again.

"My dad," Kurt said biting his lip, "My dad is, well he's started to see someone."

Blaine nodded, "That's good for him isn't it? But I can see why you're a bit upset."

"I feel horrible, Blaine I'm meant to be happy for him but…"Kurt trailed off again sniffing back tears, "I'm such a horrible son."

"What? Kurt of course you're not, you have every right to feel weird about this. If my Dad started dating again I know I wouldn't be too pleased," Blaine said comfortingly kissing the top of his head.

"I just don't understand, he loves my mom," Kurt said shaking his head, "and now he's seeing someone else so he obviously doesn't anymore."

"Kurt that's not true, he must still love your mom, if she has even the smallest bit of you in her then she must be amazing, or rather a bit of her in you," Blaine smiled, "But he's moving on, he's aloud to try you know, try and find someone how can make him even the smallest bit as happy as your mom did."

Kurt shook his head and started to cry, "I miss her so much," He said his voice breaking with his tears.

Blaine bit his lip, "I know honey, I know," He whispered gently rocking Kurt back and forth in comfort.

"He can't love her if he's looking for someone else," Kurt said firmly, "Their love didn't last, so why would anyone's?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed Kurt's back, "Why are you so stubborn?" He asked smiling slightly.

"So you can break up with me because of it," Said Kurt darkly.

"Kurt, I love everything about you, so stop it. I know I can't convince you that love lasts forever so I'm just going to have to show you." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek gently, "And I'm going to mention this in our wedding vows by the way."

Kurt just shrugged, "Fine with me."

"Do you know who he's dating?" Blaine asked gently.

"Carole Hudson," Kurt said quietly.

"Finn's mom?" Blaine asked

Kurt nodded once.

"I've met her before, she's really nice. Have you met her yet?" Asked Blaine stroking Kurt's hair.

"Yeah," Kurt said reaching out to hold Blaine's hand.

"And?"

"She's fine but-," he paused, "but she's not my mom," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded, "She's not going to replace her Kurt, and it might be good for you, to have a female figure in your life."

"I guess," Kurt shrugged; lifting his hand Blaine's joined hands in the air and studying the contrast between their skin tones.

"You see it's not all bad." Blaine smiled sweetly, "But if you ever need to talk, I'm right here."

Kurt dropped their hands and spun around burying his face in Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you, I love you so much."

Blaine smiled and snuggled his head close in with Kurt's, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," Sebastian smiled winking at him in the cafeteria as he walked past.<p>

"Hey," Blaine droned back, grabbing Kurt's hand when he's jaw clenched.

"Though anymore about coming out with me this weekend?" Sebastian asked sitting down next to Blaine with a grin.

"He's going to be with me," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand with a smile, "Aren't you Babe?"

"I don't remember asking you," Sebastian said looking at Kurt with a sarcastically sweet smile.

"Well I don't remember anyone saying you could sit here," Kurt growled mirroring the smile back.

"Blaine doesn't mind, do you?" Sebastian asked putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, no I guess not," Blaine shrugged wincing back against the look Kurt gave him.

"See," Sebastian smiled squeezing Blaine's shoulder and removing his arm.

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his hand out of Blaine's, he sunk lower in his seat taking a sip of his soda and looking rather gloomy.

"Kurt you okay?" Blaine asked reaching over for Kurt's hand again.

Kurt nodded, "Fine."

"So, if you want to spend the weekend with him," he paused to point to at Kurt, "then maybe we could all go out."

"No thanks, really I'd rather just be alone with him," Blaine smiled at Kurt knowing he didn't really like going out.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled back a bit.

"Oh come on, you can be away from him for a little bit!" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

"No I really can't," Blaine said shaking his head.

"What about what we talked about, you know before?" Sebastian hinted nudging Blaine under the table.

Blaine just shrugged gazing into Kurt's eyes; Kurt smiled back knowing that Sebastian was feeling uncomfortable.

"You know what, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Blaine," Sebastian said getting to his feet and walking away.

"Why did you say it was okay for him to sit down?" Asked Kurt as soon as Sebastian was out of earshot.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't want to be rude."

"What like he was to me," Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"And you were rude right back," Blaine chuckled squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt shrugged, "Not everyone's a nice as you."

"Yeah well," Blaine shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Kurt grinned, "You can make it up to me later," he winked suggestively.

Blaine laughed, "With pleasure baby."

* * *

><p>"I'll come over sometime tomorrow," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt goodbye on Saturday night.<p>

Kurt nodded, "Okay, just have fun yeah?"

"I will honey," Blaine continued to smile kissing Kurt again, pushing him back against his bedroom wall.

Kurt laughed pushing him away, "Blaine go, go on there waiting for you."

Blaine sighed and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, "Now come on, there not going to wait all night."

"Fine!" Sighed Blaine kissing Kurt once more, "I really hate saying goodbye to you."

"Don't then," Kurt smiled, "Say I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later," Blaine grinned widely.

"I'd better," Kurt winked, "Now go, quick before I change my mind and make you stay home with me."

"I wouldn't mind," Blaine smiled winking back.

"Blaine just go, really go on," Kurt smiled pushing him away gently.

"Right okay," Blaine said stepping away from Kurt; he blew him a kiss at which Kurt caught and held to his chest before Blaine walked out of the room slowly. Kurt heard Blaine walk down the stairs and he bit his lip walking across the room to close his door before he lent against it sighing deeply. He sunk to the floor and pulled his knees up against his chest grinning greatly.

Blaine called goodbye to Burt before he left out into the cold night, he pulled his jacket more tightly around him as he walked over to the car full of jocks, "Alright mate?" They chorused.

"Yeah I'm good," Blaine smiled as Harry opened the door for him and he climbed in.

"Why are we picking you up from here again?" James asked slapping Blaine on the back, "Do you ever go home?"

"No not really." Blaine shrugged as Mark started the car, "Where we going?"

"Just down the bar," James shrugged sitting back in his seat.

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

"Why are you doing this, your completely ruining everything?" Mark asked shaking his head.

"Doing what?" Asked Blaine.

"Seeing that loser when you could have any guy that you wanted?" Asked James.

The rest of the car murmured in agreement.

"Because I love him," Said Blaine simply.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You're lucky we still let you hang out with us you know." Mark commented.

"Lucky?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow, "I just thought we were mates?"

"Dude, you're screwing someone in gay club!" James cried as they drove around the corner.

"You do realise every time you call something gay, that you're insulting me?" Growled Blaine.

"Alright calm down," James said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I don't understand what you guys have against Glee anyway," Blaine said shaking his head, "There really talented."

"Oh God, are you one now?" James asked his eyes widening.

"No, but I wouldn't care if I did join," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Then why don't you, completely shove your whole life out the window?" Mark asked.

"I don't really enjoy stuff like that," Blaine shrugged, "Otherwise I would have said yes when Kurt asked me."

"He tried to convince you? Blaine he's trying to drag you down with him!" James exclaimed.

"No he's not," Blaine exclaimed in return.

They pulled up outside the bar and went inside, James saying hi to the owner and buying them all a drink.

Blaine was still in grump as he took his beer and scanned the bar, what the hell was there problem anyway?

"Hey Blaine, Fancy seeing you here."

Blaine spun around to see Sebastian standing behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming out this weekend," Sebastian reminded him.

"I didn't know you were coming here," Blaine said sounding a bit suspicious.

Sebastian shrugged, "So are those your friends?"

Blaine glanced over to where his so called friends where sitting around a table, laughing, talking checking out every girl in the place, "I don't know."

"What's up?" Sebastian asked putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked at it before looking at Sebastian who smiled slightly, "There just, urgh. There so straight and…jockey." Blaine said shaking his head, "They don't understand, I told them I loved Kurt and they looked at me like I was talking a foreign language"

"Yeah they don't really seem like the lovey-dovey type," Sebastian chuckled squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"They call things gay all the time; I know they don't mean it but it still hurts you know?" Blaine sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know, I put up with it all the time." Sebastian agreed, "Hang out with me? Then we won't have to worry about anything like that."

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't know…"

"Why not, because Kurt doesn't like me?" Sebastian asked, "Are you going to let him control you now?"

"Well…no but…" Blaine said biting his lip again.

"But what?" Asked Sebastian.

"Well, last time we talked things didn't really work out," Blaine said playing with his beer bottle as an excuse to look down.

"It didn't?"

"No. I took your advice and didn't talk to Kurt, and he got really angry," Explained Blaine looking up.

"Blaine I didn't say ignore him!" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow, "I said stop smothering him."

Blaine blinked a few times, "Oh."

"Look I'm sorry things didn't work out but I didn't tell you to ignore him."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said, "Never mind. Were fine again now."

"Come on; let me buy you a drink?" Sebastian said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine paused, thinking, "Okay." It couldn't hurt right?

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies: <strong>

**Candy Criss- Hola, muchas gracias. Lo siento si esta traducción no es muy bueno pero espero que lo entiendo. Me alegro de que te gusta de los personajes y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo!**

**Janice93- I know (: In this chapter too! Hope you liked it X**

**NathansBird- Hey, of course I mentioned you (: Get ready in the next chapter (hint-hint)**

**yaoimistress16- He obviously wasn't living on this planet ha-ha, thanks for reading X**

**Jocy333- I know, but that's what fanfiction's are for ;-) Hope you liked the new chapter X**

**Badumtiss- I'm not promising anything X ;-)**

**Gottriplets- Hey, hope you liked the new chapter! X**

**Prplchkn08- Hey, don't know if your still reading but thank you! (:**

**Abd- Thank you X (:**

**Aridnie- yeah I hate him, but then Kurt and Blaine have more of a story line on Glee! Hope you liked the chapter X**

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon- Were all behind you on that one X Thanks X**

**StormsInNeverland- I feel the same way about teenage engagements and marriage and stuff…anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter X Over and out X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- It's okay don't worry about it, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this one too! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Kurt's coming, believe me ;-) I hope you liked the chapter! X**


	21. Guilt

Blaine moaned rolling over as his hands flew to his head; he forced his blurry eyes open trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a bed somewhere he didn't recognized. And oh crap, not someone he recognized beside him…wait was that, no! Oh God please no. Sebastian was lying beside him shirtless. Oh crap, oh God please no, please we didn't, we didn't.

Blaine sat up, his head throbbing and spinning and made a grab for his pants that where on the floor, and then his shirt which was a few feet away from them, he just needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here right now. He pulled them on desperately fighting the urge to gag. He tipped toed as quietly as he could out of the room hoping he would know where he was when he got outside.

Lucky no one was up yet and the front door of the house was unlocked.. He just about managed to creep out before he was overcome by a huge swirl of nausea and emptied his last meal into a nearby drain. He moaned and looked up wiping his mouth on his sleeve and spitting to get rid of the horrible taste. He could just about see the sun's light starting to rise which meant he didn't have long before people would be on the move. He looked left relived to see he knew the name of the street and walked along desperate for a cup of water, tooth brush and his bed.

But the time he got home it was half nine in the morning, but his farther didn't usually get up till around mid-day unless there was a football match on. He fumbled around for his key, sighing in relief when he found it in his pocket and opened the door as quietly as he could. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He swirled some around his mouth and spat it into the sink before tipping the rest of it away.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He headed towards his room and collapsing on his bed. He laid on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He dissolved into tears. What the hell have I done?

His head was still throbbing, his back hurt. He felt like he had been hit by a bus but he deserved it. He deserved to suffer. He bit his lip squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Why? Just why?

His phone (which also thank-god he hadn't lost) vibrated in his back pocket and he reached for it, the screen seeming too bright to his eyes as he squinted against the screen.

1 message from Kurtxxxx

A huge sweep of guilt swept through Blaine's body and he started to cry again. He opened the message but regretted it after, it just made it ten times worse.

_Hey sweetie-pie!_

_Hope you're not too hung over and I didn't wake you, but I miss yoooooou soooo much! Are you still coming over today?_

_Lots of love and kisses_

_Kurt X_

Blaine read the message through eyes that were blurry with tears. His thumb tapped against his phone screen as he tried to think of a reply.

_Hey babe,_

_I don't know about coming over today I really feel really crap and just got in the door, I miss you more though. Really sorry honey._

_Lots of love and kisses._

_Blaine X_

Blaine put his phone on the side and sighed pulling a pillow over his head trying to block out the world, block out the shame. Blocking out everything.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and frowned down at his phone. He couldn't expect Blaine to be with him all the time. He bit his lip, his thumb tracing along the edge of his phone as he thought of how to reply. He didn't what to sound too disappointed.<p>

_Aww, okay baby, Want me to come over and look after you?_

_Kurt X_

Blaine had replied when Kurt had gotten back from his shower.

_Nah, I just need to sleep, very boring. I'll see you Monday._

_Blaine X_

Kurt sighed and put his phone on the side, what the hell was he going to do now? Well…what would I have done before me and Blaine were dating? Homework probably -urgh no thanks- definitely not in the mood. He jumped up from his bed and straightened his hair, trying out new styles until he got bored and just put it back in his usual style. He decided to try something new for school tomorrow.

He walked down the stairs his hand tracing over the rail. He jumped down the last one realizing how much he really needed Blaine. One day without him was going to drive him crazy.

He walked into the living room where his Dad was sitting and then wondered into the kitchen before walking back in.

"Kurt why are you wondering around the house? Go and do something!" Burt laughed raising an eyebrow.

"I have nothing to do," Kurt sighed throwing himself down in the arm chair opposite his Dad.

"Why don't you call Blaine then?" Burt asked. "This is the first time I've come home and he's not been here."

"He's sleeping," Kurt said picking at the pattern on the armchair, "Huuuuge hang over."

Burt laughed, "And now you're lost."

Kurt nodded, "Yep pretty much."

"Well why don't you do some homework then?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow, "You must be behind."

"Dad, please. I'm really not that bored," Kurt exclaimed shaking his head.

"That Blaine is a bad influence on you," Burt said narrowing his eyes, "You always used to do your homework before."

"That's because I had nothing better to do," Kurt pointed out playing with his nails.

"But you don't know, so go on, do some," Burt said, "Or I'm going to have to ban Blaine coming over until you've done all your homework."

Kurt laughed and got to his feet, "That's probably the most parenty thing you've ever said."

Burt shrugged, "Go on, get your ass up them stairs," he said pointing to the door.

Kurt sighed, "Fine. But after, I'm going to bake something."

"Yes!" Burt grinned, "Best news I've heard in a long time."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby!" Kurt grinned as Blaine slid into his car on Monday morning, "My Dad's going out on a date tonight so I have the house to myself! Wanna come over?"<p>

Blaine nodded. "Sure," He said clipping on his seat belt and facing the front.

"Hey Blaine, you okay?" Kurt asked frowning slightly.

Blaine took a breath and turned to face Kurt was a smile, "Of course honey."

Kurt paused tiling his head to the side as he scanned Blaine biting his lip, something wasn't right, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, fit as a fiddle," Blaine grinned grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing it gently.

Kurt nodded although he still wasn't very convinced, "I missed you yesterday."

Blaine chuckled, "I didn't," He said.

Kurt blinked, "Oh," He said, blushing as he frowned.

"I dreamed of you all day," Blaine explained, "I wasn't away from you for a second."

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, "I had nothing to do," he said, "So I did some homework."

"Urgh, I'm so behind!" Blaine cried shaking his head, "I'm definitely not going out this weekend."

Kurt smiled, "I'll help you."

Blaine shook his head, "No you just distract me with your sexiness and….oh wow I love your hair!" He said, looking over Kurt with a glint in his eye.

"Thanks. I wondered if you would notice," Smiled Kurt lifting his hand to his hair and patting his hair down.

"Of course I would," Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh and rubbed it slowly.

Kurt batted it away, "We have to whole house to ourselves tonight," He smiled with a blush, "Save it until then."

Blaine's eye widened, "You mean you want too…"

Kurt winked at him, "If you want too?"

Blaine grinned, "Sweetie, did you really just ask me that?"

Kurt blush deepened in colour, "I'd take that as a yes."

Blaine laughed and leaned forward kissing Kurt's cheek, "I love you so much."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." He started the engine, "We'd better go or we'll be late."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, He said turning to look out of the window.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's, "Baby are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine looked down at their hands, "I'm fine honey, really."

Kurt put his hand back on the steering wheel, still not convinced.

* * *

><p>Blaine lent against the lockers as Kurt got out his books for last period smiling at him slightly although he felt horrible. He'd been debating whether to tell Kurt all day, and all of yesterday (when he was awake), but he still didn't know. The guilt was killing him, slowly eating away at him but he knew as soon as did say anything to Kurt that he'd brake up with him, and he really wasn't sure he would survive that. He needed Kurt. He needed him like he needed air. He didn't really see the point of going to school apart from the fact that Kurt was there. He didn't see the point of doing homework apart from the fact that when he was done he would get to see Kurt. He didn't see the point of doing anything apart from the fact that it helped pass the time until he would get to see Kurt again.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian said walking up to him. Blaine's blood ran cold, that's it. It was over; everything was over, "You left your watch."

Blaine took the watch from Sebastian's hand and put it in his pocket, "Thanks."

"See ya around," Sebastian smiled walking away with a wave.

When Blaine looked back Kurt was frowning, "Why did he have you're watch?"

Blaine blinked back tears, "I'll tell you later hon."

"Why not now?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"When were alone," Blaine said quietly taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to class.

"Is it really that bad?" Kurt asked looking worried.

"Kurt please, we'll be late for class," Said Blaine taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to Biology.

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt pressed as Blaine towed him along.

"Kurt please just drop it, please baby?" Begged Blaine.

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt asked as they sat down.

Blaine bit his lip, "No not really."

"Are you still going to tell me?"

"I don't know Kurt!" Blaine cried collapsing his head on the table.

There was a silence before Kurt sighed and kissing the back of Blaine's neck that was exposed, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, his voice muffled by his arm, "No, I'm sorry. I am so, so, so, so, sorry."

"For what?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine lifted his head from his arms, "Later."

Kurt nodded slightly, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed open the door to his house kicked of his boots and took of his jacket hanging up his waist coat. Blaine followed behind his heart thumping in his chest; his eyes stinging and threatening the tears that he knew were going to come, his palms were sweating.<p>

"Blaine, you look a little pale are you okay?" Asked Kurt grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," He said forcing a smile as they entered Kurt's bedroom and sat on his bed.

Kurt smiled back and pulled Blaine towards him kissing Blaine's neck gently. Blaine sighed and buried his neck in Kurt's shoulder, "I love you," Whispered Kurt.

Blaine closed his eyes, "I love you too. Kurt I really, really love you."

"I know," Kurt smiled lying back against the bed and pulling Blaine down on top of him.

"Kurt, I-I need to tell you something," Blaine asked his voice breaking slightly.

Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed him gently, "Is this the thing that I don't want to hear?" He asked quietly.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

"Then I don't want to know," Kurt decided shaking his head, he pulled Blaine down again and kissed him again, Blaine pushed him away.

"Kurt I have to tell you, I-I don't want to but I can't, I can't, I," Blaine said shaking his head, slowly breaking down into tears.

Kurt frowned, "Hey, Blaine shhh, shhh baby," he said rubbing Blaine's back in small circles.

"Kurt, I, I just love you, I love you so much and I don't, I can't, I," Blaine stuttered his hands shaking as he reached out to stroke Kurt's face gently.

Kurt bit his lip and put his hand over Blaine's, "Blaine you're scaring me."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, knowing that it would be the last time, "Kurt you are beautiful, and funny and caring and kind, you're perfect and I will always love you."

"Blaine stop it," Kurt said shaking his head, "Stop scaring me.

"Kurt I….I….I slept with Sebastian," Blaine whispered his voice thick with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I think this moment needs a bit of a DUN, DUN, DUN! There we go, hope you liked it and thanks for reading! X**

**Review replies:**

**StormsInNeverland- Shit is going down….And thank you! :D xxx Over and out.**

**Kristine Lovegood- Thank you (: Please don't hate me for this chapter! Xxx**

**Candy Criss- Hola, Si Kurt no va a ser muy feliz. Creo que definitivamente Blaine lamenta lo que hizo. Me alegro de que usted entiende, yo nunca he tomado una clase de español en mi vida, ja, ja. Gracias por leer! Xxx**

**Peruser- I agree with you there! (: Hope you like the chapter x**

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Even if I did leave you on a cliff hanger *evil laugh* xxx**

**Janice93- I know he does, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Aridnie- Bet you hate him even more now? Xx**

**Jocy333- Wow, how much do you hate him now then ha-ha! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**ChrissyGleek- Hey, Glad you don't regret it and I'm glad you love it! Hope you liked this chapter, 'll update when I can! Thanks for reviewing! Lots of love xxx**


	22. Concealer

**A/n: Heyya, most of your reviews were you hating me for leaving you there so I updated as soon as I could! Hope you like the chapter! X (:**

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a long breath and pushed Blaine back away from him, so Blaine was on sitting back on his knees at the foot of the bed while Kurt sat crossed legged at the top of it. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine, he just dropped his head staring at his hands joined in his lap and said nothing. There wasn't a sound apart from Blaine's still slightly ragged breathing as he continued to cry, his head starting to ache due to the dehydration.<p>

Blaine gulped and wiped his eyes, deciding that the punishment of Kurt saying nothing like this was much greater than him screaming and yelling, "Kurt?"

Kurt still didn't react, but a single lonely heartbroken tear rolled down his cheek and splashed down onto his still joined hands, followed by another, and another and Blaine had no idea what to do. He desperately wanted to comfort Kurt in some way, but would he really want comfort from the guy that was causing him the pain?

"Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine said moving forwards a little bit, "I'm so, so sorry really. I was stupid and drunk and…"

Kurt interrupted him with a sad bitter laugh, "Don't bother Blaine its fine."

"What?" Blaine frowned watching as the tears from Kurt's eyes started to fall more frequency onto his lap.

"Don't bother," Kurt repeated still laughing bitterly and refusing to look up, "Just go."

"No, no not until you know…" Blaine said firmly shaking his head and moving forward again on the bed.

"I already do," Kurt said, one of his hands reaching up to wipe a few tears from his face, but still staring down at his lap.

Blaine paused in confusion, "Did Sebastian tell you or something?"

"No Blaine, look just go, just leave. I don't want anything to do with you," Kurt whispered sniffing.

Blaine instantly started sobbing and shaking his head in denial, "No, no Kurt please." He reached out for Kurt's hand but Kurt snatched it back before he could.

"What? Isn't that what you want?" Kurt asked finally looking up at Blaine, but not into his eyes. His face pale, his eyes a lot less bright and his smile. His amazing smile that could melt a heart of stone was gone. Gone.

"Of course not Kurt, I love you!" Cried Blaine trying to reach forward to cup Kurt's face desperate for him to look into his eyes but Kurt cringed away and that hurt Blaine more than anything.

"Stop lying to me." Kurt said his voice suddenly turning angry.

"Kurt I'm not lying, I love you. You know I do!" Blaine exclaimed closing the remaining distance between him and Kurt on the bed.

"Stop it, just fucking stop it! Don't you think you've hurt me enough? I'm not stupid, I know damn well that everything you've said to me has been a lie just to fucking get me into bed and now you've done it so fucking fuck off Blaine Anderson," Kurt screamed tears streaming down his face. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the door, swinging it open forcefully for Blaine to leave through, "I hate you, and you are going to turn out just like your good for nothing farther!"

Blaine froze before he started shaking his head again, "No," he gasped between sobs, "No, Kurt that's not." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself a bit.

"I said get out," Kurt said his voice low and dangerous.

"It's not true, Kurt. I wasn't lying; I promise really I promise I…" Blaine whimpered shaking his head still.

"Get out," Kurt repeated in the same dark tone, obviously not listening to Blaine's pointless attempt to make Kurt understand.

"Kurt just listen to me, please I…" Blaine said kneeling up on his knees on the bed.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get out, get out, get out, get out! What is so fucking hard to understand about that?"

Blaine cringed backwards almost falling backwards of the bed in the processes, "Kurt I'm not leaving until you know, just calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? Did you seriously just ask me to calm down?" Kurt yelled sounding absolutely bewildered, "I don't want to hear you're pathetic made up cover story, get out you worthless piece of shit, I never want to see you're lying face again."

Blaine was crying so hard he could barely see as he made his way to the door realizing that Kurt wasn't going to listen to him and the longer he stayed the angrier Kurt would get, "Kurt Hummel, I love you. I know you don't believe me but I do. And I am going to stop at nothing to get you to see that," Blaine said quietly pausing in the door way to look at Kurt, just about making out his figure with his blurry vision.

Kurt looked so small as he shook his head; all his anger drained just leaving him empty and broken, "Please just leave Blaine? I'm begging you, please?" He whispered.

Blaine left, whispering the words mostly to himself as he did, "I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a long sigh, all the memories from yesterday flooding back to him. He reached over and stopped the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes that were unbelievably sore because of all the crying and lack of sleep. He sat up and dragged himself over to his wardrobe, took out an outfit and pulled it on without really thinking about it. You know in movies and stuff, they describe people after a brake up with long descriptive sentences? Well Kurt felt empty. That's the only way he could describe it, empty and humiliated that he had believed all the lies Blaine had told to him.<p>

Oh well, now it was over and Blaine was free to go back to his normal ass-hole self he was free to do his best to get over him and pretend like he wasn't depressed and broken. Kurt ran a brush through his hair glancing in the mirror and moaning at the bags under his eyes, crap! He grabbed his concealer stick and did his best to cover them up before he turned on his straighteners and did his hair as quickly as he could manage.

He walked back into his bedroom and gathered his books for today's classes when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up not bothering to look at the screen knowing that it would be Mercedes.

"Hello?" He asked looking through his shelf for his Spanish book.

"Hey, Kurt look, I know you hate me and everything but is there any way you could drive me to school?"

Kurt froze, "Blaine?" He asked biting his lip.

"Yeah, Kurt I wouldn't ask but my truck as decided to die on me and I'm going to be late if I walk, please?" Blaine begged, "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Kurt paused tapping his finger against the wooden shelf as he debated.

"Kurt please? If not you need to tell me now so I can set of to walk if you won't," Blaine said sounding like he was rushing around.

"Okay, okay," Kurt agreed, "I'm not going to make you walk."

Blaine sighed, "Oh God thank you so much baby you're a life saver!"

Kurt bit his lip suddenly debating if this was such a good idea. He couldn't make Blaine walk all the way to school, he was still in love with him after all, "I'm not you're baby, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Be ready because I'm not going to wait around for you."

There was silence on the end of the phone while Blaine got together his emotion before he replied, "Okay, thanks again Kurt."

"Whatever," Kurt snapped hanging up the phone and shoving his last book in his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs. He walked into the living room, stealing a slice of toast from his Dad's plate as he said goodbye before he jogged out the door and too his car. He chucked his bag down in the back and clipped on his seat belt while trying not dwell on the fact that he would soon spend fifteen gruelling minutes with Blaine in his car on the way to school.

He sighed to himself and set off turning the familiar turns until he found himself parked outside Blaine's house. Blaine was sat on the front step waiting for him and as soon as Kurt pulled into the driveway he got to his feet. Kurt frowned at Blaine's appearance. He was wearing pretty stylish clothes but no leather jacket and his hair was all gelled back and flat against his head. Blaine walked forward and smiled a bit opening the door and getting in. He put his bag in the back seats next to Kurt's and then turned to face Kurt.

"Hey," He said quietly biting his lip.

Kurt looked back at him, "Hi."

"How'd you like the hair? I thought I'd completely go back to the guy I was before," Blaine laughed slightly sadly.

Kurt blinked at him, "Wait, so you really meant everything you said to me?"

Blaine nodded, "Every word the truth," He said, "Do you believe me?"

"Everything about being unpopular and then becoming popular?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"The truth Kurt, I promise," Blaine said seriously.

"I…Yeah, yeah I guess," Kurt said looking over Blaine again.

Blaine let out a breath, "You know that hurts the most? That I told you everything and then all of a sudden you think it's all lies to get you to sleep with me."

Kurt shook his head, "We should get going or we'll be late."

"Yeah but Kurt we need to talk about this," Blaine said putting his hand over Kurt's that were rested on his lap.

Kurt shook his head again and pulled his hand away from underneath and put it on the steering wheel, "No we don't."

"Kurt please, I love you. I'm not giving up on us you know," Blaine said sitting back in his seat, "I just want to talk."

"Blaine you cheated on me, there's no way you can love me," Kurt stated starting the engine and driving off

"I do, I love you so much it's killing me right now that you hate me," Blaine said his voice turning slowly quieter as he did, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't, don't hate you, I just feel, I…" Kurt sighed and took in Blaine's appearance, his eyes red and tired with black bags underneath just like Kurt had covered up this morning.

"I hate me," Blaine muttered scowling to himself and pulling his legs up onto the chair.

Kurt frowned, "Oi, feet down," He demanded hitting Blaine on the arm lightly before placing it back on the wheel, "You know you look really terrible today."

Blaine laughed, "Oh thanks, and you look gorgeous to babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he parked in the far side of the car park. He took of his seat belt and grabbed his bag, "Hold on," He said searching around in it and pulling out his concealer stick and holding it out to Blaine.

"What the hell is that?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Concealer," Kurt said tiling his head to the side slightly.

"I am not wearing make-up Kurt, sorry but no," Blaine said firmly.

"Blaine no one will notice, I'm wearing it now and you can't tell can you?" Kurt asked changeling Blaine slightly.

"No, but I'm still not wearing it!" Blaine said shaking his head, he unclipped his seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

Kurt lunged forward over Blaine and put his hand on top of Blaine's, "Come on, just a bit Blaine."

"No Kurt let me go!" Blaine said laughing slightly.

"Look, I'll show you," Kurt giggled moving to he was kneeling either side of Blaine's hips and leaning over him.

"Kurt no, no I'm serious stop it," Blaine said moving his head to the side so Kurt didn't have any access to his face.

"Blaine you'll look so much better!" Kurt said trapping his face between his hands and holding it still.

Blaine squealed and laughed struggling to try and get out of Kurt's grasp but failing entirely.

Kurt laughed, "You sound like a girl!"

"Hey, says you!" Blaine said putting on a huge act of fake outrage.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and did his best to open the concealer with only one hand, "Just let me try it pleeeease?"

"No, no Kurt stop it, stop!" Blaine cried once Kurt had got of the lid and was hovering under Blaine's eye.

"Keep still or I'll poke you in the eye!" Kurt giggled again shifting slightly on Blaine's lap.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed, the sound faded when he saw how intensely Kurt was looking at him. Blaine looked back with the same expression as they both gazed into each others' eyes.

Kurt glanced down to Blaine's lips and then back up to his eyes. Blaine leaned forward pressing their forehead slightly together and brushing his nose against Kurt's. Kurt's breathing hitched in his throat but he didn't pull away, in fact he leaned closer causing their lips to brush lightly. The concealer dropped from Kurt's hand to the car floor probably spilling everywhere but neither of them moved apart from Kurt closing his eyes.

Blaine gulped slightly and kissed Kurt gently once before pulling back to see Kurt's eyes open and staring at him. There was a moment of total stillness before Kurt moved, bringing his hand that were before trapping Blaine's face around to cup it and kiss him desperately.

Blaine moaned his arms locking around Kurt's small waist and trying to pull him closer, Kurt went from kneeling either side of Blaine's waist to straddling it trying to get closer to him. Kurt's hands slid from Blaine's face to his neck and pressed their chests together with a slight sigh, Blaine moved his hands up and down Kurt's back caressing and rubbing it through the material.

Kurt pulled away for breath and shook his head, "I can't do this," He said breathlessly.

Blaine moaned, "Yes you can," He gasped pulling Kurt closer again and kissing him frantically.

Kurt's cry was muffled as Blaine slipped his though through Kurt's lips and started running along the roof of Kurt's mouth, Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders tightly and shuffled as close as he could still not breaking the contact of mouths and ground his crotch down hard into Blaine's.

"Ah!" Blaine gasped gripping Kurt's hips trying to get him closer even though it was impossible, they broke again for air and Blaine was soothing and running his hands all over Kurt's chest, arms and back, his head was leaned into Kurt's neck and they were both breathing heavily.

"Kurt I love you so much," Blaine breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you for reading (: And to my beta x**

**Leptine- You may be right there or maybe not. I true fully don't know yet and I've thought about both outcomes and I still haven't chosen! Anyway, thank you. I hope you liked the new chapter! X (:**

**StormsInNeverland- :( I'm sorry! :'( Over and out x **

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Heyya, I stayed up to a ridiculous time last night finishing this chapter so I could post it when I got home from school and I'm so sleepy –Yawn- but hopefully it was worth it! Thank you and I hope you like the chapter x**

**CarrieKarol- I finished this as soon as I could, I hope you like it! Xxx (: xXx**

**Zaidabd- Please don't cry! :( x**

**Candy Criss- **

**Hola,**

**¡Lo sé! Estúpido Blaine. Lamentablemente no puedo poner todas mis habilidades ninja en él, ja, ja! Espero que te gusta la manera en que yo tenía la ruptura y también el resto del capítulo. Sí hay chicos más gay en la escuela, por lo que Kurt tiene una buena oportunidad de salir con alguien para darle celos pero tal vez no después de la final de este capítulo (:**

**Me encanta contestar a todas mis opiniones para mis historias y no me importa tener que traducirlo! Soy de Inglaterra, los únicos idiomas que conozco son un poco de francés y un poco de alemán, pero Hardley ninguna en absoluto.**

**De todos modos una vez más, espero que les guste el capítulo! Gracias por revisar!**

**:)**

**29nbil- Thank you! I hope you like the chapter x (:**

**DeeDeeloris- I hope you didn't have any nightmares but if you did I'm definitely not happy because there's nothing worse! I hope you like the update x**

**Klainebowsinmycoffee- I don't know but I do hope you like the new chapter x (p.s. I love your user name)**

**Kristine Lovegood- Hopefully I posted this before you exploded, please don't hate me ): But I hope you like the new one x**

**Silverfox- I'm so sorry, but if it's any consolation I stayed up till three trying to get this chapter done so I could post it as quickly as possible and you could read it. I hope you like it :)**

**BornThisWay101- Thanks for saying I'm a good writer (: I really hope you like the chapter x **

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan- Well you can have it now is that okay? Hopefully it is! Thanks for reading x**

**Orange-Coyote- I know he is! :D I hope you like the chapter x**


	23. News

"Blaine no, no stop it," Kurt said shaking head and pushing Blaine away.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked smiling and stroking the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek.

"No, I can't, we can't do this," Kurt said indicating between them and pulling himself of Blaine's lap and back into the driver's seat.

"Do what?" Blaine frowned grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently

"Us, Blaine I can't just get back together with you like that," Explained Kurt opening the car door, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Kurt wait!" Blaine said pulling him back down into the car, "What are you talking about? Wasn't that you getting back together with me?"

"No, Blaine I'm sorry. But we can't be together after you cheated on me!" Kurt exclaimed shaking his head and moving to get out of the car again.

Blaine groaned reaching over and slamming the door shut before he got a chance, "Just wait would you!"

"No, Blaine let me go, we're over. That's it," Kurt said tears welling up in his eyes at the words.

"No, no Kurt what the hell?" Blaine cried his voice rising slightly, "You can't just kiss me and then decided you don't want to be with me again!"

Kurt cringed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help it okay?"

"Because you love me," Blaine said grabbing both Kurt's hands in his own, "I know you still love me."

Kurt sighed, "Of course I still love you Blaine."

"Then what's the problem? I love you and you love me so why can't we just be together?" Blaine asked desperately.

Kurt moaned, "Blaine you cheated on me!"

"I know, I know I did you don't have to remind me every three seconds!" Blaine exclaimed, he paused and his tone softened, "I'm sorry, But can't we just put it behind us?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "It's not that simple."

"It is, Kurt please. Please I need to be with you!" Blaine begged a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine I love you, I love you so much I really do," Kurt whispered his own eyes starting to leak tears, "But how am I going to trust you again?"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and rested his head in them, "Kurt please, please, please, I can't even remember it!"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

"I don't even remember sleeping with him, I just remember getting drunk and waking up next to him," Blaine muttered into his hands.

"Then how do you know you actually did, did he tell you?" Kurt asked wiping his eyes.

"No, I just sort of assumed I guess. I haven't really talked to him since apart from when he gave me my watch," Blaine shrugged looking up from his hands, "So…if I didn't sleep with him then, would you take me back?"

Kurt shook his head, "No."

"What? Kurt if I hadn't cheated on you then give me a reason not to get back together with me," Blaine said looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"Trust, Blaine I can't be in a relationship with you if I can't trust you," Kurt explained, "And even if you didn't cheat on me, you still let him buy you drinks and hung around with him was I specifically asked you to stay away from him."

"Kurt I will, I promise, I won't talk to him. I won't even look at him just please!" Blaine begged, "Please give us one more chance."

"But I can't trust you on that because you said you would stay away from him before, and then you do this? Even if you didn't sleep with him, how am I meant to trust you that you won't go drinking with him and actually sleep with him?" Kurt sighed loudly and buried his head in his hands.

"Because I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered "I love you."

Kurt looked up again, "Didn't you love me before?"

"Of course I did!" Exclaimed Blaine nodded slightly.

"Then nothing's changed, and I can't trust that it's not going to happen again, or even be worse. I love you, but we really are over Blaine," Kurt whispered closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm going to get you back," Blaine said firmly, "I will, I don't know how but we'll be together again, I'm not giving up on us."

Kurt just smiled sadly and opened the door to his car and stepped out while Blaine did the same. Kurt looked the car, "Bye Blaine," he said before walking away.

….

Kurt slumped in his seat with his head in his hands, "Hey, Kurt are you okay, where's Blaine?"

He looked up as Mercy sat next to him with a questioning look and he sighed and shook his head.

"What's that meant to mean?" Mercy asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not okay, and I don't know where Blaine is. I haven't since him since this morning," Explained Kurt shaking his head.

"What? You've actually stayed away from him for more than an hour? Wow!" Mercy gasped in fake shock.

Kurt glared at her, "Yeah well were going to spend a lot more time apart now."

"Why, you guys had a fight?" Mercy sighed shaking her head as she bent down to get out her books.

"I broke up with him," Kurt said his head collapsing in his hands again.

"What?" Mercy asked her head snapping up in shock.

"I broke up with him," Kurt repeated the sound of his voice muffled by his hands.

"Why? Kurt you love him," Mercy asked rubbing her neck after such a quick action.

"I know I do, but I had too," Kurt grumbled miserably.

"Why did you 'Have too'?" Asked Mercy her eye's narrowing, "Because if it's a stupid reason then I'm locking you both in the cupboard until you work things out."

"He cheated on me," Kurt whispered, his voice barely audible, "He went out on the weekend, got drunk and slept with Sebastian."

"Oh, Kurt honey I knew that Sebastian kid was trouble," Mercy sighed rubbing his shoulders in comfort, "I'm sure that he had more to do with it than Blaine."

Kurt just shrugged and then sighed, "I wish he hadn't mucked this up, it's going to take forever for me to even think about another guy and he's determined to get me back. It's going to be so hard to say no."

Mercy raised an eyebrow at him, "Then why don't you say yes?"

"Because, he cheated on me!" Kurt exclaimed raising his head, "Stop making me say it. It hurts enough as it is."

"Kurt honey, you love him right?" Mercy asked smiling at him slightly.

"Of course I do," Kurt said blankly.

"And he didn't mean to so this, it was just a mistake because he was drunk. And he wants you back, and loves you." Mercy pointed out, "Think you can ever forgive him?"

"Mercy I'm not even that mad at him, I more furious at Sebastian because, like you said, I know damn well that he had more to do with it than Blaine," Kurt told her, "And we all know Blaine is a gullible idiot," He added with a sad laugh.

Mercy blinked at him, giving him an expression like she was questioning his sanity, "Wait, you're really not mad at him, like at all?"

Kurt shrugged, "I know I should be, I should be screaming at him and crying and hating him," He paused and shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just love him so, so much."

"Well, that's crazy, but I then why don't' you just say yes if that's how you really feel?" Mercy suggested.

"Mercy, I can't do that it's like…relationship rules! If they cheat then you dump them," Stated Kurt biting his lip.

"Kurt you know I love you, and I haven't seen you happier apart from when you're with him. Screw the rules, if he makes you happy, and you can forgive him, then be with him," Mercy said grabbing Kurt's hand and looking at him seriously.

Kurt moaned, "Mercy you make it seem so simple."

Mercy laughed, "Well?"

"He still cheated on me, how am I going to trust him Mercy?" Kurt asked, "That's the only problem. It isn't going to work if I have to stalk him to make sure he's not doing anything."

"Kurt relax, you don't have to make this decision right now, and if he loves you like I think he does, he's not going to be moving on anytime soon." Mercy told him, "I wonder where he is anyway?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "Wait…do you think he's hurt?"

"No of course not, broken heart maybe but I'm sure he's fine," Mercy smiled at him.

Kurt shook his head, "Broken hearts suck."

Blaine walked in about half way through the lesson with his head down, mumbling an apology to the teacher before he hurried to an empty seat and sat down still not looking up from his desk. He pulled up his book and threw it down on the desk. He pulled his feet up onto his seat curling up into a ball before he looked up and Kurt bit his lip, his eyes were red and watery like he'd been crying.

"Is that because of me?" Kurt asked Mercedes looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him a watery smile. "I guess," Mercy shrugged.

Kurt moaned, "Is it even possible to feel this guilty?"

"Well, smile back then," Mercy said shoving his shoulder.

Kurt smiled back and held his hand out for a slight wave. Blaine nodded and then stared back at his book, his finger tapping against the desk like he was thinking.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text.

_Hey Blaine,_

_Are you okay?_

_Kurt x_

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled out his phone and glanced at the message before looking at Kurt. He shook his head at Kurt and looked down again to reply.

_Hey,_

_No not really, any chance I can talk to you after class?_

_Blaine x_

Kurt bit his lip tapping his finger against the desk as he thought of a reply.

_Is it because of me?_

_Kurt x_

Blaine replied almost instantly.

_A tiny bit I guess, but I've just got some news. Please can we talk? I really need you're amazing advice!_

_Blaine xxx_

_Of course, meet me in the auditorium?_

_Kurt x_

_Okay honey, see you there_

_Blaine xxx_

_Don't worry, be happy! ;-)_

_Kurt X_

_I'll try (: _

_Blaine xxx_

….

Blaine was already there when Kurt got to the auditorium after class; he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the stage looking at his shoe laces. Kurt smiled and walked down the steps, jumping of the last two landing right in front of Blaine elegantly.

Blaine jumped and looked up, he smiled although his eyes were worried, "Hey gorgeous."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't call me that Blaine."

"But you are," Blaine said softly reaching out for Kurt's hand and taking it in his own.

"Is this a way for me to take you back?" Kurt asked putting the that Blaine wasn't holding on his hip.

Blaine tipped his head to the side, "I didn't plan for it to-is it?"

"No Blaine, it's not," Kurt said jumping up and sitting next to Blaine on the stage.

"Oh, well I've got a different plan for that," Blaine said winking at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Good."

Blaine blinked at him, "Really?"

"Definitely." Kurt nodded looking at his boots and then back up at Blaine. "So, why were you so upset?"

Blaine sighed and rested his head in his hands, "My mom called me."

Kurt took in a sharp intake of breath, "Oh. What-what did she want?"

"She wants to see me, and I have no idea what to do," Blaine said tapping the back of his foot against the stage.

"Well don't you want to see her?" Kurt asked putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You might have a chance to live with her, get away from your dad for a while."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for years. How do I know what's she's going to be like?" Blaine asked biting his bottom lip.

"You're not going to know unless you see her are you?" Kurt pointed out squeezing Blaine's shoulder, "Did she say anything about your Dad?"

"No, she just said she wanted to see me, and I should call her when I've made a decision." Blaine recalled resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "What would you do, if you were me?"

"You must have a lot of questions, she just took off all of a sudden, if it was me I'd go," Kurt admitted.

"I'm scared," Blaine whispered, "What if it she just wants to blame everything on me? What if she's got a whole new family?"

"But are you going to regret it if you don't' go?" Kurt asked him stroking the top of his head.

"I guess, but I don't want to go alone," Blaine said, "But if my Dad finds out then he'll kill me."

"Is that a way of asking me to come with you?" Kurt asked him laughing slightly.

Blaine raised his head, "Would you? You don't have too; I'd just feel better if there was someone I could rely on there."

Kurt smiled, "But won't it be a bit awkward?"

Blaine shrugged, "What if I call her and say okay, but only if I can bring my boyfriend?"

"Friend," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine sighed, "Boyfriend."

"No Blaine, were broken up remember?"

Blaine just got to his feet, "For now."

"Blaine!" Kurt warned, "If you tell her I'm your boyfriend then I'm not coming!"

"Why not? You ashamed of me?" Blaine challenged as Kurt jumped to his feet too.

"Of course not, but were not dating anymore. And I don't really think it's a good idea to bring your boyfriend with you to see your mom who may have left because you're gay," Kurt pointed out calmly.

"Fine, friend. Even if I get us back together before then?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged, "Well see then."

**A/n: I'm so, so sorry to those who I didn't reply to! I can assure you that it wasn't intentional.**

**I'm still not sure how it happened, I must have not scrolled down fast enough. I'm sorry! X**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! XXX**

**Review Replies:**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- This Chapter as a little bit of heartbreak but not as much I don't think, I hope you enjoyed it! X**

**Peruser- Hey, that's exactly what I was going for! I hope you like the chapter! Thanks x**

**Leptine- Thank you! (: Hope you like the chapter xxx**

**Orange-Coyote- Or maybe there not….Hope you like the chapter anyway! X**

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan- You're review made me smile! Thank you x**

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon- I'm really sorry I miss you out! X **

**Vampire author va- He wasn't getting back together with him (as you saw in the chapter), but I'm glad you enjoyed it X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey, Yay! I'm loved again :L Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it. Blaine did it to show Kurt that he was telling the truth and he was that person before, I thought it was a pretty good plan ha-ha! I love Blaine in a leather jacket too though, very sexy! I'm really sorry I missed you out! XXX Lots of love XXX**

**Kristine Lovegood- Well here you go, hope you like it! I used Google Translator btw! Thank you x**

**Candy Criss- **

**Hola, no hay Kurt no reaccionar de esa manera espectacular a la trampa Blaine en él, pero es sólo porque**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo! Xhe lo ama tanto!**

**Creo que Blaine merece tener un poco de sufrimiento, pero no quiso decir que no y que realmente oive Kurt, que era más Sebastián continuación, Blaine en el inicio pero de todos modos Blaine acaba de aceptar porque es un idiota, pero lo amamos todos modos !**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo X**

**Zaidabd- No I don't know Spanish but I translate it for one of the people who reads my fictions as they review in it and I want to reply to every review I get (: Creo que Blaine siempre digo todo lo que Kurt, incluso si eso significaba Kurt frenaría con él porque Kurt merece saber la verdad. Pero Kurt Blaine ama tanto, y simplemente no puede dejar de querer estar con él (:**

**Gracias por leer x **

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Yep I got some sleep (: And I hope you like the new chapter X**


	24. Go

Kurt was sitting down with his friends in the cafeteria when Blaine walked in the next day; he was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans and a blue shirt with an orange vest over the top and his hair, once again, gelled back on top of his head. He walked over to Kurt with his hands joined in front of him looking rather nervous.

Kurt looked up and saw him walking over; he smiled as Blaine stood in front of him still looking a bit edgy. "Blaine are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Kurt I'm…Can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaine asked biting his bottom lip.

Kurt got to his feet and nodded, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the cold and sat him down on a bench at the back of the school, "What's up?"

"I-I phoned my Mom." Blaine said playing with his hands on his lap, "She said that it was fine for you to come."

"Oh good," Kurt said put his hand onto of Blaine's to still them, "What the problem then?"

"She wants to see me tomorrow after school and I am absolutely petrified." Blaine said tapping his foot against the floor, "I'm starting to think it's a bad idea."

"Blaine, you deserve to know the truth," Kurt said firmly.

"What if I don't' want to know?" Blaine asked his foot still tapping nervously on the floor.

Kurt paused and shrugged, "Then you don't have too I guess, but you might regret it later."

"Kurt I- What if she…" Blaine started running his hands through his hair.

"What if she has a really good reason for leaving and she wants to know her son?" Kurt interrupted him, "What if you have a chance of getting away from your Dad scrutinizing you all the time?"

"What if that's true, and she lives far away and she wants me to move in with her and I have to leave everything behind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, "Then you go. You'd have the opportunity of a new start, new friends, a new family, a new life where you could be exactly who you are."

"But I'd have to leave everything!" Blaine said shaking his head, "I don't know if I can do that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "A Dad who hates what you are, a load of ex-friends who have suddenly decided you're a loser. Blaine I'm struggling to see what you'd stay for."

Blaine blinked at Kurt, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well not to me it's not," Kurt laughed slightly.

"It's you, I'd stay for you."

"Are you serious? You'd give all of that up for the slight chance that we'd get back together?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Blaine that's crazy!" Kurt exclaimed getting to his feet, "Even if I can ever trust you again then it's not like we're going to always be together, you know I don't think love lasts forever."

Blaine shrugged, "But I do."

"Blaine I'm not going to let you through your whole life away for me!" Kurt exclaimed pacing back and forth, "I'm not."

"Kurt calm down," Blaine said standing up and moving to block Kurt's pacing path, he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "It's my life, if I want to spend it on the chance I get to be with the man I love with the rest of it then that's up to me."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine you can't give something like that up!"

"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of things anyway? I haven't even met her yet," Blaine asked deciding to end the subject.

"Blaine I…fine," Kurt huffed sitting back down on the bench.

Blaine laughed and stood in front of Kurt making a grab for his hands, "And it's more than a chance anyway. I just need to sort out a few more things and then I'll get you back."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Blaine grinned proudly, "Nope!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," Blaine said pulling Kurt to his feet.

"I'll buy you lunch then, come on," Kurt said walking back inside.

Blaine grinned again, "See, you're asking me out on dates already."

Kurt spun around to see Blaine following behind him, "This isn't a date Blaine."

"You might not think so, but I know the truth," Blaine laughed, "You can't help but want to be with me all the time."

Kurt clenched his jaw, "I know perfectly well that, that is true."

"Why are getting mad over that?" Blaine asked frowning and stopping beside Kurt.

"Because I know it will never change, and our relationship would be a lot clearer if I could get over you," Kurt explained in a bit of a grumble.

"But that's the point Kurt; you don't want to get over me. You want my plan to make you realize that you forgive me and that I didn't mean it, and that it will never happen again, because I know you already know it Kurt. You just need to see it." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sighed, "This is still not a date."

"How about two extremely close friends having lunch, holding hands under the table and flirting aaaaaand then when there done, going somewhere private and making out until next class?" Blaine suggested hopefully.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, really?"

"What? I miss your lips so much!" Blaine whined wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"Blaine, Blaine get off!" Kurt said struggling from his hold, "Or I'll buy you want I eat."

Blaine wrinkled his nose and let Kurt go, "Urgh rabbit food."

Kurt laughed, "I'm not that bad!"

"You're bad enough," Blaine smiled with a wink.

Kurt laughed again and followed him inside.

….

"Okay," Kurt said stepping back and scanning Blaine up and down looking for the perfect outfit for Blaine to see his mom in, he bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, "Something's missing."

Blaine smiled, "You're hands on my body?"

"Blaine I won't do this if you keep making comments like that," Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Just practicing for when we get back together," Blaine laughed.

"Blaine stop getting your hopes up, it's not going to happen," Kurt sighed shaking his head, "Every time you say something like that it just makes me depressed."

"It will Kurt, I promise," Blaine said reaching out for Kurt's hands.

Kurt snatched them away, "Do you even realize how serious this is?"

"What is?" Blaine asked frowning deeply.

"You don't seem to get how serious cheating is in a relationship!" Kurt exclaimed, "Blaine do you have any idea how much I hate myself for trusting you!"

"What?" Blaine asked, "It's not our fault it was just…"

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled back, Blaine cringe back, "It's YOUR fault, YOU! No-on else's, you've fucked up everything! Everything I was looking forward too and I hate you for that!"

"You hate me?" Blaine whispered looking at the floor.

"Yes I hate you for being so fucking stupid, and for thinking that I could just forgive you! Blaine it's not going to happen." Kurt cried shaking his head, "All this anger as just been smothered by how much I love you but you know what? I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

"Kurt what are you…?"

"Shut up," Kurt snapped, "After helping you with your Mom I'm not going to have anything to do with you, I'm not going to talk to you, or hang out with you or whatever. Were over, and if you still do this big plan then it will just embarrass yourself because I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Baby you don't mean that." Blaine said looking up at Kurt.

"I'm not your baby," Kurt growled, "I mean it this time, I hate you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine started to cry as he got to his feet and walked out the door and down Kurt's stairs, "Don't bother coming with me," He called his voice cracking before the front door slammed shut.

Kurt bit his lip, his hands clenched at his sides as he tried to control his anger. He moaned and threw himself down on his bed with a creak. He punched his pillow; he's had enough of trying to hold on to Blaine. It was time to let go, time to move on.

….

Blaine looked like he hadn't slept as he arrived to school the next day, deep bags under his eyes and his face ever so slightly paler; he got out of his truck and looked over to Kurt. He smiled before he seemed to remember what happened and he quickly turned around, slammed his car door shut and walked into school with his head down.

Kurt sighed slightly and rearranged his shoulder bag before heading into school himself, praying to himself he was going to be able to make it through this day without talking to Blaine at all after pretty much spending every waking hour with him. He moaned realizing he had first class with Blaine and that they were in the same group, crap this was going to be so awkward!

Kurt hung around the outside of the choir room until the bell ran with Mercy before he did his best to get into the mind set on not breaking and set off to the math class. Walking in and sitting a few seats over from where Blaine was sat in the very back left corner. Kurt couldn't help but look over at Blaine and Blaine was staring at him, as soon as they eyes met Blaine's gaze dropped to the floor and he bit his lip staring at his book. Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly and could see Blaine looking over at him out of the corner of his eye with his head still lent over the desk.

"Okay guys, get into you're groups from last lesson and carry on, the books are at the back," The teacher droned as he walked in before sitting down behind his desk and pulling out a huge stack of papers and started to mark them.

Kurt got up and moved to the vacant seat beside Mercedes planning for Blaine to sit the other side of her but them Sam from another group sat there meaning Blaine had no choice but to sit next to Kurt. Blaine bit his lip hesitantly before he sat down next to Kurt and dropping his head to the table with Kurt glanced at him.

Kurt sighed and turned his head towards Mercy who was raising an eyebrow at them.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt told her

Mercy just nodded and shrugged, she glanced at the two again before he flipped open the text book and Kurt sighed again looking down at the work. He hated Math.

By the end of the lesson Blaine had probably got neck ache from his head snapping up and down so quickly every time Kurt looked at or away from him for an hour. Staring at Kurt when he thought he wasn't looking and his head propelling down whenever Kurt slightly turned his head in Blaine's direction.

"Okay guys, time to pack away." The teacher sighed pushing the papers he hadn't marked to one side.

…

"So," Mercy said as they sat down at lunch, "I take it you can't forgive him?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I was just trying to hold on to him you know?"

"Because you wanted to be with him?" Rachel asked tiling his head to the side.

Kurt nodded, "I just wanted it to work between us. It was like, like fairy tale."

Mercy raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"You know, he was like trapped in himself and I helped him find himself again," Kurt said quietly tapping his fingers against the table and sighing.

"You guys were adorable," Mercy smiled sitting back in his seat.

Kurt smirked and nodded, "Yeah I know."

Mercy rolled her eyes and looked around the room, "I can't see him. Blaine I mean."

Kurt shrugged bit into his lunch and looked around, "Over there," He said pointing to where Blaine was sat, who didn't drop his gaze for the first time that day; instead he raised his hand and signalled for Kurt to come over to him.

Kurt shook his head and looked down at the table biting his lip, when he looked back up Blaine was standing in front of him, "What do you want?" Kurt snapped at him.

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all looked up at Blaine was frowning expressions as he opened his mouth to talk , "Kurt I know you hate me, but my Mom, she lives three hours away and to make things short it turns out she does want me to live with her."

"And why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked picking a bit of tomato out of his salad as he tried to look like he wasn't interested.

"Because, if I go then I'll move towns and schools and I'll never see you again," Blaine stated watching as Kurt still didn't look up, "I don't know if I should leave."

Kurt looked up and sighed, "Go."

"You want me to leave?" Blaine asked his voice cracking.

Kurt sighed again, "Goodbye Blaine, enjoy your new life."

Blaine blinked a few times trying to clear his eyes of tears before he nodded and walked away.

Rachel frowned at him, "Kurt that was a bit harsh."

Kurt bit his lip, "I know," He said looking after Blaine as he walked back to his table, picked up his half eaten lunch and chucked it in the trash can.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, love to you all! X Who's reading to meet Blaine's Mother?**

**Review Replies:**

**CarrieKarol- Hey, thank you! You'll meet Blaine's Mum in the next chapter if it goes as I plan :L Thank you for reviewing! X**

**Gottriplets- Kurt doesn't seem to agree, Blaine's Mum appears in the next chapter X Thanks for reading X**

**Peruser- Hey, Kurt's just really upset and hurt, but he still loves Blaine a lot. That's why he's so confused about how to react and keeps changing his mind! He'll probably regret the way he talked to Blaine at the end of this chapter, like I said he's not sure how to react, especially when he got a huge shock like that and that Blaine wants a sudden decision. You meet Blaine's mother in the next chapter (: Thank you! X**

**Leptine- Hey, I totally agree with you on that, cheating is the worst thing you could ever do. But Mercy just wants to see her best friend happy and in the end it's all down to Kurt, how he feels about the thought of being with Blaine after he betrayed it trust like that. Even though Blaine didn't mean to cheat and completely 100 percent regrets it and still loves Kurt dearly, but (as seen in this chapter) he doesn't really seem to realise the seriousness of it all. Hopefully Kurt's reaction will make him see that he needs to be really serious about this matter. Thanks for reading X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Ha - ha (: Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Candy Criss- Hola, Kurt es realmente confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Blaine y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante él ahora. Incluso si él no tenía relaciones sexuales con Sebastain entonces todavía pasó un tiempo con él cuando Kurt le pidió que no por lo que aún no se puede confiar en él a pesar de que lo ama. Leer para conocer a la madre de Blaine en el próximo capítulo? Gracias.**

**Vampire author va- Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Mercy just wants to see Kurt happy, even if that does mean her having to act like she's okay with Blaine after what he did to Kurt. I always want Kurt and Blaine together (: x**

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan- Your mothers' right! (: Kurt and Blaine belong with each other, there's just no way to deny it! X**

**29nbil- Thank you, hope you like the rest of it too! (:**

**Klainegleek77- Hey, thank you for making me squeal with excitement as I always do when I get a good review! (: I'm glad you like the story, I update as soon as I can but school always seems to get in the way unfortunately. X Thank you for reading X**

**Janice93- Thank you! (:**


	25. Mother

Kurt rolled over again for what must have been the hundredth time that night, his hand tapping against the mattress as he moved to his back again. He sighed and turned his head to look at his alarm clock, it was five thirty in the morning and he still had hardly slept at all. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled onto his side trying to find a comfortable position and closed his eyes, but every time he did he saw the look on Blaine's face when he told him to leave flash across his eye lids. Well he'd managed to stay away from Blaine for the hold day right? But there was a big difference for not talking to him and not ever seeing him again.

Well, maybe that was exaggerating a bit? They were bound to see each other sometime in the future…maybe. Maybe it was a good thing! Now he can finally get over Blaine properly without him because there every day with his charming grin and beautiful captivating butter brown eyes…urgh. He knew that he was way too harsh on Blaine at lunch before, and he didn't see him for the remainder of the day and he hadn't so much as looked at him for the rest of the week. He was just finding it too hard to stay away from Blaine; he meant so much to him even if he did hate him at the same time. He'd been the only one who really understood about how he felt about his Dad dating again.

He's only been gone for a week and it was already driving him completely crazy that he didn't see Blaine's brown eyes and stupid cheesy grin every day, not that he had seen that grin the week before he left. He hadn't had any contact from him at all, not a phone call or text. Well why should he anyway? Kurt asked him to leave him alone and that's what he was doing. He was probably over Kurt by now anyway; moving on with his new life with is Mom and leaving all his troubles behind him.

How could he have been so stupid? Telling him to leave in the first place, he knew as soon as he said that he wanted Blaine to stay. It was just the shock of it all, and the fact that Blaine wanted an answer right there and then and Kurt was meant to be acting like he wanted nothing to do with him and it had just burst out of him. 'Go.' But he definitely didn't want Blaine to go.

But then again he could really ask Blaine to stay could he? What would he have said? 'I'm never getting back together with you but I might need to moan to you about my life every now and then so stay.'

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with him anyway, why couldn't he move on? It just didn't make sense, Blaine cheated on you. He slept with…wait…Kurt didn't know if that was one hundred percent true! Maybe that was why! But why hadn't he asked.

Kurt sighed and rolled over again. Tomorrow, he and Sebastian were going to talk.

* * *

><p>"Sleep any better last night?" Mercedes asked softly as Kurt walked past her.<p>

"No not really," Kurt muttered heading straight to where Sebastian was standing with a group of jocks.

"Sebastian can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asked firmly standing with his left hand on his hip.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, "Um…Sure."

Kurt nodded and walked away around the corner, looking back over his shoulder to see that Sebastian was following him slowly with a stupid smirk on his face, Kurt spun around once they were out of sight and leant his foot against the wall.

Sebastian stopped a few feet away from him, "What do you want Hummel?"

Kurt looked down at his nail before back up and Sebastian, "Just to ask you a question."

Sebastian smirked at Kurt with a glint in his eyes, "Not a blow job now your little Blainey-waney as gone then?"

Kurt snorted, "In your dreams."

"Well ask away then," Sebastian said with a wave of his hand.

"Did you sleep with my boyfriend….ex, my ex-boyfriend?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Sebastian slightly.

"When was this?" Sebastian asked not giving anything away in his voice or expression.

"When he was drinking with you…" Kurt hinted his eyes narrowing even more.

"No." Sebastian said shaking his head, "He was pissed and I didn't want him to damage his pretty little head on the way home so he crash at mine."

Kurt blinked and nodded, "Did you try anything with him?"

"No, he was passed out so I couldn't really do a lot now could I? And all night all he was slurring on about was how amazing you are and how much he was in love with you anyway, it kinda put a damper on things," Sebastian said darkly.

"Oh." Kurt said looking at the floor as he tried to make sense of his emotions.

"Can I go now?" Sebastian asked sounding bored.

Kurt nodded and leant heavily against the wall closing his eyes; he took a deep breath and pushed away from the wall.

"Mercy I need to talk to you," Kurt said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the group of girls.

"Kurt are you okay?" Mercy asked frowning as Kurt started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"No, no I've fucked up big time," Kurt moaned still pacing with his hands behind his back.

"Kurt what's going on?" Mercy said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Kurt moaned again "Blaine didn't cheat on me."

"Huh?" Mercy asked her face creasing in confusion.

"We didn't know if he'd actually thought he had or not, and I didn't ask Sebastian because I was terrified of the answer and I'm pretty sure Blaine was too so he didn't ask either, and I thought it wouldn't matter anyway because he still went out and got drunk with Sebastian when I asked him not too so he was still betraying my trust and so it wouldn't have made a difference that I broke up with him," Kurt blurted out in a rush.

"Kurt that's crazy, you can't control who he hangs out with!" Mercy exclaimed, "You know he loves you, he's not going to cheat on you is he?"

"No but he still thought he did!" Kurt said looking at the floor, "Why wouldn't he next time?"

"Kurt he still told you, even though he knew you'd brake up with him because he knew you deserved to know the truth," Mercy said firmly, "Don't think that I'm on his side with this, he knew he shouldn't have said yes to Sebastian because he knew that he was trouble. But I just want you to be happy Kurt, and I haven't seen you happier apart from when you were with Blaine."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I know."

"And I know he's miserable too, so Kurt I know he hurt you, but it could have been a lot worse, and what's the point of making you both depressed when you could just fix it and both be happy?" Mercy asked biting her lip.

"I can't," Kurt said shaking his head, "Not after I told him to leave like that."

"Kurt I'm sure he'd forgive you," Mercy told him gently.

"I was just so confused; I knew I was meant to be angry at him but…" Kurt sighed and shook his head again, "It just ended up coming out like that. I didn't mean it, I didn't want him to go but…what else could I have said?"

"Kurt stop dwelling in the past and focus on the future," Mercy said firmly, "You can fix this."

Kurt shook his head again, "I was horrible to him. He isn't going to what anything to do with me. And besides I don't even know where he lives."

"I'm pretty sure you could find out somehow hon, you have is email don't you?"

"What do I say? I don't really want to talk to him over this over an email," Kurt said biting his lip.

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed on his bed with a sigh, picking up his laptop and quickly logging onto Facebook and finding Blaine's profile page. He smiled at the profile picture of himself and Blaine at the park laughing madly. He traced his finger over the image of Blaine gently with a small smile still upon his face before he clicked on the button so he could privately message him. He tapped his finger against the side of his laptop and bit his lip as he tried to think of something to say.<p>

_Hey Blaine_

_I thought you might want to know that I talked to Sebastian and_

He couldn't put it like that…

_Hey Blaine,_

_I just want you to know that_

What did he want Blaine to know anyway?

_Hey Blaine,_

_I just want you to know that I don't hate you at all and I'm missing you a lot right now, I hope your liking your new life. I talked to Sebastian and I thought you should know that you didn't cheat on me, in fact you annoyed him quiet a lot by telling him how in love with me you were for the whole night. He didn't look very please ha-ha ;)_

_Lots of love_

_Kurt x_

Kurt bit his lip staring at the message re-reading it in his head a few times before shrugging and pressing send knowing he would probably regret it later no matter what he said, but also that he would regret it even more if he didn't send anything.

He sighed and logged off putting his laptop away and grabbing his algebra homework bringing back fond memories when he and Blaine had a half an hour long argument that algebra wasn't math with Blaine just saying 'It has letters! Letters are English not Math!' to about everything Kurt said back to him.

He'd just gotten ready to start the fifth formula when he heard a knock at the door followed by his Dad answering it. There was a lot of muffled talked that Kurt couldn't make out before his Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Kurt, someone at the door for you!"

Kurt frowned a bit trying to work out who it could be that his Dad wouldn't just send up to his room as he hopped of his bed and walked slowly down the stairs that came out into the hallway. Standing just outside the door was a woman who must have been in her late thirties to early forties and slightly on the shorter side, she had long wavy, midnight black hair that came down to just past her shoulders warm brown eyes and a gentle smile that instantly made Kurt think of Blaine's.

"Kurt?" She asked scanning Kurt slowly with a small smile still playing around her pink rosy lips.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded walking up to the door and smiling back at the women.

"I'm Kate," She said holding out her hand, "Kate Anderson? Blaine's mother."

Kurt blinked a few times before he nodded slightly and grasped her hand, "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

Kate smiled at Kurt again, "You're all Blaine talks about."

Kurt blushed and looked at the floor before looking up suddenly, "Wait? Why are you here? Is he hurt? Oh my God is he going to be okay?" He panicked in a rush looking at her with wide eyes.

Kate laughing lightly, "No sweet heart he's fine."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Kate smiled broadly at him, "But I am here to talk to you about him," she said her smile lessening slightly.

Kurt nodded biting his lip in worry, "Do you want to come in?" He asked gesturing towards the house.

"No thanks honey, I won't take up too much of your time," Kate continued to smile at him.

Kurt nodded and stepped out of the house closing the door softly behind him, "What's going on?"

"I just want to talk to you, I know he hurt you and everything but he just seems so…low you know? Until I mention you and he springs back to the old Blaine for a bit." Kate said pausing as she thought, "I'm not expecting you too get back together with him or anything but, he misses you."

Kurt gulped and nodded, "I miss him too."

Kate smiled again and fished around in the small brown leather bag she had over her shoulder and pulled out a small piece of folded paper, "Here's our address and number," She explained handing the paper to Kurt who took it with a nod, "Just in case you decided to get in touch with him."

Kurt opened the paper read the information before he nodded and slipped it into his pocket, "Thank you."

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Kate asked tilting her head to the side.

Kurt nodded "Of course."

"Thank you Kurt," Kate smiled once again, "And if you're half as amazing as what Blaine tells me, I'm sure we're going to be good friends."

Kurt smiled back finding the Kate's own smile contagious, "I hope so."

"Just take care for me," Kate smiled, "Oh one more thing; I heard Blaine's farther gave you a bit of grief?"

Kurt shrugged, "Nothing I'm not used too."

Kate frowned at the information, "Well I'm sorry about that anyway."

Kurt nodded, "It's not your fault…Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Why did you leave Blaine? It's obviously not because you had a problem with his sexuality." Kurt asked curiously.

Kate sighed, "I needed to get away from his farther he's started too…well to beat me."

Kurt gasped, "Oh Miss Anderson I am so sorry."

"Call me Kate sweetie and it's okay, I got out fine," Kate smiled at him.

"But why didn't you take Blaine with you if you knew Blaine's farther could be violent?" Asked Kurt biting his lip.

"I had nowhere to live, no money, no job," Kate sighed, "I needed to find somewhere stable for him before I took him from his Dad, and I knew that he would never lay a finger on Blaine even if he did disagree with his sexuality. Believe me if there was even the slightly chance I thought he would hurt Blaine then I would have taken him with me straight away. But at that time, Blaine was safer there, where he had money and he was already settled at school and had friends."

Kurt nodded, "I understand."

"Good well, I hope to see you soon." Kate nodded back gesturing to the pocket on Kurt's jacket that contained the paper she had given him, "Come by anytime."

"Bye." Kurt waved as she walked back down to her car. She waved back with yet another cheerful smile and climbed into her car before driving away.

He watched her disappear down the road before he took the piece of paper back out of his pocket and traced the address slowly with his index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for reading and to my beta (:**

**Gottriplets- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Kurt definitely regrets it. X**

**Art-junkie- Hey, hopefully this explains things a bit. Remember the bit where Kurt is telling Blaine about his dad dating again? That's the bit that explains why Kurt doesn't believe in love. Thank you for reviewing! X**

**Kristine Lovegood- Aw, I don't mean to be mean! I just mean to make a good story! Hope you like the chapter X**

**Anon- Yep, exactly right! Hope you like the chapter x**

**Bolz7891- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter x**

**29nbil- He's gone :( But at least Kurt knows the truth now!**

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon- Too late, hope you're okay by the way! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Me too, poor baby. Come to me I'll comfort you! X**

**Marierux- exactly -.- Hope you like the chapter X**

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan- I didn't mean to make you cry, sorry! Hope this one made you feel a bit better. X**

**klainegleek77- Aww, that made me smile (: Sorry I haven't updated that quickly and I hope you like the chapter X**

**Peruser- Aw, :/ Well this story is almost coming to a close. I always agree with what you say in your reviews. Hope you like the chapter X**

**Zaidabd- Your welcome, I hope you like this one. X**

**Orange-Coyote- I'm not, I promise! X**

**DeeDeeloris- Can we share him please? X Please? (: Hope you like the chapter X**


	26. Message

**Hey guys, So me and a friend are writing a fiction and it's going to be on her page (I'm not sure when) so keep an eye out for it? I'll update you when I can if any of you are interested.**

**Her name is: blainiac**

**And it's called 'Tan lines' ****it's all about Kurt having to get a summer job to pay for his designer clothing, and he ends up having to clean the Anderson's pool! It's going to be pretty good.**

**So yeah, until then hope you enjoy the chapter of this fiction (which is coming to a close now.)**

**Oh, my computer crashed and I lost all the work I had done on my CrissColfer fiction, so it might be a bit longer before anything of that goes up. And that's why I haven't updating in a while as well as having an allergic reaction to something (still don't know what.) Yeah life's been a bit hectic, but enough about me. Enjoy! Xxxx**

**If you read this then thanks, I know a lot of people don't (:**

Kurt sighed sitting down in front of his laptop on his bed and staring at the screen. Blaine still hadn't replied to his message and it had been three days, surely he would have gotten it by now right? Kurt shrugged and closed his laptop lid. He placed it carefully on the floor and sat back against the pillows on his bed. His hand started to tap lightly against the mattress, he bit his lip pausing for a second before he reached over to his drawer and pulled out the piece of paper with Blaine's address and phone number on it.

Wait...if Blaine hadn't replied to him on Facebook then maybe he didn't want to talk to him? No, no of course not that's crazy. If he didn't then his mother wouldn't have come to see him. In fact he must be in pretty bad shape if she had gone to such lengths. So why was he waiting for a reply?

Kurt jumped to his feet and pocketed the note. He walked down the stairs pausing in front of the hall way mirror to flatten his hair and wipe a speck of dust from his shirt before he grabbed his front door and car keys. He locked the door hastily and ran to his car unlocking the door and slamming it behind him so fast that he trapped his Marc Jacobs scarf.

He panicked opening the door and inspecting the damage with wide eyes before he sighed in relief that it was fine and patted the smooth fabric back into place. He started the car and pulled the piece of paper with the address on once again. He had a rough idea where it was so he was pretty sure if he parked in the car park which he thought was a few streets away he would find it easily enough.

He put the paper on the passenger seat beside him before he started the car and drove of trying to remember the route in his head that he had only drove three times before while going to a special designer shop to pick up a few items with Mercedes. He was pretty sure he knew the way, and it wasn't like he'd never been there before.

…**.**

Sure enough he managed to find the road he was looking for pretty easily, the town and plenty of signs so he didn't even have to drive around that much before he parked in the car park locked the door and walked across the road, having the piece of paper with Blaine's address on it gripped tightly between his fingers. He walked along the two streets which he thought was near where Blaine lives. It was a quiet, hot day, the sun was out in full force and yet Kurt still felt cold. Probably something to do with the fact that he couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited for a mixture of the two combined.

Kurt glanced down at the paper and reread the name of the street a few times although he already had the address memorized. He looked up and around, and sighed, there wasn't even anyone around to ask for directions. He decided to walk to walk to the top of the street he was on and turn left. He took a mental note on where he was and how to get back to his car just to be on the safe side before he set off walking up the steep hill of the street. He reached the top and looked left, and grinned at the sign and down to his paper and then back to the sign again which clearly read.

'Tree Fallen Avenue'

Kurt put the paper back into his pocket looking around for a door with the number sixteen printed on it, he walked down the road. His speed increasing as he got closer, gently counting to himself. One, two, three, four, five, six...

"Oi, fairy what are you doing here?"

Kurt froze in his tracks as the horrible familiar voice boomed from behind him. Kurt refused to move. He didn't even turn around to face him. He just concentrated on his breathing. In, out, in out, don't panic Kurt it's going to be fine. He's not going to hurt you in a residential area...where there is no-one around shit...

"Where's you're little hobbit then huh?" Dave continued to boom.

Kurt took one last deep breath and spun around to face him, "I'm looking for him actually," Kurt said as calmly as he could manage as he heart tried to race out of his chest.

"Why's that?" Dave snorted darkly, "Planning to turn my town into fairy land?"

Kurt frowned, "You live here?"

"Yeah, didn't you're hobbit tell you?" Asked Dave raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head, "His name is Blaine, not hobbit,"

"Whatever," Dave shrugged, "Are you his little fairy princess?"

Kurt was three seconds from losing his temper and he knew it, he tried to take a deep breath and calm himself, "Just stop it."

"Stop what?" Dave asked him cracking his knuckles.

Kurt winced at the sound before he explained, "We both know you're gay Dave."

Dave eyes widened, "That's crap."

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry I haven't told anyone...besides Blaine but he won't spill."

Dave paused his jaw stiffening and confusion crossing his face, "Why?"

"Because I know what it's like coming out to people, and I'm not going to rush you, it's something you need to find the courage to do in you're own time," Kurt explained softly.

"Courage?" Dave asked sounding slightly outraged, "I am **not **scared!"

Kurt sighed, "You're terrified, Dave you seem to forget that I know what you're going through."

Dave bit his lip, "How did you do it?"

Kurt shrugged, "Good friends, supportive family. Dave I don't want us to be enemies you know."

Dave seemed to get smaller and less confident of himself , he looked at the floor breathing heavily before he snapped, his head flew up and he glared at Kurt with daggers.

Kurt shivered and took a step back at the look, it brought back too many memories of what that look meant, "Dave..."

"It's you're fault," Dave growled taking a step forward.

"What...What's my fault?" Kurt asked frowning.

"You made me into...into _this_." Dave hissed sounding disgusted as he took another step forward.

Kurt gulped taking a few steps back, "No I didn't, Dave you were born like this. It's who you are."

Dave shook his head, "No. It was never there until you came along and now...now."

"Dave, you don't' want to do this. Just breath. Calm down."Kurt panicked as he saw the same glint in his eyes as before he tried to kill Kurt before, "I can help you with this, I promise. Please just..."

"NO!" Dave roared pushed Kurt back against towards sharply.

Kurt lost his footing and fell back, grabbing hold of a nearby bush that was growing over a fence of a garden but the leaves just ripped of in his hand and he feel to the floor with an humph, he looked around desperately but there was still no-one in sight. Where the hell was everyone? Was this some sort of ghost town or something?

"Dave please," Kurt begged, "Please don't do this!"

"You ruined my life, why are you so...so..." Dave toward over Kurt, his breathing sounding like a growling bear.

"Hey!" Someone called, "You okay mate?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as Dave's expression changed and he reached down with his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt cringed away from it and got to his feet without Dave's aid. Kurt looked around Dave to see the man who pretty much just saved his life, he was extremely tall and had blond spiky which was obviously dyed, Kurt could see brown starting to re-grow at the roots.

Dave was grinning and Kurt was immediately terrified, why was he smiling like that?

"Oh Hey Dave, what's up?"

Kurt froze, Oh God. He was Dave friend? And now there are two of them!

Dave turned around to face the guy, "Hey Mitch."

Mitch looked at Kurt properly for the first time, his eyes scanned over Kurt's choice of clothing and they narrowed, "Who's this?"

Dave sneered at Kurt, "No one, wanna have some fun with him?"

"Is he a..."

"Yep," Dave nodded.

Mitch's smile grew, a glint in his eyes that mad Kurt shiver, "Well I have been pretty bored this weekend."

Kurt gulped and took a step back, his eyes widening, Oh crap.

Dave stepped forward, "Me too."

"Wait, wait a second," Mitch said putting a hand on Dave's shoulder, "We should at least give it a bit of a chance."

Kurt's anger boiled, "It?" He hissed.

Mitch raised an eyebrow, "You gonna fight us back?"

Kurt bit his lip, "I'm not an it."

Mitch laughed, "What are you then?"

Kurt laughed back at him. He was tired of running away from Dave, he put his bravest face on, "Maybe you should go and get you're eyes tested if you can't see properly."

Dave stepped forward a bit and Kurt forced himself to stay where he was. Mitch's jaw tightened, "Okay, enough talking."

Kurt smirked, "No more come back's then huh? I'm kind of disappointed."

Mitch walked forward until he was right in Kurt's face, but Kurt still held his ground still not moving a muscle although every part of his body was telling him to get the hell out of there, "I'm tempted to take back what I said and not give you a chance. But I don't go back on my word. And it this way will be more fun."

"So, what's this chance then?" Kurt asked proud of himself for not letting any of his fear leak into his voice, even though his heads where shaking.

"Well basically..." Mitch whispered leaning forward right into Kurt's face. Kurt could feel his sour breath on his face as he continued to whisper, "Run."

Kurt shivered, "That's it?"

"Well, we can beat you up here and now. Or you can run and we can catch you and beat you up," Mitch said simply taking a small step away from Kurt.

Kurt nodded, realizing how close Blaine's house and that he could walk there, "Okay then."

"You've got thirty seconds," Mitch said, "Run fairy, run,"

Kurt laughed and started off at a leisurely pace down the road, counting down the remainder of the houses to himself, he could hear Mitch's voice counting down behind him sounding a bit bewildered at Kurt's action.

Kurt sighed as he got to number fifteen, he had long legs and so in result long strides and he reached there before they'd got to fifteen themselves, he smiled looking at the number of the door...wait...that's seventeen? Where's sixteen? Kurt panicked looking around frantically. He quickened his pace a bit and saw the next house was eighteen. Crap!

He kept walking, speeding up slightly, he didn't know what to do. He's heart was thumping in his chest. There coming, there coming, there coming! Kurt panicked his walk turning to a run, the adrenalin coursing through his veins made him fly forward, he panted as he reached the end of the street (which must have been the longest in history) around the corner wait...does that sign say...'Fallen Tree Avenue'? Why the hell are there two? He jogged up to the first house on the street. One. The numbers started again? What was with this street?

He ran up as fast as he could manage, he heard heavy feet surprisingly close behind him which made him run even faster this time sixteen was there! Urgh thank God. Kurt ran up the front path, not having time to appreciate how beautiful this little house was with it's neatly kept garden before he was rapping on the door furiously. Come on, come on, come on, they must be right behind me!

It opened pretty quickly, Kate's face lit up when she saw him, "Oh Kurt sweetheart...are you okay?" She asked taking in his appearance.

Kurt nodded looking behind him for any sign of Mitch and Dave, "Can I come in?"

"Of course honey," Kate said stepping to the side, "Blaine's upstairs."

Kurt nodded again rushing to get inside, "Thanks."

"First door at the top hon. I'm so glad you came to see him," Kate smiled closing the door again behind him.

"Thank you," Kurt went up the stairs without looking around that much, Blaine was now the only thing in his mind

He knocked on the white painted door biting his lip, trying to make sense of his emotions...what if Blaine told him he wanted to just get over him? Oh God maybe he should just go? But Dave and Mitch would still be about there. Oh God.

"Come in," Blaine called. His voice didn't sound upset.

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open, Blaine didn't look up straight away. He was sat on his bed with his nose buried in a book, more then likely Harry Potter.

He looked up slowly and his eyes widened, "Kurt?"

"Hey," Kurt said still standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God!" Blaine cried getting to his feet so fast the book fell on the floor he rushed forward and collided with Kurt wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt blinked a bit startled before he cooperated and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "I missed you."

Blaine moaned quietly, "You have no idea Baby," He breathed.

Kurt felt Blaine freeze under his arms, as he waited Kurt too tell him off for calling him baby but Kurt just pulled him closer, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blaine asked still holding onto Kurt tightly.

"I can't stay long," Kurt explained, "My Dad will be back from work."

Blaine panicked, "Don't go, please. Please don't Kurt I'm begging you."

Kurt laughed, "I'll come back."

Blaine pulled away slowly, "You will?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled him back toward further into the room, "Why are you here?" He asked curiously.

Kurt sighed, "There are some very important things I need to ask you first."

Blaine frowned, "What?"

"First of all, why didn't you let me that Dave was living in you're town, second did you get my Facebook message and...?" Kurt asked listing the things of on his fingers.

"What Facebook message?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt laughed, "I'd take that as a no then."

Blaine nodded, "And about Dave, you asked me to leave you alone so I did."

"But the most important thing," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand in his, "Why the **hell **do you live on such a fucked up street?"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah I got a bit confused when I first I first got here."

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine over to sit on his bed, "Oh well, I got here eventuality, and escaped Dave and some other jerk Mitch from killing me."

Blaine gasped, "What?"

"I was at the top of the street, well the other street and he found me and then Mitch came and they said I had thirty seconds to run away so I ran to sixteen but there wasn't any!" Kurt cried shivering at the memory.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Blaine asked his eyes wide.

Kurt sighed, Blaine's warm eyes made him melt and he buried his head into Blaine's shoulder, "I am now you're here."

Blaine paused, "Kurt what exactly was in that message?"

Kurt bit his lip and kissed Blaine's neck gently, Blaine took in a sharp intake of breath, "Why don't you read it?" Kurt asked.

Kurt felt Blaine gulp beneath his lips, "I would, but that would require moving and I'm really quiet happy where I am right now."

Kurt giggled softly, "Me too."

It was silent for a moment before Blaine sighed, "Look Kurt I...if this is...," He paused and took a breath, "Please don't get my hopes up if it isn't...you know."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just kissed Blaine's neck again, and then again a bit higher and higher until he was just under Blaine's ear before he kissed along his jaw line until he was at the comer of his lips, "I missed you so much, I'm sorry I was so stupid," He whispered.

"You? Kurt I was the one that..." Blaine started to object but Kurt brushed his lips, barley touching, against Blaine's to silence him.

"Read the message," Kurt said simply, he rearranged himself so he was kneeling in front of Blaine and leaned his head against Blaine's softly.

"Again, I really am comfortable," Blaine whispered, "Maybe later."

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine slowly, "I love you."

Blaine blinked, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, "I never stopped."

"But...you...you were so..." Blaine stuttered looking at Kurt with a bewildered expression.

"Horrible? Mean? Bitchy?" Kurt smirked before his tone and expression turned soft again, "Yeah I know and I am so, so sorry Baby."

Blaine grinned, "Baby?"

Kurt nodded, "Baby." They paused smiling softly at each other before Kurt spoke again, "I don't know what happened, I just wasn't angry, and I didn't understand why which just made me confused and then I decided to try and hate you, and I just got even more angry at myself for not being able too and it just all came out as anger towards you because I had no idea how to act around you. And I'm not making any sense am I?"

Blaine smiled, "I get it...I think."

Kurt laughed a bit, "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't understand."

"What sweetheart?"Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Why have you forgiven me?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kurt smiled and looked around, spotting Blaine's laptop on the desk he reached over and grabbed it placing it on Blaine's lap, "I spent along time trying to work out how to word this message. I expect you to read it."

Blaine laughed opening the laptop lid and turning it on, "Yes dear."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit Blaine playfully with a smirk. He sat back a bit and watched as Blaine sighed clicking, and typing, and then clicking and typing again before he paused and stared intently at the screen. He gasped his eyes widening with happiness, " I didn't...I..."

Kurt shook his head, he frowned as he looked at Blaine properly for the first time, "Blaine are you ill?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, "No."

"Then why do you look so...?" Kurt trailed off, biting his bottom lip as he saw how much paler Blaine looked, the deep bags under his eyes, the spark in them gone as well. He looked a lot thinner too, "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"I...No not really," Blaine admitted looking down at the bed.

"Have you eaten at all in the last week?" Kurt asked his frown deepening.

"I haven't really been that hungry," He said softly still looking down at the bed.

Kurt sighed, "Why don't you sleep?"

Blaine blushed, "I get nightmares."

Kurt closed his eyes in guilt, "About me?"

Blaine nodded still avoiding Kurt's gaze, "Just you breaking up with me and stuff."

"No wonder you're mother came to see me," Kurt sighed.

Blaine's head snapped up, "She did? Oh God."

Kurt laughed, "It's a good thing. If she hadn't I wouldn't have got you're address. She's really nice."

"I know." Blaine agreed running his hand through his hair, "So are we...are we together again?"

"If you want to be," Kurt said softly smiling at Blaine with a soft loving look.

Blaine's face could barley contain his smile and the glint in his eye's flew back making them sparkle, "That is the most ridiculous question anyone has ever asked!" He exclaimed.

Kurt smiled and lunged forward engulfing Blaine in a bone crushing hug that Blaine returned just as eagerly.

When they did finally brake apart (which was a a _very _long time) Blaine just grinned, the color starting to come back into his cheeks, "'I'm going to go and get something to eat? You want anything?"

Kurt shook his head as Blaine got to his feet and walked towards the door, "No thanks honey, but just come here a sec before you go anywhere?"

Blaine paused, "Why?" He asked turning around.

Kurt smirked, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course but I'm hungry," Blaine laughed with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just get your butt over here."

Blaine sighed and walked over sitting in front of Kurt on the bed again with a curious expression on his face.

Kurt just smirked and leaned forward burring his head in Blaine's neck and kissing it gently, Blaine sighed quietly, his hands moving to Kurt's hips to bring him closer. Kurt raised his head and brushed his nose gently against Blaine's, "I love you."

Blaine smiled closing his eyes, "I love you too."

Kurt let out a content breath before kissing Blaine's closed eyelids gently, and then his forehead, he kissed down the bridge of his nose before...

Blaine's stomach growled loudly and Kurt pulled away from him, hitting him playfully, "You ruined it!"

Blaine frowned rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry, I told you I was hungry!"

Kurt laughed shaking his head, "I don't even know why I bother."

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated still rubbing his arm where Kurt hit him.

"Oh come that didn't hurt," Kurt laughed rolling his eyes at the action.

"Did too," Blaine muttered looking at the floor.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Kurt frowning reaching and taking one of Blaine's hands.

"I always ruin everything," Blaine explained darkly.

Kurt sighed and grabbing Blaine's chin pulling it up and slamming there mouths together forcefully, Blaine emitted a moan and his hands flew to Kurt's shoulders pushing him back against the bed and crawling on top of him without breaking the contact of there lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his leg around his waist trying to get him closer and Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth wide and there tongues met half way, dancing against each other as Blaine's hands moved from Kurt's shoulders and ran down his sides causing a loud whimper to escape Kurt's throat.

Kurt pushed Blaine away breathing heavily and giggling quietly, "It's one of the many qualities I love about you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly once, "We are so perfect for each other."

Kurt smiled back as Blaine's stomach growled again, "Are you going to go and get something to eat now?"

Blaine shrugged, "In a minute," He whispered shoving his tongue through Kurt's lips again.

Kurt moaned locking his fingers in Blaine's hair to hold him firmly in place. He let Blaine completely take control, swimming in the feeling of Blaine's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and his hands smoothing and caressing his arms and chest, feeling like heaven even if it was through material.

"Hey boy's I thought you might be-Oh God, I'm so sorry," Blaine's mother gasped as she walked into the room carrying a tray with some sandwiches and drinks on.

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry," He said pressing on last kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away and sitting close beside Kurt on the bed.

Kurt just blushed feeling extremely uncomfortable until Blaine squeezed his hand and Kate laughed, "Well I do always seem to walk in at the wrong times at the moment, I just though you might be hungry, it's a long drive up here."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," She smiled walking out of the room, she turned and paused, "Blaine do you have any protection?"

"MOM!" Blaine exclaimed blushing furiously, his eyes wide.

Kurt couldn't hold back the chuckle at Blaine's expression.

"Just be careful okay, just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean that..."

"OKAY!" Blaine yelled jumping to his feet.

Kate laughed she looked around Blaine's form to Kurt and winked, "The joys of having a teenage son."

Kurt laughed as well.

"Am I embarrassing you in front of you're boyfriend?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Okay, ha-ha very funny." Blaine said sarcastically "Can you go now?"

"Okay. Calm down, Kurt knows I'm only joking." Kate laughed walking towards the door, "But I have some condoms downstairs if you need..."

"BYE MOM!" Blaine called to block out the rest of the sentence and closing the door firmly behind his mother. He spun around and moaned loudly running his fingers through his hair.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine shhh, come here."

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head his cheeks still red with embarrassment as he walked over to Kurt and sat down on the bed, Kurt smiled and brushed some curly hair from Blaine's forehead, "You know I think I like you're hair better like this."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kurt nodded and shrugged, "I don't know why."

Blaine chuckled, "So as my mum completely put a damper on us ever doing anything remotely sexual again?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "No."

Blaine shrugged, "Not that it would have mattered anyway. We'd still be together forever."

Kurt sighed and leaned forward kissing Blaine gently, "You can eat now."

Blaine grinned, "Thank God!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

A**/n: Klainebows to you all :) Please read the authors notes above if you have time. Thank you!X**

**Review replies:**

**QueengayXo: No swearing needed! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter x**

**GothicNerd469: Hope you liked it (: Thanks for reading x**

**Gottriplets: He listened to you! :D Hope you like the chapter x**

**bow ties-coffee dates-duets: Thank you (: xxx**

**Yuna Nohako: Hey, thank you for you're review.x :) It made sense to me but Blaine Kurt asked Blaine to leave him alone when he was all confused etc, so he has to be the one to make first contact X**

**orange-coyote: Now you have more then hope :D Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Peruser: Yep, and now there both happy! :D x**

**KlaineGleek77: Glad you like it, thanks for the review X Klainebows :D**

**L'arc-en-ciel et La Papillon: Glad you're okay, thank you! X**

**Janice93: There's a bit for you :) x Thank you! X**

**AidenVanHelsing: Thank you, hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**Zaidbd: Nope, it was just an excuse for her to leave his Dad. Thank you x**

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan: Hopefully this one made you feel even better! X **


	27. TeddyBear

**A/n: Okay this isn't been betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes:/ My love to you! X**

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned rolling onto his back and listening closely, he swore he could hear something. Oh well, probably just something to do with his dream, he rolled back over into his side and snuggled into a comfy position, he closed his eyes,cursing himself for waking up at such a ridiculous time of morning. It was kind of weird for him, he usually slept pretty well apart from when he was stressed, and he wasn't stressed right now. Well apart from having try and explain to the Glee club what's going on with him and Blaine now.<p>

He was just about drifting back of into sleep when his mobile rang, bursting out Blaine's own personal ring tone. If it was anyone else he probably would have let it ring out but it was Blaine, how could he ever ignore Blaine? He hopped out of bed and staggered sleepily to his phone where 'Teenage dream' was playing from. Kurt wasn't even a fan of the song but Blaine was, and it always remained Kurt of him. And of course Blaine was Kurt's teenage dream without a shadow of a doubt.

Kurt lifted the phone to his hear and leant heavily against his desk, trying to stop his body from falling asleep, "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, can you do me a huuuuuuge favour?" Blaine asked his voice way to cheery for three in the morning.

"There better be a _very _good reason why you woke me up at this time Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled narrowing his eyes.

"Is the fact that I'm standing outside your house in the pouring rain at three in the morning a good reason?" Blaine asked, "Oh and also I tried to climb up the side of you're house to crawl through you're bathroom window but my hips got stuck?"

Kurt paused, "Are you really outside?"

"Come and see for yourself," Blaine replied, Kurt listened closely, he could sort of hear falling water.

"Okay then," Said Kurt cautiously opening his bedroom door and walking down the stairs while trying to fix his appearance as much as possible.

Sure enough he could she someone standing through the frosted glass of his front door, he opened it slowly and couldn't help but grin when he saw Blaine standing there. Even if he was soaked from head to foot, water dripping from his clothes and midnight curls.

"Hey," Blaine exclaimed his own grin mirroring Kurt's.

Kurt sighed walking forward and holding his arms out for an embrace but Blaine pushed him away gently with a frown, "I'll get you wet."

"I don't care," Kurt said shaking his head and walking forward ignoring Blaine as he tried to protest again and wrapped him arms tightly around him.

Blaine sighed, "Urgh I miss you so much."

Kurt burred his head in Blaine's shoulder, "Me too. But Baby why are you here at three in the morning?"

"Ah, one second." Blaine said pulling away, kissing Kurt's cheek and disappearing back outside.

Kurt frowned as Blaine came back into view carrying something wrapped up in a coat, "Baby what is...?"

"I didn't want it to get wet," Blaine explained holding the item out, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head turning to the side in curiosity.

Blaine grinned widely, "One...Two...Three!" he said pulling the coat of the item and reliving a huge stuffed honey brown bear holding a bright red love heart between it's paws saying 'Love you forever' written across it in a white swirly font.

Kurt gulped, "Blaine," He sighed shaking his head.

Blaine's expression dropped, "You don't like it?"

"What? No of course, baby I love it," Kurt reassured him smiling widely.

"Is it too cheesy?" Blaine asked looking down at the toy.

"No, no Blaine I love it, really I do, it's so romantic," Kurt said holding his hand out for the toy, "But it's not valentines day for three weeks."

Blaine smiled, "I know, it's not for valentines day. I've got you something else for then."

"Blaine, why are you spending so much money on me?" Kurt asked looking down fondly at the toy and brushing his hand against it's soft fur.

"I'm not I just...I want you to have something to remind you of me,"Blaine explained blushing and looking at the floor.

"Remind me? Blaine I think of you every second of everyday," Kurt frowned reaching forward to take Blaine's hand.

"But now we don't see each other everyday, I just don't want you too..." Blaine trailed off.

"For me to what?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine further into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

Blaine sighed loudly, "Forget me."

"Blaine you know that's crazy right?" Kurt said hugging the bear to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled softly as Kurt pulled him up the stairs, "But I just hate being so far away from you."

Kurt sighed entering his room and sitting on his bed, "Me too, Blaine but I can't see what else we can do."

Blaine stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, not wanting to get everything wet by sitting down. He watched with a a smile as Kurt put the teddy on his pillow and patted his head before turning back to Blaine.

"Come here," Kurt said patting the bed next to him.

"Kurt sweetie, I'm soaked...I really didn't think this through," Blaine realised looking down to see he was still dripping water onto the carpet.

"Blaine I don't care, I can change my clothes, I can change my bed, I can't change how we spend the time we do have together," Kurt said firmly, "Come here. I haven't seen you in a week."

Blaine sighed and wandered over smiling as Kurt pulled him down on top of him ignoring that Blaine's curls were dripping water all over him and his bed, Blaine grinned down at Kurt who was lying beneath him with a way to innocent expression across his face, "What?"

Kurt shrugged reaching up and brushing Blaine's hair back causing even more sliver droplets to tumble from his hair, "You haven't told me why you're here now and didn't come in the morning like normal people."

Blaine smirked, "Technically, it is morning."

Kurt hit him playfully, "Okay then, at such a ridiculous hour."

"How can an hour be ridiculous?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Urgh, Blaine just answer the question!" Kurt laughed shaking his head.

"It seemed more romantic in my head," Blaine explained blushing slightly.

Kurt laughed and then clamped his hand over his mouth, "We have to be quiet," he whispered, "If my Dad catches you we are so dead."

Blaine nodded kissing Kurt gently, "Okay," He whispered.

Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him down so there foreheads where pressed together, "I love you." He whispered.

"Hmm..." Blaine sighed in contentment brushing his nose back and forth gently again Kurt's, "I love you too."

"This sucks," Kurt grumbled as Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's chest and snuggling his head into his neck.

"I know," Breathed Blaine kissing Kurt's neck slowly.

"Blaine, unng," Kurt whined tipping his head back, "I can't do this any-more."

"What do you mean baby?" Blaine asked frowning against Kurt's neck.

"Long distance, I just can't," Kurt explained pulling Blaine back so that he could look him in the eye.

Blaine froze, oh God Kurt was going to break up with him, "Are you...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't cope with not seeing you everyday," Kurt explained as Blaine moved to sitting beside him, "I can't cope not being able to kiss you good morning and goodnight, not being able to see you whenever I want."

"So...What are we going to do?" Blaine asked quietly relaxing a bit.

"I don't know. But we'll think of something, and until then, I have this guy to keep me company," Kurt smiled gesturing towards the bear.

Blaine laughed quietly, "I knew he was a good idea."

"Well have to come up with a name for him you know," Said Kurt continuing to smile.

"Something adorable," Blaine decided, "...Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"No, we should call him Kurt. Because you're both adorable," Blaine explained.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Very true Baby, but something else maybe?"

Blaine shrugged, "We'll think of something."

Kurt yawned his eyes drooping as he nodded, "Are you staying?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked tiling his head to the side.

"Are you staying tonight?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes.

Blaine paused, "Will you're Dad kill me?"

Kurt shrugged, "Probably."

Blaine paused again, "I'll risk it." He decided struggling not to laugh.

Kurt grinned, "Come here," he whispered gesturing Blaine forward with his index finger.

Blaine moved closer and Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt pulling it over his head before he got up and walked to the other side of the room and put it on his heater for it to dry off a bit, "Take of you're pants," Kurt said quietly.

"Wow we are a bit demanding tonight aren't we?" Blaine chuckled raising an eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Blaine smirked and wiggled his jeans down his hips and chucked them to Kurt how put them next to his shirt before looking in his bottom draw and pulling out some old sweat pants and a shirt, "You can wear this."

Blaine frowned, "Oh, can't I just sleep like this?"

"No, if my Dad sees you like that..." He trailed off his eyes roaming Blaine's figure and licking his lips.

"Yes?" Blaine smirked.

"He'll freak out," Kurt finished blushing and looking at the floor.

Blaine sighed and pulled on the clothes and Kurt busied himself with cleaning up a bit, "Happy?"

Kurt looked up and nodded, "I'm tired," He announced walking over where Blaine was sitting on the bed.

"Am I sleeping in the same bed as you, or am I sleeping on the floor?" Blaine asked as Kurt got into bed and lay down sighing sleepily.

"Bed," Kurt replied before yawning loudly and patting the space next to him.

"But you're Dad..." Blaine said biting his bottom lip, "Is it a good idea?"

Kurt shrugged, "You are _not _sleeping on the floor baby."

"I don't mind..." Blaine told him crawling over to Kurt.

"Get in here," Kurt frowned patting the space next to him.

Blaine laughed and climbed into bed next to Kurt pulling him into his arms, "You know you smell freaking amazing?"

"Blaine that's verging on the edge of pervy," Kurt laughed and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"But it's true," He replied with a chuckle.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shhh. I'm sleeping."

"No you're not, you're talking," Blaine said sinking lower into the mattress.

Kurt didn't reply just yawned and pillowed his hand with his head.

They were both asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? You awake?" Blaine asked quietly.<p>

"I guess," Kurt replied sleepily nodding slightly in Blaine's arms.

Blaine smiled kissing the top of Kurt's head, "I love you."

"I hate you," Kurt yawned his voice thick with sleep.

Blaine frowned, "Why?"

"For waking me up at a ridiculous hour and totally mucking up my sleeping pattern," Kurt replied rubbing his eyes.

Blaine was silent for a while before he spoke, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

Kurt smiled, "I was joking, I could never hate you."

Blaine sighed, "Good to know."

"Stop playing with my hair," Kurt scolded.

"Ohhh, but Kurt it's so soft!" Blaine whined still running his fingers through the strands.

Kurt laughed, "You're such a child."

"Am not," Blaine mumbled kissing Kurt's neck and sucking it slowly.

"Blaine stop it," Kurt laughed pushing his away.

"Only if you can give me a good reason," Blaine bargained before taking his attention back to Kurt's slightly reddening neck.

"Blaine please," Kurt laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Stop, my Dad might still be here," Kurt pushed Blaine away with a sigh.

Blaine frowned, "Well go and see and then we can...carry on."

"No, Blaine I don't want to," Kurt said pausing Blaine away and getting up.

Blaine paused sitting up and watching as Kurt stood in front of the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I just..we hardly see each other now, I don't want to...for it to turn into just sex because we don't see each other every day," Kurt explained awkwardly.

"Kurt that's not going to happen," Blaine said quietly, "I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"I-do but, but Blaine before when you were...before me and it was just about sex. I don't want us to turn into that," Kurt rambled running his hand through his hair.

Blaine sighed, "It won't Kurt. Just because we don't see each other all the time doesn't mean this isn't going to work."

Kurt shook his head, "I miss you, it's crazy how much, I don't...I miss you like I miss my Mom sometimes."

Blaine gulped, "Come here."

Kurt walked over to him and dissolved into his arms, "That sounds so bad."

"Shh," Blaine whispered kissing Kurt's forehead, "Kurt I'm always here. If this doesn't work out then I'll move back in with my Dad or something."

Kurt froze, "Are you crazy? Blaine you're happy with you're Mom, you can't go back!"

"I'm not happy without you," Blaine said simply. "Kurt we are going to work this out, I promise."

"It's my fault," Kurt said, "I shouldn't have told you to go like that."

"Would you have told me to go if we had been together?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...Yeah of course," Kurt nodded.

"Well then, we still would have been apart, It's not you're fault at all," Blaine said quietly.

"Were going to make this work," Kurt said firmly reaching for Blaine's hand.

"Definitely," Blaine smiled squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Again sorry for any mistakes!**

**I couldn't think of a name for the teddy bear Blaine gave Kurt in this chapter. So, if you can, tag it on the end of a review and I'll pick my favourite and add it into the next chapter, I guess sort of like a competition ! X**

**Review replies:**

**Saladerez- Klainebows are back! :D x Hope you liked the chapter x**

**Vampluv 78- Thank you so much! :D x**

**Bow ties-coffee dates-duets- Stupid fanfiction :/ Glad you liked it anyway x**

**Peruser- Hopefully not though x**

**20nbil- I love his mom too! :D Hope you like the chapter x**

**KlaineMakesMyEveryDay- First of all, I love you're name, Klaine makes my day as well! X I'm so glad you like this fiction, I don't know about a sequel for this fiction sorry, but check out some of my others if you liked this one? X :) X**

**Janice93- Thank you so much for reading this :D I'm not sure how much longer this fiction will be. Yeah it really sucks, I think I'm back on track with it now though, thank you X**

**klainegleek77- I love Blaine's mom in this ;) Hope you like the new chapter x**

**gottriplets- Hope you like the chapter X**

**Marierux- I know :) xxx Hope you liked the chapter x**

**Candy Criss- Hey, sorry I can't translate you're review right now. Kurt and Blaine are together again but now they have to worry about not seeing each other all the time and also Dave and Mitch! X**

**Katie Cullen 239 twilight fan- I love Blaine's mom in this fiction ;) x**

**DeeDeeloris- Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it! X**

**NathansBird- Glad you liked it! X**


	28. Klaine?

**A/n: Hey guys, so I just wanted to warn you that school as been crazily busy right now and it will only get worse the closer I get to exams so sorry if I don't update as much as I did in the beginning. Oh and thanks for everyone who gave me some ideas about what to call the teddy :) Happy reading! X**

**Warning: Adorable fluff written by a hopeless romantic ahead...;)**

* * *

><p>"How's Blaine?" Mercy asked walking up to Kurt with a smile on her face.<p>

Kurt nodded, "Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I don't really see him that often any more," Kurt explained sadly, "I hate it."

"Kurt you live three hours away from each other, I hate to tell you this but you're going to have to get used to it," Mercy said frowning, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah were fine." Kurt reassured her, "Just a bit...deprived."

Mercy smiled "It will be okay, you guys have made it through a lot worse."

Kurt smiled back at her, "Yeah that's true."

They were walking to class when Kurt's mobile rang, bursting teenage dream and causing all the people in the corridor to turn and stare at him. He lifted to his ear as Mercedes gave him an odd look knowing his dislike for the song.

"Hey," He grinned pausing in the hallway and ducking into an empty classroom.

Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes carrying on her way to class.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice ragged like he'd been running.

"Babe are you okay?" Kurt asked frowning slightly as he perched on the edge of a desk.

"Ah...I...I'm not sure, can you just hold on a second?" Blaine asked still breathing heavily.

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt demanded standing up again.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered, Kurt could hear him try and control his loud breathing.

Kurt paused his foot tapping in worry and impatience.

There was a loud bang, "Ah fuck," Blaine hissed.

"Blaine?" Kurt panicked his fist clenching at his sides.

"I'm fine," Blaine reassured him quietly, "Just tripped and whacked my knee on a fence."

Kurt chuckled slightly, "Typical you."

"Hmm," Blaine agreed as though he was concentrating on something hard.

"Blaine tell me what's happening, you're scaring me," Kurt demanded again his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Dave, he's just been causing me a bit of trouble over the last few days that all," Blaine explained, "I think I've lost him though."

"I...What? Blaine why aren't you at school?" Kurt asked running his hand through his hair.

"I was on my way, I took a short cut to try and keep out of there way but I kinda got a bit lost," Blaine said, Kurt could hear the sound of shoes on concrete as he continued to walk.

"Are you okay? Do you need to me to pick you up?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"No, I think I know where I am now," Blaine said, not lowering his voice any-more, he obviously thought that he was no-where near Karofsky. "Sorry for calling you, I was...well I was really scared and I wanted to hear you're voice," Blaine admitted.

"What...I don't...How long as this been going on?" Kurt asked, "With Dave I mean?"

"Umm, only a few days," Blaine said, "Just threats and stuff, nothing I haven't had before."

"Why the hell haven't you told me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because I knew you'd freak out," Blaine said simply.

"Of course I'm going to freak out! Blaine this guy tried to kill me...What are we going to do?" Kurt cried.

"What do you mean hon?"

"I mean, it's not safe for you to be there!" Kurt panicked pacing back and forth in the deserted classroom.

Blaine sighed loudly, "I'm fine, really, look I have to go to class now but I'll see you soon okay?"

"No, not okay Blaine you can't..."

"I love you," Blaine said before hanging up.

Kurt stood there, fuming. Somewhat because of the fact that Blaine had hung the phone up on him yeah but more because of Dave. What the hell was that guys problem? He walked over to the class wall and thumped his fist against it hard. Kurt wasn't usually a violent person but he'd had enough of Dave interfering with his life. It was bad enough with him, but no-one was going to hurt Blaine. Not if he had anything to do with it.

He sighed looking down at his watch, moaning when he saw how late he was for class. Great, he had Calculus and Mrs Packson was bound to give him detention. He moved his bag over on his shoulder and smoothed his hair back down into place before setting of for class. Reminding himself that he couldn't do anything right now so there was no point of worrying. Blaine was coming over this weekend, they could talk about it then. Right now he needed to concentrate on coming up with an amazing excuse as to why he was so late.

* * *

><p>"Kurt come on, you'll see Blaine soon enough," Burt said rolling his eyes.<p>

Kurt looked up from his shoes, "Huh...Oh...Yeah."

"Then smile a bit would you?"

"I...Dad?" Kurt asked biting his lip, "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Burt frowned turning away from his football game.

"You know...Dave?" Kurt asked wincing slightly at the name.

Burt scowled, "Yeah."

"Well, he's starting to pick on Blaine, a bit," Kurt explained biting his bottom lip. "And well, I'm worried, but I can't see how I can help."

Burt nodded slightly, thinking. "Well...he's happy with his Mom right?"

"Definitely," Kurt nodded, "More then I've ever seen him."

"Well, do you know if she knows?" Burt asked, "If she cares about him, I'm sure she'll do something."

"Yeah but, if Blaine hasn't told her. Well I don't want to tell her and then he get mad at me," Kurt said, he hardly told Kurt. He didn't think he would tell his Mom.

"Isn't his health more important then him being in a bad mood for a bit?" Burt challenged.

"Well...yeah of course but, I." Kurt struggled to come up with an answer.

"Trust me, Mothers always know what to do," Burt told him leaning back against his arm chair.

Kurt smiled, "Did my Mom?"

Burt chuckled, "I still swear she could read minds and look into the future."

Kurt laughed and sighed pulling his feet up onto the couch, "Do you still think about her?"

Burt sighed too slightly, "Everyday."

Kurt nodded, "Even now...you know with Carol."

Burt frowned, "Of course. I love you're Mom Kurt, always have, always will."

"But you love Carol too?" Kurt asked frowning slightly in confusion.

Burt sighed loudly, "I know it's complicated, I don't quiet get it myself yet," He paused laughing slightly, "Yes I love Carol, not like I love you're Mom but, she still makes me happy, and I want to make her happy."

Kurt nodded biting his lip, "Okay."

"And I love you Kurt. Just...know that yeah? I know I'm not so good with the whole emotion side of things but I really do love you, and I'm here if you need to talk about anything," Burt said slightly awkwardly.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks Dad, I love you too." He got to his feet and bent down to give his Dad a hug, slightly awkward due to the angle.

Burt hugged his son back with a sigh, "Now get out of here, I want to watch this game," He joked.

Kurt smiled and walked out of the room, Blaine's Mom would know what to do. And he really did have the most amazing Dad in the world.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled, "Why do you always make me feel like I'm drunk?"<p>

Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt closer on the bed even though it was pretty much impossible, "I don't know."

"Drunk on love," Kurt giggled again burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed and kissed the top of his head, "Hmm," He agreed squeezing Kurt's hand.

"We still need to come up with a name for this little guy," Kurt said gesturing towards the bear that Blaine had given him last week.

"I'm thinking something we both love," Blaine said biting his bottom lip.

Kurt smirked, "Coffee?"

"Yeah but he's more of a honey colour," Blaine noted stroking the top of Kurt's head slowly.

"Honey then?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine screwed his nose up in disgust, "Nah, I hate that stuff...you sort of loose you're love for it when you're brother fills you're new sneakers with it and then you try and wear them..."

"Urgh that's gross!" Kurt cried, "Poor baby Blaine."

Blaine laughed, "I wasn't quiet a baby...like seven?"

"You must have been so damn cute," Kurt chuckled ruffling his curls.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Are you mental?"

"Next time I'm at you're Mom's, I demand baby photo's," Kurt said firmly.

"Oh no," Blaine moaned hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt laughed and sighed kissing the top of his head, "I know, why don't we do it like a combination of our names or something?"

Blaine raised his head, "Burt?"

"Umm...my dad's name? Now that's weird," Kurt shook his head.

"Blurt then?" Blaine laughed.

"Blurt sounds like some weird type of...realise of gas," Kurt said blushing.

Blaine laughed until he was crying while Kurt just shook his head at him, muttering something and being immature,"What then?" Blaine asked after he'd recovered, wiping his eyes.

Kurt bit his lip, "Klaine?"

"Klaine...aw that's so cute," Blaine cooed patting the top of the teddies head.

"So Klaine then?" Kurt asked settling himself down on Blaine's shoulder again.

"Klaine," Blaine agreed with a grin, "Although you only have one letter."

"Kuline just doesn't have the same ring to it..." Kurt chuckled, "Klaine it's perfect."

Blaine shrugged, "If you're sure."

Kurt bit his lip, "Hows...The whole Dave thing?" He asked looking up at Blaine though his lashes.

"Nothing I can't handle," Blaine said softly, "You really don't need to worry."

"But I do. Blaine of course I do." Kurt sighed, "Have you said anything to you're Mom?"

"No, and I'm not going to," Blaine said firmly, "She'd be even worse then you."

"You should tell her," Kurt said, "She'd..."

"Freak out and do something drastic," Blaine said through narrow eyes.

Kurt bit his lip, telling by the atmosphere that Blaine wasn't going to be giving in any time soon, "You didn't tell me," He stated quietly.

"I did," Blaine frowned squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You didn't want to."

"I did, I just knew you'd worry," Blaine explained, "I've told you that before."

Kurt shrugged, "You're meant to tell me everything," He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I, Yeah but," Blaine sighed, "Sorry," He finished lamely.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Kurt asked burring his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Or...You know, we could **do **something else," Blaine suggested with a wink.

Kurt blushed and laughed slightly, "My Dad is downstairs," He breathed.

Blaine shrugged and ghosted his hand up Kurt's thigh, "We'll have to be quiet then won't we gorgeous?"

Kurt giggled, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you more."

Kurt frowned, "Blaine we are **not **having this argument again."

Blaine laughed and brushed some hair back from Kurt's forehead, "But it's so cuuuuute."

Kurt laughed back and climbed on top of Blaine's lap, "I thought you wanted to make-out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine paused for a second, "We can argue that fact later," He decided with a smile kissing Kurt gently. "I do love you more though."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed laughing as he hit him playing on the arm, "I said no."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in the door and put all his bags down from a day out of shopping with Mercy, he called a quick 'Hello' to his Dad before he went up stairs to put his new items of clothing away of which he couldn't wait to wear for school on Monday morning. Kurt had always had an eye for a bargain after all and he wasn't afraid to haggle a bit if he couldn't quiet afford that new coat or those new pair of boots. He knew for a fact Blaine would love his new jeans, Kurt sighed slightly. Blaine.<p>

Kurt bit his lip as he sat down on the edge of his bed, Blaine had told him that he was going out with some friends tonight which meant his Mom would pick up the phone and not him. Urgh Blaine was going to be so angry at him. But it was for the best right? Right. He dialled the number his hands shaking slightly as he got to his feet again. How the hell was he going to tell Kate this?

It only rang twice, "Hello?"

"Umm, Hi it's Kurt..."

"Oh honey, Blaine's out with some friends at the moment..."

"I know, I wanted to talk, to talk to you. If that's okay?" Kurt asked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Of course, what's up?" She asked curiously.

"It's Blaine, I just need to tell you something because, well I'm worried and he won't listen to me," Kurt said biting his lip.

"Kurt what's going on?" Kate asked seriously.

"Okay so, basically I moved because someone name David Karofsky tried to...well to kill me because of my sexuality and now he's starting to...pick on Blaine...a bit," Kurt explained in a rush, "And he won't listen to me, and he wouldn't tell you and he's going to hate me for speaking to you but..."

"You did the right thing," Kate reassured him, her voice thoughtful, "I never liked this neighbourhood anyway. You're such a brave young man Kurt, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Kurt just shrugged even though she couldn't see him, "It's in the past, I'm fine I just can't stand the thought of the same thing happening to Blaine."

"I need to sort some things out," Kate said slowly as thought she was still thinking, "Thank you."

"Bye," Kurt said biting his lip, there was no going back now.

"See you soon sweetie," Kate said before hanging up.

Kurt put the phone down and took a deep breath, he'd done the right thing, even if Blaine did argue with him for a while, well it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading X**

**Review replies:**

**CrissColferTeenageDream: **

**Hey, I'm glad you like it so much :) No I think courage and Harry Potter are both amazingly adorable! However I haven't really mentioned that in this fiction. But Klaine I like :) Thanks for reading! X**

**Orange-Coyote:**

**It's okay :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter x**

**Lila:**

**I'm glad you like it, I love KurtCoBlaine and a few people have mentioned it, but like you said if it was taken from another fiction I don't want to take credit for it! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Katie Cullen 239 Twilight Fan:**

**I'm glad you like the chapter, and Oh My God Luke is such a cute name! But I wanted it to relate to Kurt and Blaine somehow in this fiction, but thanks for the adorable name :) x**

**TnT Shipper:**

**Aww! BowTie would be so cute, and like Bowy for short :) But a few people mentioned Klaine so I decided to go with that in the end :) x Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Candy Criss:**

**Hola,  
>Lo siento, no se han actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupado con la escuela.<br>Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo (como siempre) :)  
>Me encanta la idea de Agar, pero me encantó la idea de que hay nombres combinados como Klaine al final.<br>Gracias por leer!**

**Bow toes-Coffee dates- duets:**

**So glad you liked the chapter X Hope you liked this one.**

**BornThisWay101:**

**I Love Klaine, I don't know why I didn't think of it before :) Thank you! And hope you liked the chapter X**

_**Okay so FanFiction as decided to not let me see all of the reviews I got, so I replied to the ones that I could. Sorry! :) x**_


	29. SoulMates

**A/n: Please don't hate me! Things have been so hectic with exams I've hardly had a change to write at all. Hope you enjoy some SERIOUS Klaine fluff. Oh and this isn't beated because I felt guilty about not posting in ages and wanted to post it as soon as possible for you guys, so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Blaine burst through the door, causing it to slam hard against the wall and for Kurt to practically wet himself in fright, he sighed in relief when he saw who it was, "Blaine what the hell?"<p>

Blaine stared at Kurt who was sitting on his bed crossed legged with his laptop placed beside him, "No Kurt. What the hell to you." He said his eyes narrowing.

Kurt blinked a few times, "What?"

Blaine took a deep breath, his chest expanding and shrinking as he seemed to try and control an emotion, "My mom told me," He said his voice tight, "She told me you called her."

Kurt sighed and shut the lid of his laptop, "Oh."

"Yes 'Oh' Kurt," He said walking further into the room, "You **knew **that I didn't want to tell her, you **knew**!" He cried his voice raising.

"Yes but...," Kurt started to defend himself but Blaine cut him off with a sharp,

"**No.** You knew and you went behind my back." Blaine said his voice breaking slightly.

"You almost _cheated _on me," Kurt stated, "I think that's a little worse don't you?"

"Can we have any type of disagreement without you bringing that up?" Blaine suddenly yelled, "For God sake Kurt I thought we were going to put it behind us!"

"Okay, that's it." Kurt said firmly he got to his feet and stood by his bed, "Come here."

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes narrowing.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes holding his hands out, "Blaine come on."

Blaine thought for a second more before walking over and placing his hands in Kurt's, "What?"

"I'm not sorry," Kurt said quietly looking down at there joined hands, "I'm not sorry I told your Mom because it was the right thing to do. She loves you, and I love you and we both want what's best for you. And what's best for you is being as far away from that brute as possible."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands gently, Kurt's calm mood effecting his, "I can handle it, I told you that. You have to trust me you know." He said softly.

"Blaine I don't doubt you for a second," Kurt said smiling slightly, "But I do doubt Dave, I know what it can be like to be on the receiving end of him and I don't want the same for someone I care about so much. Blaine you're pretty much my whole life right now, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Blaine sighed, "I know, I should have told her but she was so happy, I didn't want to ruin it."

Kurt smiled softly, "Why are you so perfect?"

Blaine blushed and looked at the floor, "Well, I think we just came up with the perfect solution to stop our next little argument don't you?"

Kurt nodded, "So, what did she say?"

"She's considering moving," Blaine shrugged, "Closer to you of course," He added with a smile.

Kurt grinned, "Really! Thanks great!"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, "...Yeah."

"What's up?" Frowned Kurt tilting his head to the side slightly.

Blaine sighed, "I know she left because...," He cringed and paused, "I know she didn't leave because of me but, I still don't want to cause her any reason to leave again, including making her move because of my problems."

"Blaine your Mom loves you," Kurt said with a sigh, "You know that. And it's not your problems, it's Dave's."

"Well then shouldn't he have to move?" Blaine muttered darkly.

Kurt nodded, "Logically yes, but you get to be closer to meeee!"

A huge smile broke out over Blaine's face and he looked and Kurt longingly, "I love you."

Kurt smiled back, "I love you too. And it's going to be okay, your Mom would never leave you. You know that."

Blaine shrugged and smiled slightly, "I guess..."

"Baby your family, nothing can break that." Kurt reminded him squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed, "Why are you always right?"

Kurt shrugged, "Because I know everything."

"Think you can teach me?" Asked Blaine tilting his head to the side.

Kurt laughed, "Oh Blaine, I don't know about that."

* * *

><p>It was going to be a few weeks before Blaine's Mom had organised and sorted enough out before they could move. But that was understandable of course, but Kurt and Blaine could hardly wait. It turns out that even though Blaine was moving closer, he still wouldn't be going to Kurt's school. Blaine's Mother wanted the best for Blaine's education, and for him to be completely safe so he enrolled him in 'Dalton Academy private school.' A school that has a no bully tolerance. Kurt was happy that Blaine was going to be closer, and even more happy that he was now going to be completely safe. Also when he and Blaine spent time with each other (most of it spent attached to each others lips) he could see how excited his amazing, adorable boyfriend was. So he tried very hard not to show the fact that he was ever so slightly disappointed.<p>

Dalton was a private school which meant that Blaine would be there for quiet a lot of the time, Kurt knew they had the option of going into school each day but Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine would stay there as there house was about an hours drive away. Which meant Kurt wouldn't see him that often, but he was still closer. And Kurt refused to let anything put a damper on his good mood of Blaine. Blaine was happy and that's all that mattered.

Kurt sighed and threw himself down on his bed, he was determined to only focus on the good side of things. Blaine was safe, Blaine was closer. That's all that mattered. His phone buzzed beside him and he smiled as Blaine's name appeared on the screen, it was as if Blaine knew when Kurt was thinking of him (which was pretty much all the time at the moment.)

_To: **Kurt**_

_From: **Blaine**_

_Subject: **Soon! :)**_

_Hey gorgeous!_

_Guess what?_

_Only 1 week, three days and 7 hours until I'll be an hour and five minutes away! :)_

_Love you! X,_

Kurt sighed, he was sure Blaine didn't understand that just because he was closer didn't mean it was going to be perfect. But he definitely wasn't going to tell Blaine.

_To: **Blaine**_

_From:** Kurt**_

_Subject: **RE:Soon! :)**_

_Hey cutie,_

_I know, I'm so excited honey. I miss you so much, I think about you all the time._

_Love you too X_

Kurt climbed under his comforter and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he switched of his lamp. He snuggled down deep into his soft fluffy pillow with a comfortable sigh. And he phone buzzed across his bedside table. He moaned slightly reaching out into the darkness to get it, seeing Blaine's name flash upon the screen again, giving a low ghostly glow around Kurt's room.

_To: **Kurt**_

_From: **Blaine**_

_Subject: **RE RE: Soon! :)**_

_My Sweet, amazing, glorious, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous man,_

_Excited doesn't even begin to describe how much it means to me to be closer to you. I've never experienced a love so strong for anyone, or anything then what I feel for you (apart from maybe Harry Potter), and sometimes I can honesty say it terrifies me. Because I have found something so special to me, and I'm so scared that it will go away, but at the same time I trust you so much I know you will never let that happen. I know everyone says 'I love you' so much that it doesn't even mean that much any more but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you. I am in love with you. And I will be until my dying day. I love everything about you, the way you blush when I complement you (like you're doing right now), the way you run your hand through your hair, the way that even when you have just fallen out of bed after a bad nights sleep you still look fabulous and flawless. Your voice, your voice makes my heart ache Kurt, it's so powerful and beautiful, and I know one day that you are going to be a famous Broad Way star, and I'm going to be there every step of the way. I love the way that everything as to be perfect and when it's not you panic and get all flustered and adorably cute, and I love the way that I'm the one that gets to comfort you._

_I love the colour of your hair when it's in the sun, the way you tip your head back and your eyes sparkle when you laugh at one of my rubbish jokes. I love your eyes Kurt. They're beautiful, memorizing, hypnotising and just the thing I need to see in any situation to make me feel completely calm and safe. Because you saved me, from everything, you taught me who I am and you loved me for it, and there is going to be no way that I can ever make that up too you but I promise that I'm going to try, I'm going to be trying for the rest of my life._

_I love how strong you are, how brave. I love the way you can control Finn like he's a puppet with just a look. I love the way you act so tough, but I can see Kurt. I can see how unsure and scared you are, but that's okay. Because I'm going to always be the one that tells you that it is going to be okay. And I promise to do everything in my power to make it okay, because I want you too be happy, I want your life to be perfect because you deserve it._

_Kurt you're everything. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my shopping partner, you're someone I can always rely on, you're someone I can call at a ridiculous time in the morning because I had a scary bad dream. And this is just the start, this is a every small part of everything that I love about you, but I have the rest of my life to try and tell you, try and show you._

_Look at the clock Kurt...Happy Valentines day my sweet, my love, my soul mate._

Kurt glanced at the clock, seeing it was three minutes past midnight, only just being able to see the numbers through his tears that had started falling around the second paragraph. He sniffed wiping his eyes on the back of his hand and switching on his light, getting up Blaine's speed dial and holding it too his ear as it rang.

"Hello?" Blaine asked softly, Kurt could tell he had a small smile playing around his lips.

"Hey," Kurt whispered back, trying to stop his voice from breaking and failing entirely.

"How'd you like your first part of Valentines day?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and gently.

Kurt blinked a few times, "I...You...Blaine it's not fair!" He suddenly exclaimed, "How on earth am I going to compete with that?"

Blaine chuckled softly, "Do you love me?"

Kurt frowned, "Of course I do."

"Then you have," Blaine said quietly, "I don't want anything more."

Kurt sighed his eyes falling shut, "Blaine," He mumbled tears slipping down his cheeks, "I love you Blaine, I'm _so, so, _in love with you."

Blaine's breathing stuttered, "I love you too," He answered his voice also breaking with tears.

"I wish I was with you," Kurt whispered his eyes still tightly closed, willing for him to be able to jump through the phone and into Blaine's arms.

"Me too, but we'll see each other soon baby, I promise," Blaine said his voice strained, "I...I just...," Kurt listened as Blaine broken down into sobs, "Kurt I just, wish you knew. I wish you knew how much you've saved me."

"Blaine, sshhhhh," Kurt begged, "Please, I hate it when you cry and I'm not there to hold you."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh before he sighed, "It's late, we should go."

Kurt frowned pouting his bottom lip childishly, "No!"

Blaine laughed again, "Sweetie, unlike you I need my beauty sleep to look even half as good as you and we have school tomorrow...today."

Kurt bit his lip, "Fine," He sighed, "Blaine?"

"Yes perfect?" Blaine asked softly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered sinking back into his comforter.

"I love you too Kurt, I love you too," Blaine said, his voice full of smiles, "Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day," Kurt mumbled before yawning loudly.

"Night, night Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Air kisses."

Kurt chuckled, his eyes already half closed, "Night Blaine, Air kisses."

He hung up the phone and let it drop from his hand, his eyes closing as he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Over the next morning Kurt must a shown and read that text over a million times of anyone who would stop and listen. In classes he sat, re-playing there phone call over and over in his his hand until he realised something...Blaine had said "The first part", there was more? He quietly pulled out his phone, resisting the urge to read the text because it would make him start crying again and sent a quick text to Blaine.<p>

_To: **Blaine**_

_From: **Kurt**_

_Subject: **First!**_

_What did you mean first?_

_XXX_

Blaine didn't take long to reply.

_To: **Kurt**_

_From: **Blaine**_

_Subject: **RE First!**_

_Hey to you too perfect,_

_And huh? *Pulls adorable confused face you love so much*_

xxxx

Kurt blushed realising he was sounding a bit present crazed and selfish.

_To: **Blaine**_

_From:** Kurt**_

_Subject: **Sorry x**_

_Sorry cutie-pie,_

_Hello, how are you? I hope you're not too tired after last night._

_I've been showing your text too all the girls ;) And I'm now partially deaf because of there squealing. I honestly can't say there is anyway that you can be a better boyfriend. I love you so much. Thank you for such an amazing, perfect valentines day present. The whole of the school is covered in hearts and other decorations, but for once it doesn't depress me because I know that you're out that with my heart looking after it safely, just the same as I am with yours._

_Now stop pulling that face because it makes it hard to concentrate! I was referring to our phone call last night, when you said "The first part of valentines day."_

_Love you xxxx_

_To: **Kurt**_

_From: **Blaine**_

_Subject: **RE Sorry x**_

_Ahhhh, you'll see honey. Now have a great day! Your heart is safe here with me, although I don't know how I'm going to handle gym without mine! Love you too xxx_

_To: **Blaine**_

_From: **Kurt**_

_Subject: **HEY!**_

_Hey that's not fair! Teeelll meee!_

_To: **Blaine**_

_From: **Kurt**_

_Subject: **You know what it is.**_

_Stop ignoring me, Blaine it's noooot faaiiirrr!_

_To: **Blaine**_

_From: **Kurt**_

_Subject: **BLAINE ANDERSON!**_

_Blaine Anderson answer me!...Please sweetie?_

_To: **Blaine**_

_From: **Kurt**_

_Subject: **:(**_

_Fine..._

* * *

><p>Kurt forced himself through the day, watching the clock get slower and slower as it made it's way around. By the time the bell rang for last period Kurt felt like he had been in school for a year. He was grumpy, hungry, tired and a little bit angry and Blaine for not tell him anything. Blaine knew he had very little patients when it came to these sort of things.<p>

He dragged himself over his clocker to dump some of his unneeded books, getting his locker code wrong twice which added even more to his anger. He sighed as he finally heard the familiar click and pulled open his locker. Next thing he knew as surrounded by a sea of red falling rose petals, it took him a while to realise those petals had fallen from his locker and that there was a small note attached inside with a small box of heart shaped chocolates.

_Hey sweetie,_

_It's ppaaaartt two in case you hadn't guessed._

_Sorry if I scared you a bit, but it was meant to be romantic._

_Part three is just around the corner, so keep an eye out!_

_Love you now and always._

_Blaine _

_x_

Kurt frowned glanced around for any sign of 'part three' but saw nothing, he took a chocolate from the box and placed it on his tongue, letting the sweet taste caress his taste buds. He looked at the mess of rose petals surrounding the floor beneath him and a few shocked looking students before sighing. He started to make his way to find a brush of some sort to sweep them up when the janitor came down the hall with a smile on his face and got to work.

"I..." Kurt started to protest trying to take the broom from the janitors hand but he shook his head pulling it out of his reach.

"Nope, Blaine's orders," He said before continuing sweeping up the petals.

Kurt shook his head in amazement as he walked away, Blaine thought of everything.

He walked out into the car park, readjusting his bag on his shoulder as he fished around in it for his key, he moaned starting to panic when he couldn't find it when...

"Looking for something?"

Kurt's head snapped up to see Blaine sitting in his car with his head out the open window, holding the keys in his left hand.

"I...You...how?" Kurt stuttered, he's had his keys this morning how had he...

Blaine laughed and stepped out of the car, his hair wild and free just the way Kurt liked it, wearing an adorable vest and bow-tie with some illegally tight jeans, "Hey you," He whispered walking forward and sliding his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt took a long deep breath as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Hey...part three?"

Blaine nodded slightly, "Part three."

Kurt hugged him close to his chest, breathing in his scent, "How are you here?"

Blaine shrugged, "Not important, you said you wanted me. So I came."

"Huh?" Kurt asked playing with the back of Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighed at the action, "On the phone you said you wished you were with me, so here I am. Kurt just because we don't live a few minutes away from each other doesn't mean I'm not always going to be there, waiting for your call. I promise I'll always be right here when you need me."

Kurt gulped suddenly realising Blaine was right, so they didn't live in the same town. But they were in love and nothing was going to brake that. If they could survive three hours away from each other they could survive one. And soon Kurt would be off to New York, and they would survive that too, because nothing could stop there love. Not even if Kurt moved to the moon. And then Blaine would come to New York too and they'd finally be able to see each other whenever they wanted, they'd live together forever. Because Kurt and Blaine were soul mates, and they would always find each other.

"Baby?" Blaine asked leaning back and brushing some hair from Kurt's forehead, "Can we go back to yours?"

Kurt nodded "Of course, your now measly present is in my bedroom," He shrugged not really seeing the point after such an amazing valentines day.

Blaine raised an eyebrow before wiggling them suggestively, "The bedroom huh? I like the sound of that."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Come on you. I'm driving."

"Okay sweetness," Blaine smiled softly, "I'm cooking you dinner, that's part four."

"There's more?" Kurt exclaimed as they climbed into the car.

"Yep, although the final part five will involve your bedroom...and an empty house," Blaine winked.

Kurt giggled, blushing, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at his boyfriend, "I love you Baby."

Blaine smiled entwining there fingers together, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :) <strong>

**I ****decided not to answer reviews because I wanted to get this chapter out, but thank you too them all. They always make me sooooooo happy!**

**A/n: What do you guys think? Again really sorry for not updating, I've just been so busy with school. :/ Thank you too everyone who read it. Please review and tell me what you think! :) Love too you all!**

**Oh and follow me on twitter at TotallyR3dVines**

**I only just got it.**

**Thanks again! X I'm working on a few new fictions, so keep an eye-out if you love Klaine fictions! :)**


End file.
